Muggle Bound by crookshanks9
by crookshanks9
Summary: Ron Weasley is on a joint mission for the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. Will he be able to help in the War and will he finally win the girl to whom he longs to be 'muggle bound'
1. Chapter 1

" Muggle Bound" by crookshanks9

A/N: This story takes place immediately following Dumbledore's funeral. One small change to HPB. The Hogwarts Express leaves the following morning rather than an hour after the funeral as is mentioned in HPB.

Disclaimer: All characters contained in this story belong to the wonderful and thankfully prolific JK Rowling. Plot ideas are my own.

Chapter 1 After the Funeral 

It had been their last real afternoon together- he, Harry and Hermione. They had visited all their favourite haunts. The still lake gleamed in the golden summer sunlight contradicting the gloom cast by earlier events of the day. Hagrid's cottage nestled in its cozy glen; smoke spiraling lazily from its chimney reminding the trio of both legal and especially illegal visits. Even the Whomping Willow had its tales to tell of the triumphs of their friendship.

Their shared past bound them with invisible but strong ties while their future loomed and with it, inevitable changes. Changes to the school they loved, changes to their families and friends, changes to the entire Wizarding World. And with those changes came responsibilities that would unite them even more closely or possibly rend them apart forever.

With these thoughts etched in his mind, Ron Weasley watched his two best friends at the lake's edge. Harry was trying to teach Hermione the only foolproof method to skip a stone. It was good to see Harry relaxing after the nightmare and its aftermath. Ron chuckled as Hermione failed once more and good-naturedly accused Harry of jinxing her stone.

" Idiot! Why would I do that? This is a Muggle skill- you should have an innate ability somewhere to do this!" Harry teased, a smile finally reaching his eyes.

Hermione shoved him towards the water laughing. " No, but I do have an innate ability –_shove_- to get you-_shove_- wet!"

And with that she attempted a final shove, which Harry neatly sidestepped and then watched helpless with mirth as Hermione plunged into the lake's shining waters. Ron joined in the laughter and rose from his comfortable perch to assist Harry in hauling a dripping and furious Hermione from the lake.

" Harry, that was NOT funny!" the young witch spluttered indignantly. Wet tendrils of her curly hair flew around her sending dewdrop diamonds everywhere. Her robe clung tenderly to her now mature figure. Droplets of water shimmered on her eyelashes and moistened her well-shaped and surprisingly full lips. As the sun caught every diadem and transformed them to iridescent crystals, Hermione formed a vision so lovely that Ron was literally dazzled.

" Come on, mate. Give me a hand with this soggy mermaid," Harry broke in to Ron's reverie giving him a quizzical look. Hermione, who was now trying to wring out her drenched robe none too successfully, missed the exchange but looked up gratefully when Ron pointed his wand and declaimed," Aqua secco!" Immediately the water droplets began to dry of their own accord.

" Thank you, Ronald- you're a lifesaver!" She rewarded Ron with a smile that had him rooted to the spot and then said turning to Harry. "If it had been up to Harry, I would be starting my summer with a raging cold."

" Bloody unlikely with your skill in Potions," retorted Harry unsympathetically. " But still, I haven't seen that particular spell before, Ron. Where did you pick it up?"

" A little Weasley charm born of too many dishes, too many spills and too many brothers named Fred and George," Ron replied grinning at his two friends. Secretly he was thinking that it was a shame that the snug T-shirt that Hermione had been wearing under her robe had dried so quickly. As usual, when Ron had thoughts of this nature, he hastily turned away from his friends so they would not see the telltale blush now creeping up his face and coloring his ears crimson.

Behind him he knew Harry was probably grinning from ear to ear while Hermione would certainly be thinking the worst. He wished, not for the first time, that he could discover a charm that would eliminate the curse of a red-haired blush. He had no more time to contemplate, however, as Harry perhaps taking pity on his friend's state, yelled, " Time for dinner! Last one in has to bring Peeves a gift!"

Harry and Hermione raced past him giving them an ample head start. Ron could easily outdistance them with his long legs and muscular build, but waited until his friends had reached the Castle gate before putting in a solid effort. That way they might interpret his red cheeks as exertion and not the inevitable results of his secret thoughts towards the female member of their trio.

As they were changing for the final banquet Ron glanced at Harry to make sure he was holding up. The afternoon had been a break, but Ron knew that Harry could slip back into brooding and blaming himself at any time. The banquet this evening would be a particularly solemn occasion and not the usual joyous end of term celebration. Ron swallowed as he thought of the funeral and now its aftermath.

Harry noticed the swallow. " I'm alright, Ron, honestly. Thanks to you and Hermione. I

_really_ needed this afternoon." He smiled remembering Hermione's plunge, smirked at Ron and said, " She made quite a splash, didn't she? And **_you_** seemed to like what you saw!"

Ron, who had been dreamily reliving the afternoon started. " What did you say?" hesnarled.

" Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron, who do you think you're fooling? Why don't you just tell her how you feel? " Harry said in exasperated tones.

" And that's rich coming from you, mate, after what you told Ginny this afternoon!" Ron bristled hoping to turn the tables and not have this discussion with Harry.

" OK, I'm not getting into that with you, Ron. That's between me and Ginny but I can tell you that there's one huge difference. Gin knows exactly how I feel about her and why I'm doing what I'm doing but you and Hermione have been dancing around each other for the last three years and you both need to stop and do something about it, NOW!"

With that, Harry, always overcome after giving personal advice especially to his closest friends, whirled around and made a dramatic exit from the dormitory tower leaving Ron alone in a turmoil of conflicting thoughts.

What an unforgivable fool he'd been! There was nothing he wanted more than to make things right with her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give so that they could be together. But timing had always been against him. He cringed at the thought of all the times that he'd messed up. If he had only gone to that Christmas party of Slughorn's with her but no, he'd acted like a jealous git and made an even worse fool of himself with Lavendar Brown, of all people. He didn't think that Hermione would ever forgive him for that. The most, he thought, he could reasonably expect was some shadow of their former friendship.

In this he had been successful but it was a tenuous victory, one that he had worked at carefully, avoiding quarrels and disagreements that often marred their relationship. Instead he strove to do little things. He worked harder at his studying and didn't slack on his essays. He helped her with the always-increasing load of books she insisted on carrying. He offered her Pig to deliver messages to her parents. Little things. A surprised smile, a thank you as she squeezed his hand, a hug before she departed to the girls' dormitory -all signs pointing towards the success of those little things and the reclaiming of their friendship. To go further he was reluctant to do until the timing was exactly right.

And finally that time arrived – everything seemed perfect. Harry and Ginny were together. They spent hours as a foursome .Ron gained more respect for his little sister with each day. One fateful evening Ron gathered his courage and set out to accomplish his goal. His plan was to spend time with homework and studying after dinner. Harry and Ginny would eventually depart on their ritual "walk to the Library" and back before bedtime. Then Ron would persuade Hermione to accompany him to the back corner of the Common Room behind the ancient carved griffin, which screened a small area from prying eyes. He had it all planned- what he'd say right down to the chocolate frogs that he'd been hoarding for just such a special occasion.

But that opportunity never came except in Ron's dreams. Instead the attack on Hogwarts and the fall of its beloved Headmaster darkened the horizon forever.


	2. Indomitable Courage

Muggle Bound: Chapter 2 Indomitable Courage 

In the Great Hall the mood was somber. Torches were dimmer than usual and instead of the usual House Banners, black hangings with gold edging lined the stone walls. In the center of each banner glowed a red phoenix and the letters " In Memorium Aeterna" glittered in the dim light. At the head table some of the professors were missing, presumably still patrolling the grounds. Ron reached the Gryffindor table just in time to slip into his normal seat beside Hermione as Professor McGonagall, ashen faced, addressed the assembly.

" Students and fellow colleagues, " Professor McGonagall began, a tiny quiver in her voice. Beside him, Hermione twitched in sympathetic response. Ron knew Hermione admired Professor McGonagall second only to Dumbledore. Hermione's hand gripped the table to steady herself. Ron thought that whatever the Professor was about to say would provide only cold comfort to the waiting audience. As much for himself as for her, he covered her hand with his. Immediately her body relaxed and she turned to him with a quick look of thanks.

Professor McGonagall continued to speak.

" Today we mourn our late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, wisest and fairest of all Wizards. His loss will be profoundly felt across the Wizarding World and evenmore so in our own halls of Hogwarts."

Here, the Professor,quite overcome, paused and sipped the water proffered to her by Madam Pomfrey who was nearby. Hermione and several of the Gryffindor girls now had tears streaming down their cheeks. Ron gulped andrealized his own eyes were moist. Across the table Harry took off his glasses and wiped them, a sure sign of emotion for him. Ginny sat as if made of stone, exerting a determined control, which Ron wished he could emulate. He knew she was straining every ounce of her being not to break down in front of Harry. She would not ask him to go back on his decision and an emotional outburst from her would definitely shake his resolve.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat determinedly.

" The nefarious perpetrators of this despicable attack which took our dear Headmaster and injured many others is the act of unspeakable darkness and pure cowardice. We, at Hogwarts, will not tolerate such acts within our walls. It is with great sadness that I say as Acting Headmistress that we will not reopen our doors until we can guarantee the safety of all our students and staff."

A collected gasp resounded through the hall only to be stopped as Professor McGonagall raised her had for silence.

" No, it must be so. But take heart, students for you must now, for better or for worse, be part of a far greater battle than OWLS and NEWTS. Take forth your knowledge and your skills and use them wisely."

Now she turned to the individual Houses and addressed them.

" With your great capacity for loyalty and sacrifice, help your families and friends." She smiled down at the Hufflepuff table who cheered her as one.

" Your superior intelligence and quick-witted response will help win the victory." Here she acknowledged the Ravenclaw table.

"Your ability to confound and confuse your enemies." Professor McGonagall could not quite bring herself to acknowledge the Slytherin table, where a very few students whose parents did not support the Dark Lord, sat huddled together. She did, however, wave her hand in their general direction and this generous gesture brought the Slytherins to their feet in silent salute.

" And finally most of all, " Professor McGonagall was now making no effort to control the emotion in her voice, " indomitable courage and perseverance to the death!"

She met the eyes of the entire Gryffindor table who stood as one and began a slow clap that was picked up by each house in turn, its thunder sounding both a tribute and a promise of their pledge in the dark days to come. For the last time, Professor McGonagall raised her hand and the silence was instantaneous.

" Before you leave tomorrow we will be setting into effect a way in which you may contact us is you are ever in need of our help. We will also be contacting you in the usual way about the status of the school next year. And now, be of good courage, my friends. Remember our dear and truest friend in Albus Dumbledore as you make this toast and eat the simple repast in his honour."

She waved her hand and goblets of steaming effervescent liquid instantly appeared

at every place. Professor McGonagall now turned to the Staff Table where Hagrid rose to his feet, his sonorous voice echoing through the hall.

" To Albus Dumbledore, greatest of all wizards!"

Everyone rose, repeated the toast and sipped the steaming liquid,which slipped down easily and seemed to have a calming effect. At the Gryffindor table, Ron, who had let go of Hermione's hand only during the toast, steadied her as they sat down. He was certain that no one was in the least hungry but he knew that it was important to keep up the body's strength. They did not know when and where that strength might be required. He started to help himself to the fare provided, a somewhat smaller and less elaborate fare to fit the occasion.

" How can you?"whimpered Lavendar from her place several places down the table.

Before he could put her into the picture, Hermione's head snapped up and she copied Ron by taking somewhat smaller helpings compared to his, but certainly large for her, all the while glaring at Lavendar.

Harry, sensing an imminent blow-up that would not improve the situation simply said,

" Ron's right- if we are to fight with the indomitable courage that Professor McGonagall charges us with, we all need to keep up our strength whether we're hungry or not."

With that, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus all began to fill their plates. The rest of Gryffindor followed suit as Harry knew they would.

" Thanks, mate, " Ron muttered in a quick aside.

" No worries," Harry replied although he found it an effort still to eat much himself.

By the time the sweet course arrived, most of the Gryffindor table had put away at least a modicum of food. The table was quiet, but calm rather than gloomy. Ron suspected that the staff had used a calming potion in the toast and mentioned the fact as he helped himself to his favourite pumpkin tart. Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione who had been speaking to Ginny turned and smiled a tentative smile to be sure, but still a smile.

" Of course, " she said looking straight at Ron, " Why didn't I think of that?"

" Umm, maybe because I'm channeling you?" Ron offered a small joke and various guffaws and giggles rewarded his attempt at humour.

Hermione kicked him under the table and whispered under her breath that he was a silly prat and they would have to discuss the channeling theory later. Ron felt the world slowly right itself. It might have been the calming potion, it could have been the fact that this was the first food he remembered eating in the last two days, but he was almost positive that it was the look in Hermione's eyes when she called him a "silly prat."

The moment ended as quickly as it began. A movement at the Staff table caused a stir among the professors. Almost immediately Professor McGonagall appeared at the Gryffindor table.

" Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley – come with me, please! Quickly! "

Ron's stomach lurched and the look in Ginny's eyes was enough to break his heart. He grasped his sister's hand and fled after Professor McGonagall. Harry and Hermione were close at his heels. Professor McGonagall waved them back but encountered an obsidian stare from her most famous pupil and a determined set of mouth from her most brilliant pupil. She sighed, gave in and beckoned them to follow.

In the corridor, the Weasleys were sitting on a stone bench with their dragon-minding brother, Charlie. The tears that Ginny had carefully kept in check were now coursing down her cheeks in rivulets. Ron's complexion resembled a French mime – dead white with golden freckles making a startling contrast. His hands were clenched together tightly. Ginny was being held up by her older brother.

Hermione trembled, sat down next to Ron and held his arm. Harry stood halfway between Ron and Ginny.

" Tell us, " he tried to find his voice, dread shaking his whole being.

Ron replied in a voice that was not his own.

" The Burrow's been attacked. Part of the house was set afire and Dad's missing."


	3. Near Misses

Muggle Bound: Chapter 3 Near Misses 

The next several hours blurred together. Ron recalled certain details vividly, others not at all. The first few hours, sitting in Professor McGonagall's study waiting for further news, was a blur. The only conscious memory of that time was Hermione close by his side and his sister's broken sobbing. He vividly recalled Tonks apparating and knocking over Professor McGonagall's favourite teapot from a corner shelf. It would have been humorous had not the news she brought been of such importance.

" It's alright, dears! Your father is safe-he's fine! Well, actually he may not be fine once your mother gets through with him…" Tonks rambled on, then stopped dead as she caught Professor McGonagall's eye. The Professor was no doubt annoyed by the teapot. Luckily Hermione had pointed her wand and murmured " Reparo" before Professor McGonagall could vent her feelings.

Instead she continued to look pointedly at her former pupil.

"Just give us the facts, Nymphadora, if you please."

" Oh, right. Well, Arthur was to go to the Burrow to pick up some extra clothes for the family and get some papers he needed at the Office as Molly had instructed – I mean – asked him to do."

Seeing the stunned expression on Ron and Ginny's faces, Tonks became flustered and once again was off.

" Oh, dears, didn't you know? Charlie, you didn't tell them! Well, you see, it all has to do with Bill's wedding and actually mine and Remus's. We've decided to tie the knot at the same time. No time like the present, don't you think? Now, do you think pink or blue hair?"

At this point even Ginny began to smile and Professor McGonagall simply groaned and sat heavily down in the nearest chair. Ron wondered if he was dreaming the whole thing and it was fortunate indeed that Charlie, now assured of his father's safety, took up the tale.

" Thanks, Tonks. The facts are simply these. With Bill being transferred to St. Mungo's yesterday afternoon, it's much easier for Mum and Fleur to visit and plan for the Wedding in London so they are staying with Great Aunt Muriel. "

Shared groans from both Ron and Ginny greeted this news. With a sibling bond born of old, they made terrible faces and Ginny said in a high wavering voice, " Oh, I think I smell something quite terrible…"

Charlie smiled fondly and told them to pipe down while he continued his tale.

" So tomorrow when the Hogwarts Express drops you off, Ginny will go to Great Aunt Muriel's. …"

At this Ginny made a gagging sound reminiscent of a crow with laryngitis.

" And Ron and I will bunk down with Fred and George at their flat," he finished.

Ron grinned in spite of his sadness over the attack on his home. If he were staying with the Twins, how hard would it be to see Hermione in London?

Charlie then asked Tonks, " Have you any other information?"

From the corner, a resigned Professor McGonagall broke in with some acerbity, " And stick just to the facts this time, Nymphadora."

Tonks, a little overawed by her former professor, gulped and stated very clearly, " Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of Magic Department of Muggle Relations was called to an emergency attack of a Muggle home yesterday evening and therefore did not get to the Burrow until much later than expected. At that time several members of the Order, including Remus and I - well anyway -the Order managed to put out the fire. There is still some minor damage to repair…"

" I'll bet there is," muttered Harry to Ron, " if Tonks was helping clean it up." They both chuckled earning them a glare from Hermione who shushed them.

" But," Tonks continued cheerfully, " We put a Double Protecto charm in place as well as several well-placed surprise hexes and reinforced the wards surrounding the Burrow. There won't be any Death-eaters back in a hurry and the damage should all be put right in time for the Wedding – I mean Weddings."

" And Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora? " Professor McGonagall inquired politely.

" Oh, quite alright although a little upset about some of his Muggle artifacts that were damaged, as they do not respond well to the Reparo charm."

The now relieved members of the party, other than the Professor, burst into laughter as they had all been present the summer before when Arthur Weasley had performed the Reparo charm on an unsuspecting Muggle television. This had the unfortunate effect of causing a series of minor explosions. Far worse was the disembodied newscaster's voice that drove Molly Weasley crazy until Fred and George captured it using their patented Extendable Ears to locate it and then a strong stunning spell to disarm it.

Professor McGonagall obviously thought enough was more than enough and quickly dealt with the situation.

" Well, we are indeed glad of this very fortunate news at the end of such a day. Bed and more than time. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley – please show Tonks the extra bed in the Dormitory Tower. Off you go now."

Ron sighed. He had hoped to have a chance for a quick side chat with Hermione now that the current danger to home and family had passed. Hearing the sigh Hermione paused, squeezed his arm and said quietly, "We can talk tomorrow" before she followed Ginny and Tonks out the door.

" Potter, Weasley – take your brother to your dormitory and no more visiting tonight! We all need some sleep." This was her final comment before moving to the shelf in the corner and examining her teapot.

" Good job, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall muttered approvingly to herself before she departed with a somewhat lighter heart to see how the night guard progressed.

The next morning Ron awoke with a start remembering that there was something vital he meant to do, though it currently escaped him. He also felt his bed shaking.

" Get up, you slug!' Harry shouted. " McGonagall left instructions for us not to be disturbed and now we're running late. Only two hours till train time!"

Ron groaned and emerged from his bed, red hair standing on end and distinctly bleary eyed. When he was able to focus, he noticed Harry glance up from his haphazard packing job.

" Aren't you a sight for sore eyes this morning?" he teased.

" Shut it, you git!" growled Ron." Have you seen the girls this morning?" he added suddenly remembering the events of the previous night.

" No, but I did send a spy to get information and here he is…"

An unhappy looking Neville entered the room and cornered Harry.

" Next time, go yourself. They saw right through my lame excuse."

" As well they might as they are the two smartest witches at Hogwarts," Harry replied unsympathetically.

" Just tell us, Neville," Ron urged with characteristic impatience.

" Well, alright but you're not going to like it. Ginny says she's fine and can take care of herself, thank you very much, Harry. And as for you, Ron, she says to get your lazy sluggish self moving so you don't bring any more woes to the family by missing the train and I quote, 'NOW, Ron!'" Neville ended nervously.

Harry smirked with a note of pride in his voice.

" Well, our Ms. Weasley is showing her normal spunk. I guess _**she'**s _over the effects of last night."

Ron scowled," I like her nerve." He cleared his throat self-consciously and swallowed.

" And what about Hermione, Neville?"

Neville appeared a little apprehensive and backed away from Ron before replying.

" Come on, Neville. Spit it out, " encouraged Harry.

" Um, well – she hoped you slept well, Harry" Neville stalled the inevitable.

" AND WHAT ELSE?" Ron demanded with an ominous feeling that he really was not going to like the rest of Neville's message.

" She said to tell Ron he'd better not be thinking that just because he's late and hasn't had his usual three course breakfast that he can skive off Prefect duty and…that if he doesn't appear in the next ten minutes, she'll arrange with the Head Boy and Girl for him to do Prefect duty with the Slytherins because...uh...you know… that they're short without Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Ron exploded enraged and now completely wide- awake.

" Where the Bloody Hell does she get off thinking she can pull strings like that! I 'm perfectly well aware that I've got duty (Actually_ it had completely slipped his mind_. She doesn't need toshove it in my face!"

Harry was trying hard not to laugh, knowing full well what Hermione was doing. He tapped his Muggle watch significantly.

" Ten minutes, Mr. Weasley," he said in a fair imitation of Professor McGonagall.

" Bloody Hell, " Ron muttered heading rapidly towards the showers.

Neville looked relieved and asked Harry bemusedly, " Aren't those two _ever _going to – you know- get on with it?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and slammed his trunk closed. Sighing heavily he began to pack for his equally disorganized friend. It was the least he could do under the circumstances.


	4. Closer Encounters

Muggle Bound: Chapter 4 Closer Encounters 

Ron made it downstairs in record time feeling grumpier by the minute until he spotted Hermione looking incredibly – well – snoggable came to mind. Ron gave himself a mental shake.

" So you decided to join the world," she commented a smile playing on her lips as she turned and fussed with something behind her.

" And did you really have to send that message!" Ron scowled still feeling much put upon.

" And would you really be down here right now if I hadn't?" she countered turning back towards him , opening her brown eyes very wide and giving him her best smile.

Woah! Maybe he should just grab her now and they could talk later – much later.

" Probably not, " he admitted and because he was very close to her and beginning to blush, he did what he always did - changed the subject.

" What's that you're hiding? Hopefully not the Prefect duty schedule."

" No… although I could probably get it for you. It's your breakfast, you ungrateful prat." With that she handed him a scrumptious cinnamon bun and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

The girl was a goddess!

" You're a goddess – umm- I mean - thank you!" he said as he sank his teeth into the gooey pastry.

Sod it! Could he never control the temperature of his cheeks or what words rolled of his his tongue ?

To his surprise, Hermione's face turned suspiciously pink and she seemed to find the spot behind his back quite fascinating. She cleared her throat and said carefully, " I'm really sorry about the Burrow, Ron. And I'm so glad your Dad is safe. You –uh and your family are very important to me." Her words trailed off and she was now looking at her toes.

He hungrily swallowed the last piece of the delectable pastry, wiped his face with a handkerchief that had seen better days and took a careful step towards her, his heart thumping in his chest. Finally she turned her eyes to his face.

"You missed a little bit here," she murmured, eyes locked on his as she reached up to remove some icing from his cheek.

Her cool fingers made contact with his now burning cheek and sent an electrical current down his spine and further. This was it. He reached for her hand.

" Hermione, " he started, his voice low and husky," I need to.."

His head bent towards hers and …

" Ron! Hermione!" Ginny burst into the Common room." Professor McGonagall needs you now! The Prefects are being briefed on the new security measures."

Stunned, Ron and Hermione leapt away from each other. Hermione literally ran from the room calling back to Ron to hurry and she would make his excuses.

" Could.you.not.have.waited.one.more.minute!" Ron seethed with his unexpressed emotions and another ruined opportunity.

Ginny immediately flared up.

" No, I couldn't! There's a war on in case you've forgotten. If you hadn't been such an idiot, you would have settled something with Hermione months ago instead of always procrastinating and making pathetic excuses!"

Ron slumped. Of course, how could he be thinking of himself right now? What about his home? What about his family? Dumbledore? His broken-hearted sister?

Priorities, Weasley!

" Sorry, Gin," he apologized awkwardly giving her a one armed hug and finishing off the last of his pumpkin juice held in his opposite hand.

" 'S'alright," she said with a slight sniffle. Then she gave a low chuckle.

" I will say that's the closest encounter I've seen yet. Never mind, Ron. I've been thinking about your situation and I've decided to help," she concluded sweetly.

"What!" he said appalled by the thought. It was never good when any of his family decided he needed help.

" Not now, you moron! You'd better scoot or you'll have both Professor McGonagall and Hermione after your blood and there won't be enough left of you to help, big brother."

Ron left with more speed than grace and dashed through the portrait hole wondering if the day could get much worse.

He needn't have wondered. The day plummeted from his missed opportunity to no opportunity. After a mad scramble to get everyone assembled in Houses, Professor McGonagall and her assistants gave everyone a charm and an accompanying spell. This would enable students to contact a specific professor if they or their family were in need of help.

The students soon dubbed it the "charm alarm," a particular witticism coined by Seamus Finnigan. Although quiet chuckles greeted this humour, most students were noticeably subdued and made sure they secured the charm for later need. No one knew just when they or their families might be in peril. After all last night had brought an attack on the Weasley family – anyone could be next.

Harry bid Ron and Hermione a wistful farewell as they rushed about with last minute preparations.

" I would have liked one more trip on the Hogwarts Express," Harry stated sadly. " But everyone thinks it's too risky, so I get the Ministry escort to Privet Drive instead."

" Don't worry, mate. We'll get to Privet Drive as fast as we can and then we can start our planning." Ron assured him although he felt terrible for Harry. He also wondered how he would explain their future plans to his mother who he felt sure would not be in favour of anything that put yet another one of her sons in danger.

" I've already started research," Hermione said, gulping and giving Harry a big hug that Ron, for once did not envy.

Ron, Hermione and the other Prefects were kept extraordinarily busy doing constant patrols with Ministry assigned Aurors. Security was the tightest ever experienced on the Hogwarts Express. Normally the Prefects had a specific patrol schedule which included a brief Prefects meeting in their own compartment. After or between patrols they were free to use the Prefects compartment or join other friends, which, of course, is what Ron and Hermione normally did.

Not today. Hermione was paired with Tonks, who had insisted on traveling with the students on the train despite the fact that she was off duty. Professor McGonagall's extreme reluctance was overcome by the need for more Aurors, tired or not. Ron was with his brother Charlie who had thoughtfully observed Ron and Hermione before they separated for patrols and decided that Ron needed his help.

" So, little Ronnie," Charlie teased.

Ron groaned. This was a pet phrase of his mother's and one that Fred and George used constantly to torment him.

" Could you possibly _not _call me that round the Second Years?" he hissed at his brother as they passed a rather rowdy compartment of thirteen year olds.

Charlie grinned, " Sorry, mate. Truce, truce. The truth be told, I've been away so long working with my dragons that I didn't realize that you'd grown up on me. I can't really call you 'Little Ronnie', now that you're half a head taller than me, can I?"

Ron muttered, " Be good if you could persuade Mum and the Twins to drop it, too."

At this point he and Charlie reached midpoint in the train and intercepted Tonks and Hermione as they came from the opposite direction.

" Wotcher," greeted Tonks," all quiet up ahead. In fact, the Slytherin compartments are more than unnaturally dungeon-like."

" No wonder, " Hermione said in a distracted manner. " They have two Aurors and Professor Sinistra with them."

" And a bloody good job, too!" both Weasley brothers agreed at the same time.

" Charlie, a quick word," Tonks said quietly." Order business, you two. Could you keep an eye on these two carriages for a minute-won't be long."

Tonks and Charlie disappeared into a front carriage, although Ron was certain his brother had noticed Ron's reddened face as he left.

Merlin, how was he supposed to say anything to Hermione now - in the middle of Prefect duty in a carriage where anything might happen at any given moment?

"So," he said stupidly. Great opening line, Weasley. That will bring her running into your arms.

Then he noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks and suspiciously moist eyes. Fear clutched at his insides. He took her arm gently and guided her into any empty compartment.

"Ron," she whispered, " we can't. We're on duty."

" Just for a minute while you tell me what's upset you."

" It's just – well. Tonks told me," here Hermione gulped and tears escaped from her eyes raining down her cheeks.

" Hermione, tell me," Ron urged even more gently, desperately trying to find his handkerchief or something to help dry her tears. Finally he settled by pulling her towards him in an awkward one-armed hug.

She gulped again and said shakily, " That Muggle attack that your Dad had to investigate last night…it was really near to where my parents live."

Ron was getting a very bad feeling about this as Hermione gave a convulsive shake before continuing.

" Well, they think, the Order and the Ministry are both working on it – that the Death-Eaters made a mistake and went to the wrong place. They don't think it was a random attack, Ron. They think it was my family they were after." She swallowed hard and hid her face in his robe.

Ron's blood turned to ice and he felt dizzy with emotion as he now placed both arms around her and held her trembling body.

No, no! They will not get you -not while I have one breath in my body his mind was screaming.

" Listen, Hermione," he choked out," If it's the last thing I do, I'll be there for you – and your family. I promise."

" Ron," she breathed and turned her head from his shoulder to gaze up at him.

All time stopped. There was no reality but the two of them as they leaned towards each other …

Crash! A loud noise sounded from the corridor.

" You're slime, you stupid git! "

Once again Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Hermione tried to stand.

" Just – Bloody Hell! No, you stay here. I'll go. Listen Hermione, promise me not to leave the station before we can talk. Meet me outside the Cafe . Get Tonks to stay with you- she's a good sort."

He took hold of her hands and met her eyes shaken by the emotion contained there.

Crash! " Take that, you toad-face Slytherin!"

Ron ignored this and held Hermione's gaze.

" Promise me, " he said.

" I promise," she whispered.

" Good, now stay here for a minute and I'll go sort out those Second Year morons. It'll be alright."

He gave her a quick hard hug and strode out into a scrimmage that had erupted between some First and Second Year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

" And what do you think you lot are doing besides causing a major disturbance and making bloody fools of yourselves?" he demanded rising to his considerable height.

" Sorry, Ron," a very small Gryffindor squeaked.

" Get back to your compartments before I hex you from now until next Wednesday!"Ron concluded in disgust.

Behind him, he heard a small sound that might have been a muffled laugh.

" Ron Weasley! Prefects don't swear and we're not allowed to jinx younger students."

He turned to see Hermione, somewhat recovered. Her eyes were still moist but her lips were twitching. Before he could give a suitable retort, Charlie and Tonks appeared and all he could get out before they were once more separated was a quick " Promise, remember."

" I'll be there, " Hermione vowed. Her eyes bored into his for an everlasting and all too short moment before she turned and joined Tonks on the final patrol before King's Cross.


	5. At the Station

Muggle Bound: Chapter 5 At the Station 

King's Cross Station swarmed with people eddying in circles. Arms waved frantically. Shouts of 'Oi, over here" echoed hollowly and bounced off the brick walls. In a futile attempt to keep order, Ministry officials tried to hold semi-hysterical families back from the barrier as the Hogwarts students disembarked under the extreme security measures enforced by the Ministry and assisted by Order members.

Carriages were emptied one at a time and students, instead of finding their loved ones in the usual year end crush, were forced to wait until a member of their family claimed them. Credentials were checked carefully. A hush had fallen on the crowd and people peered nervously at their neighbours fearing any sign of Death Eaters or the Dark Lord.

Ron's carriage unloaded last of all. As he handed over a first year Ravenclaw to an anxious mother and father who thanked him profusely, an older man who was with them spoke.

"You're a Weasley, I suppose."

" Yes, sir. Ronald Weasley."

" Ah, you'd be one of Arthur's lot. Good man, your father. Spot of bother at your place last night? Everyone safe?"

The old bloke seemed pleasant enough, but Ron's eyes were now worriedly scanning the station for a certain bushy haired girl. Reluctantly he pulled his attention back to the white-haired gentleman.

" Yes, sir. Everyone's safe-for now."

" Good job. Name's Herodotus Henckel. Your Uncle was a great friend of mine – Billius Weasely. Great man! You look like him, young Ronald."

Ron stared. Uncle Billius was a bit of a legend in the family; the more so because he had done something incredibly important in the last War but none of the older family members would talk about it.

More to himself, Ron muttered, " I'm named after him – Ronald Billius Weasley."

" Well, young man, I think you might actually live up to his name. Now, you don't want to keep your young lady waiting, do you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"What ….I…" Ron stumbled over his words blushing a deep crimson.

" She's standing under the Café awning straining to catch a glimpse of you."

" But how do you know?" Ron asked in amazement for he was quite unable to even see the Café awning from his present vantage point.

" I have a gift. I see what has just happened or what is about to happen but only if I'm tapping into someone's strong emotions. You must have strong feelings for her, Ronald Billius."

" I do," Ron replied earnestly, surprised at himself for confessing this to a complete stranger. And at that he determined that he must see Hermione -now.

" It's been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Henckel but I need to go."

" Of course you do. Pleasure, sir." He finished and offered his hand to Ron. Ron took it and immediately felt a pleasant warm tingle. There was definitely something about this old fellow but he didn't have to time to examine what it was right now.

Ron hurried down the platform with only one purpose in mind. This time, nothing would interfere.

" Ron….Ron ! This way….Ron!" Ron heard his mother's voice calling.

Oh, no! He couldn't ignore his mother without the most drastic consequences.

" Little Ronnie, are you quite well? You're all flushed," his mother fussed as she caught hold of his arm. " You're going to the Twins' place. I hope you don't mind too much.."

Mrs. Weasley caught her breath and Ron tried to stem the flow. He took her by the shoulders and looked down at her. Little Ronnie, indeed!

" Mum, Mum..listen. I'll be right back. I have something I _must_ do – a promise to a friend." And with that, he turned and loped towards the Café just hearing his mother's voice.

" But, Ron…."

And his Father's unusually serious tones " Where's Ron – I need to talk to him right now." No doubt he'd hear **all** about this later.

He rounded the corner and there she was. He caught his breath as he took in her wild hair, moist eyes and trembling lips. She was making a stellar effort to control herself. She spotted Ron and covered the few steps between them, then stood uncertainly gazing at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

" Ron, " she choked and he instantly wrapped his long arms round her for the second time that day. It was a habit he intended to get used to.

She needed him – that much was certain. But maybe, she just needed him to be her friend not her…well, her something else. Did he dare say anything?

"_Tell her, you have to tell her, Ron. You owe it to all of us."_ Unbidden Harry's voice sounded in his ear. It was almost the last thing he'd said to Ron before leaving for Privet Drive with a personal escort of Ministry Aurors that morning.

" Hermione," he said gently into her splendid hair. She raised her head slowly.

" I'm so scared, Ron. I don't want to lose anyone else. Not my family or your family or Harry …or especially not you." Her voice faded out and he barely heard the last part. In fact if it had not been for the expression on her face – impossibly tender – he wouldn't have believed she'd said that about him.

Everything about her screamed to pull her into his arms again and kiss her until they shut out the world and all its woes. But he had one other thing he had to do first.

" Hermione, I care about you more than I can say. I hate that you and your parents are out there with this happening. But just hold on for one night. I'll work something out so you won't be so alone. Promise me you'll use your charm. Promise me you'll be careful .Promise me…"

He wound down as he noticed her widened eyes soften and gaze at him with a loving concern that he knew he was more than returning judging by the pink in her cheeks. Their eyes locked and he dropped his head towards her. He could see her nervously moisten her lips. He closed his eyes, wet his own lips their sweet destination almost found.

" Ah – hmm," a voice cleared its throat immediately behind his left ear.

" Ronald, " his father's voice was like a shower of ice as Ron jerked and pulled back from Hermione.

Bloody Hell! Not again!

Ron gave Hermione one quick hard hug and whispered, " I promise," in her ear before releasing her and taking in the scene around him.

It was even worse than he expected. His father looked unnaturally grim. He was accompanied by a few other Ministry types and Harry's favourite, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Luckily, Percy was absent.

Charlie stood behind and gave him a shrug and an apologetic look. The Twins who were with him could barely contain the glee on their faces, which looked as if Christmas had come early. Ron groaned inwardly. They would make his life a living hell after witnessing this touching scene.

Worst of all standing a little to the side, appearing frightened and confused , were Hermione's parents. They were accompanied by an uncharacteristically subdued Tonks and Remus Lupin. Hermione's father gave Ron a look, which he had no difficulty at all interpreting as " Hands off my daughter!"

The moment dissolved. Ron had one final look as Hermione turned, raised her hand in quick acknowledgement and was firmly escorted from the station by her parents and the two Aurors.

" Son," his father spoke at last. " These gentlemen would like to speak with you."

They had now been in the Ministry office for over two hours. Ron's red-haired temper had been getting steadily hotter and hotter until he was ready to explode.

Didn't these unspeakable fools know that she and her parents were in grave danger? Why weren't they taking better measures? The Death-Eaters knew where she lived. How could Tonks , Lupin and two Ministry Aurors do anything if the Death Eaters mounted a full out attack?

Scrimgeour pompously came to the end of his extremely long and convoluted speech.

" And so, young Weasley, we thought you might be the best person for this assignment.With Ministry and family assistance, of course."

The room quieted. He could hear the buzz of the lights and the flap of wings of a young owl who sat in a perch above the desk. There was an expectant pause.

" Ron, " Charlie had a hand on his shoulder and a warning in his eyes and his voice. Ron knew Charlie realized that Ron's temper was at a breaking point. Charlie's message was clear – not now and not here.

Ron made a supreme effort to clear his head. What the Ministry wanted was surprising. The research in his father's Muggle Department had turned up possible use of Muggle technology that might assist in the War against Voldemort. Ron was a little fuzzy on details but the main thrust was easy to understand. Apparently a certain type of mind was preferable when dealing with the Muggle "mockputer "– no-"computer" technology. He, according to his Hogwarts Professors, possessed that type of mind, which shocked him a great deal. His skills at chess, his abilities at Quidditch, his abilities to visualize moves in advance were what was needed.

If it was only sitting in a Ministry office, he guessed he could handle it.

But no! So far, they had not been able to do anything with the computers in the magical environment of the Ministry. What they needed was a _wizard _with the right kind of ability to work in a _Muggle_ environment with a _Muggle_ computer and a _person_ who understood _Muggles _and _Muggle_ things.

Fill in the blanks. _Ron Weasley_ at the _Granger residence_ with _Dr. Granger's computer_ and Dr. Granger's daughter, _Hermione, Muggle girl and witch extraordinaire. _

Let's just conveniently forget about the fact that both his family and the Grangers were under attack because of his, Ginny, and Hermione's relationships with Harry Potter.

Let's just forget about the fact that this little plan would put everyone, especially the Grangers, in more, not less peril.

Let's just forget about the fact that he'd never had this much responsibility before and maybe he just wasn't up for it. He was only seventeen, for Merlin's sake! (And now of age, a little voice in his head reminded.)

And then a peculiar thing happened. He saw her face clearly floating before him, gazing at him open-faced with love – yes, - love in her eyes.

He took a deep breath. Right then, he told himself, it didn't matter. _She _mattered. _They_ mattered. _Their families_ mattered. And _Harry_ mattered. He had to be up for it. There was no other choice.

" Ron," this time his father said it, concern in his voice.

" Right then, " Ron said in as matter -of –fact voice as he could muster. " When do we start?"


	6. A Family Tragedy

Muggle Bound: Chapter 6 A Family Tragedy 

His mother had made all their favourites – roast chicken with dumplings, pumpkin soufflé, roast potatoes, smashed green beans (a particular hit with Fred and George as it contained a minute amount of Irish fire whiskey) and homemade treacle bread. Ron could see the tears in his mother's eyes as she gazed around the table at the beloved faces of her family. Her gaze locked on her husband's and he reached across and squeezed her hand. Then he took it in his and placed his lips against her palm before returning it to her.

" Molly, " was all he said. Ron felt a lump in his throat. He knew his parents loved each other fervently but he and his siblings didn't often witness a public demonstration of this sort. He exchanged a look with Ginny who managed a tremulous smile.

Arthur Weasley stood.

" Let's give thanks and a toast to the continued strength and love in our family."

They all stood united and clunked their goblets. " The Weasleys! "

The solemn note ended with George producing a small package at which he pointed his wand, muttering an incantation under his breath. Immediately a bright fizzing firework appeared above the table shooting sparks everywhere. It then backfired sending Pig screeching from his secure perch behind the table.

" George, what are you thinking? This is not your shop! We're guests in your Great Aunt Muriel's home!" his mother yelled.

" Hey, Twin. We'll have to work the quirks out of that one," laughed Fred. He then turned to his mother and asked," Where is the old bat, I mean Great Auntie M. anyway?"

" She had to lie down - too much activity gives her a migraine." Molly Weasley replied looking at both of them darkly.

" Shame," George said and winked outrageously at Ron and Ginny behind his mother's.

Ron grinned. It was good to be with his family even if they were impossible at times.

Charlie then told a few hilarious tales about the dragons he trained and the family settled down to its normal dinner routine. While Charlie told a second story, Ron excused himself and scribbled a quick note to Hermione, dispatching a still shaking Pig to deliver it. Ginny caught him at it and mouthed " Don't worry," as she smiled and shook her head.

Ron was grateful that no one had brought up the Ministry job or even worse, the humiliating scene at the station. Not that it could last with the Twins around but at least the delay allowed him a little time to recover.

Thinking of the station reminded him of the old bloke he'd met there. As Charlie finished his third dragon tale to the uproarious laughter of his family, Ron decided to jump in with a question. Fred and George had been eyeing him the last minute or two – after he returned from sending Pig with Hermione's note- and another delay tactic might buy him some much needed time.

" So, I met this nice old bloke at the station today," he began. His family exchanged meaningful glances at the mention of the station and Ron blushed his usual crimson. Damn, why had he mentioned the station?

" Bloke?" asked Fred to George puzzled.

" Uh, uh. Certainly not a bloke we saw you with, little Ronnie," replied George winking lewdly.

Fred picked up the thread grinning widely.

" Not unless the bloke had wild bushy hair, gorgeous brown eyes, a very feminine body with…"

Ron could feel the situation falling apart rapidly and his temper rising. He stood up ready to let the Twins have it.

" That's enough. Let your brother finish," Arthur Weasley said quietly but in a tone that both the twins had come to respect.

Ron gulped down some pumpkin juice and continued.

" Yeah, nice old bloke named Herodotus Henckel who said he knew Uncle Billius. Said I looked like him," Ron's cheeks began to cool.

" Then he must have been a right ugly prat, " George muttered, nudging his Twin and tempting fate.

This time both Molly and Ginny yelled, " George!"

Ron ignored them and continued doggedly." Dad, I'm named after him. I should at least know something about him. This code of secrecy is ridiculous now almost all of us are of age. I want to know about him."

Ginny beamed at Ron and his brothers joined the battle.

" Yeah, so do we, " Fred whined.

" And we're older so we should," George agreed.

" Older doesn't mean more mature," Ginny glared in a good imitation of her mother.

Charlie joined in to support them." Look, Dad, you told Bill and I when we were only a little older than this lot. I expect with this War on everyone is growing up a little faster than we did. Ron and Ginny have both risked their lives more than once, as have Fred and George. And the Twins do own their business so it makes them almost responsible beings."

Arthur Weasley sighed and his wife's face revealed strong discomfort.

" Alright, then. Molly, dear- let's have our sweet and coffee in the parlour. Twins, help your mother. The rest of you set out chairs."

" The first things you have to understand is the kind of person your uncle was," Arthur said quietly, a slight catch to his voice. " He was larger than life – my older brother by eight years. I'm afraid I was a bit of an afterthought."

Ron felt a stab of sympathy for his father - he knew what being an afterthought felt like.

Arthur Weasley continued. " Billius was the wizard of his generation – a brilliant strategist, quick with his wand and the best in his year at Hogwarts. When he graduated, the offers came immediately. Everyone wanted him – the Aurors' Office, Gringotts, various departments at the Ministry. The First War hadn't begun in earnest but rumours abounded about a Dark Lord. The elite group surrounding Voldemort, soon to be known as Death Eaters , were gathering. In fact, attempts to recruit the best and the brightest of wizards and witches were made – but more of that later."

Arthur Weasley paused for breath and his wife, who had been looking on in a disapproving manner, spoke.

" Now, Arthur. It's no use making Billius out to be perfect. He may have been brilliant, but he certainly had his flaws."

" What do you mean, Mum?" Ginny asked curiously.

" Now, Molly," Arthur said with a warning tone.

Molly just pursed her lips." Well, let's just say that he was a little too good-looking and a little too confident in his opinions for his own good."

" What your mother means is that the Deatheaters tried to recruit Billius. After all,he was brilliant and a pure blood wizard. Billius showed them the error of their ways." Their father concluded daring them to ask any more about the matter.

" So uh - where _did _he end up after Hogwarts?" Fred inquired as it was evident his father would say no more on the other matter.

Arthur resumed his narration. " In the end, he decided to become an Unspeakable. He felt that he could develop either a strategy or weapon deep in the Department of Mysteries that would give the Ministry the power to eliminate the threat of Voldemort and his dark wizards. For two years, he and his team worked feverishly on a plan that would completely destroy Voldemort's powers and leave his followers in disarray. It was, of course, the most secret and all of the Unspeakables involved were in Deep Cover for most of those two years."

" Deep Cover – what exactly does that involve?" Ron interrupted. He was highly intrigued and disquieted by his father's tale thus far. Still, by observing his mother's facial expressions, he didn't think his father was telling the whole story.

" Deep Cover," answered Charlie, " is the most in-depth cover-up you can accomplish at the Ministry. It involves cutting your ties to everyone including your family and friends, working in a secret location away from the Ministry and often taking on a different form or disguise."

" You mean by using polyjuice potion?" George suggested.

" Sometimes, although it's not a very effective long-term solution." Charlie stated somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well, it worked for the fake Professor Moody," Ginny objected.

" Most of the team Billius worked with on the project were animagi like Sirius Black or Metamorphmagi like Tonks. Your uncle was, in fact, a most accomplished animagus, a particularly effective owl. As an owl he could travel almost anywhere undetected."

" Wicked," Fred and George said together.

" Maybe we should have paid more attention to McGonagall." Fred stated thoughtfully.

Molly Weasley choked and went red in the face, " _Professor _McGonagall …" she began.

Arthur shook his head slightly and Molly subsided. Ron and Ginny exchanged puzzled glances. What had that been about? Before they could ask any more questions, their father cleared his throat and continued.

" All went well and the plan was almost ready to implement. There was one more piece of vital information needed. Billius, who had been spying on various dark wizards using his animagus form, volunteered to fly right in to the lair of Voldemort himself to get the last piece of information. The rest of the team begged him not to go as his owl form had almost been detected on his last mission. "

" Overconfidence," muttered Molly Weasleydarkly.

" But Billius had already thought that through and managed a very complicated transfiguration spell which allowed him to change his animagus from an ordinary brown Barn Owl to a Great Horned Owl."

" Bloody Hell. He _must_ have been brilliant to do that," George breathed in awe. His twin nodded in agreement.

" He transfigured, intercepted a delivery owl and flew directly into Voldemort's quarters and dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet."_

" WHAT!" Ron, Ginny and the Twins exclaimed.

" Oh, yes," their father replied. " In those days, Voldemort was anxious to keep track of the latest rumours and he enjoyed reading about the antics of those he considered as fools. Billius perched out of sight and eavesdropped on a strategy session with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Finally he had the one missing link for which his team had been searching. And then it happened – the unthinkable to the Unspeakable."

Here Arthur Weasley stopped and shook his head " Just give me a moment, children,"

Molly Weasley rose, stood behind her husband, arms encircling him.

" Take all the time you need, Arthur," was all she said. The silence in the room was deafening.

" Just as Billius was about to fly undetected to rejoin the team, one of the Death Eaters spoke.' He is here – an Unspeakable.' Before Billius could spread his wings, the same Deatheater uttered a revealing charm so powerful that Billius's animagus form turned to his human form.

They did not kill him immediately. Weeks of torture with the Cruciatus Curse followed his capture. He will never broke. But they left his body broken and twisted on the front stoop of the Burrow. Our father and mother were never the same."

Charlie had disappeared briefly from the room – reentered and handed his father a goblet of liquid, unmistakably Ogden's Fire Whiskey. Ron thought his mother would have plenty to say about this but she now had her arm around Ginny who was white and shaking, tears threatening to spill at any moment. The Twins were completely still and Ron himself felt like he suffering from a Dementor's kiss – there would be no more happiness in the world.

" The Ministry never found out which Death Eater revealed Billius or who on the Ministry team might have betrayed him. But Billius did not betray anyone not his team, friends or family. No Weasley who is truly a Weasley ever will."


	7. Faint Heart

Muggle Bound: Chapter 7 Faint Heart 

As Arthur finished, Molly Weasley, her eyes moist, had her arm around Ginny, who was sniffling.

"It always affects me this way, too, dear," she confided to her daughter.

Ron and the Twins were still sitting in shock. Now they realized why they hadn't been told anything when they were younger. It was the stuff of nightmares. Arthur Weasley, drained from the retelling of the tragic story, sipped his drink thoughtfully. He gave himself a little shake, observed his family and decided a change of subject was needed.

" Herodotus Henckel, hmm. You know I see to recall his nephew at the Ministry saying his Uncle Dotty had a peculiar gift."

Ron's head shot up and he stopped chewing his second piece of his Mother's special apple cinnamon gingerbread, which was slowly making the shock better.

" Dad, he told me – well- that he could see things that had just happened or were about to happen but only if he could pick up a person's strong emotions. He did it with me. He saw…" Here Ron wound down remembering vividly what Mr.Henckel had 'seen.'

Fred and George pounced, glad to have something to think about after the story of their Uncle Billius.

" So just what or _whom_ did this old bloke see, Little Ronnie?" Fred demanded winking at his brother.

" Picked up on _your _strong emotions, did he? Not much of a guessing game there who you might have been thinking of," jeered George.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. " You two pipe down right now. Ron has had quite enough for today and he doesn't need you two at him."

" Woah, she's channeling Mum," Fred groaned earning him a glare from both Ginny and his mother. Ginny's eyes became icicles and his mother rose threateningly.

" Right, pipe down now. We can do that. Right, Fred?" said George who decidedly did not want to take both his sister and mother on in any battle of wills.

Ron threw a grateful look to his sister. Another reprieve although he knew clearly that she would expect to hear all the details of his day later. He found that he didn't really mind. Ginny had been proving herself a true support these days, other than her ill-timed interruption this morning.

" So, anyway Dad, what is it that he can actually do? " Ron asked curiously.

" Well, he's not quite a seer as he can't predict things without having someone's emotions to trigger what he sees. Might be a useful gift if it could be focused properly." his father replied.

Something twigged at the back of Ron's brain.

" So if the emotions of a certain person could be picked up with you know, some sort of Muggle computer, then maybe Henckel could get a trigger from that. What if we could tap into a Death Eater - maybe we could predict an attack, " he ended excitedly.

His brain felt alive and tingly the way it did when he played an equal opponent in chess or when he was having an excellent argument with Hermione trying to keep one step ahead of her.

Charlie, who had been silent after the retelling of Billius Weasley's untimely end, now spoke quietly.

" That's brilliant, Ron. You're obviously exactly what's needed for this job if you can make connections like that."

Ron glowed from his brother's praise and his father's look of respect but he just mumbled.

" Yeah, but I have no idea how any of that would work or even could work."

" Well, that's where we could come in, " replied Fred, " You get the ideas and connections and we'll figure out the practical stuff."

" Weasley Brothers – Muggle Technology for Discerning Wizards. Think of the profit margins," George joined in with enthusiasm.

" Will you two ever grow up? " their mother sighed with exasperation.

" Hey, we're not joking. This could be the next big thing!" Fred and George were already discussing how they might expand their shop.

They talked about it all the way back to the Twins' flat, banishing all thoughts of the Dark Side and tragic family tales on this golden summer evening. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George's flat was a converted warehouse above their shop. It was surprisingly neat and looked not unlike the Gryffindor Common Room on its best days.

" Here, Gin. Come see the latest products while those two settle themselves." Fred guided his sister to the corner of the living area where boxes were stacked on bookshelves. Meanwhile George indicated a room to the right of the living area to Charlie and Ron.

" Not much of a spare room – more like an extra storage area but at least there are beds and some drawer space. Oh, and a desk for you, Ron, so that you'll be able to do your homework. You wouldn't want to let poor Hermione down by not getting a head start on your NEWT's, would you now?"

" Shut it," Ron growled feeling his ears go red and then feeling miserable as he had not thought of Hermione in the last half hour.

" She's alright, you know," his older brother observed as he began to unpack his belongings.

" The Order has assigned extra members for the watch tonight. Besides Remus and Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody and Professor McGonagall will be there."

" Professor McGonagall!" Ron gaped in amazement. " But she doesn't do field work, does she?"

" Well, not normally," Charlie admitted, " But when she heard about the situation, she offered, no, _insisted_ on coming. She appeared to think her presence might have an effect."

Ron thought furiously. He knew Hermione would feel better knowing that Professor McGonagall was there but he hoped that wouldn't cause her to let down her guard.

Charlie tried again, "Really, Ron, you'll make yourself ill if you keep fretting about it. She's as safe as safe can be or that any of us can be at the moment."

" Ron," Ginny called from the front room. " Pig's here – message from Hermione!"

Ron ran into the living room, leaving his scattered belongings behind. He grabbed the scroll from Pig's leg as the little owl squeaked excitedly.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for your note- it cheered me up no end! I can't wait to see you tomorrow when we begin our 'Muggle Studies' project. Ron, thank you for everything today, I don't know how I could have survived without you. I'm safe as safe can be right now. It's like an Aurors' convention here. **Please don't worry!** _

Love, Hermione 

_PS – Of course I'll be at the Wedding! (with you)_

Ron smiled, deliriously happy, collapsed into the nearest chair and reread the letter to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. No, he wasn't! He'd cheered her up, she couldn't wait to see him, she couldn't have survived without him. And she'd actually understood about the Wedding being a date! With a sigh of contentment, he stretched his long legs, put his head back on the comfortable cushion and closed his eyes to delightful visions of he and Hermione. He'd had enough today. He didn't want to think about the War. He didn't want to think about the Ministry. He didn't want to think about Billius Weasley. He only wanted to think of her.

A voice snapped him out of his reverie.

" Time to get to work, Little Ronnie." Two pairs of arms hauled him up.

" Work," he howled, " You two sod off! I've got a big day tomorrow and I need my rest. Gin, Charlie – tell them! I'll work in the shop after I get back tomorrow if you need me."

" Oh, not that kind of work, Ron," George said sweetly.

" Remember I said that I'd help you with your – umm- situation? " Ginny reminded him equally sweetly.

Ron groaned, " No, Gin, really no! I know you're trying to be kind but I-don't-really-need-any-help!"

" So, I've enlisted veryone and we're ready to start," she continued calmly but with a definite twinkle in her eye.

Now he was getting nervous and extremely frustrated. He replied through gritted teeth.

" No, Ginny. Honestly, the offer is generous but I don't really need any family assistance on this one. As you saw I was doing quite fine on my own today."

" Really, " inquired Ginny unimpressed." Let's review, why don't we? Fred?"

Fred smiled wickedly, " The question really comes down to this, Ronniekins. Why aren't you with our dear Hermione?"

George continued," First off, let's start with you and Hermione as a couple."

"We aren't a coup.." Ron objected but George interrupted him.

" Just as we were saying, the couple who should be a couple but isn't for some peculiar reason."

Gin coached," And how do we know that they should be a couple?"

Fred replied, mock seriously. " Well, in the matter of the parties of Weasley, R. and Granger, H. we submit the following evidence. Let's examine the long known infatuation of one Ronald Billius Weasley first, shall we?"

" Where to start, where to start," George sighed holding his hand over his heart.

" How about a lovesick Ron gazing at Hermione at any given opportunity?" Fred began.

Ron snorted as his face went red. He'd never thought that he'd been that obvious.

" Good one, and that started when?" George asked.

" About three years back, I reckon," was Fred's reply.

" Good, here's another. Ron bitten by the green- eyed monster. Jealousy, thy name is Viktor Krumm." Fred chortled.

" Or sometimes Conrad McLaggen," Ginny joined in enthusiastically.

" Or possibly, any bloke that even looks at Hermione in an interested way!" Fred concluded.

Ron glared, " I was just looking out for her best interests like any friend would."

Charlie smiled at his younger brother and opened his mouth. Ron turned to him in shock.

" Surely you're not going to be part of this!"

" It's for you own good, " Charlie winked at him and continued. " Ron, worrying himself into a frenzy over the girl who's his ' best friend' and agreeing to do anything at all if it might protect her, including this Ministry job."

Ginny smiled in a satisfied way. " Quite conclusive evidence, wouldn't you say, Mr. Weasley?"

Damn his family! Why couldn't they just mind their own business?

" Alright, alright. There's no use denying it. I don't even want to anymore. I-uh- care about her- uh- a great deal." He finished with a mumble.

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

" Merlin, he sounds like that prat Percy, all pompous and do-goody." Fred teased.

_That_ hit a raw nerve as Fred knew it would.

" I –DO- NOT! Alright! I love her! I'd do anything for her! Are you satisfied?" Ron was now extremely red in the face but continued. " But what good is it? She doesn't think of me that way. Well, sometimes I think she might be starting to- but every time I –um-try to find out. -Here he stumbled at the thought of his two aborted attempts at kissing Hermione- SOMETHING or let me see, SOMEONE, interrupts me!"

He stopped and glared at Ginny who had the grace to look somewhat abashed. " I'm sorry about that, Ron, but I still stick to what I said this morning." she replied firmly.

Sensing the tension between his younger siblings, Charlie broke in,

" Right, then. Evidence of the true feelings of one Hermione Granger towards Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Fred piped up, " Hermione gazing frequently at said Mr. Weasley on occasions when he was not looking. Oh, and to answer the next question – two years definitely."

" Make it three. She was just sneakier the first year," George observed.

" That can't be true," Ron said in wonder," I would have noticed."

" Pardon me for saying this, Ronniekins, but there are times when you are a most woefully unobservant git," George stated cheekily.

Ron scowled at him.

" Umm- next evidence. I'll go," Ginny said. " Hermione helping you with your work constantly above and beyond."

" She helps Harry, too," Ron objected.

His family exchanged thoroughly exasperated looks.

" Let him have it? " George asked.

The rest of the family nodded.

" Hermione kissing you on the cheek at last year's Quidditch match!"

"Hermione being the meanest I've ever seen when you started that idiotic fling with Lavendar Brown!"

"Hermione glued to your bedside after you'd been poisoned."

" Hermione crying herself to sleep the entire time you were with Lavendar!"

"Hermione in your arms the day of the Funeral."

" Hermione beside you the other night when the Burrow was attacked."

" Hermione **this** close to you in the Common Room this morning."

" Hermione in your arms again on the train today."

" Hermione letting you hold her hand at the Feast and getting your breakfast this morning."

Ron's head spun, " Stop, stop! Alright - maybe there's _some_ evidence," he admitted cautiously.

Charlie gave his youngest brother an affectionate punch in the arm. " Two more pieces of evidence that even you won't be able to argue as they are the most conclusive. Think, Ron, - the look Hermione was giving you at the station was definitely not the kind of gaze between friends. That was a look that could burn right to your soul." His brother was now serious and Ron felt a wave of happiness engulf him. Charlie had been there – he knew. Ron, as usual, had doubted his senses.

" Yeah, mate. That look was so hot it could fry eggs on pavement," Fred concurred.

" And last but not least, " Charlie said, " there was –umm-another type of look."

Ron started and gulped. He had been avoiding any thoughts about the ramifications of _that_ particular look all evening.

George grinned," That's right, little brother. Young Miss Granger absolutely has a thing for you and due to circumstances beyond your control, her father knows. If the Death Eaters don't get you first, Dr. Granger might do the job instead."

Ron moaned. Why couldn't anything ever be simple for him? His family may have relieved him on some level that Hermione really did have feelings for him, but now what? He still wouldn't have any time to act on those feelings what with Ministry officials, assorted Aurors everywhere guarding them and now Dr. Granger watching him like a hawk.

Gin's mouth twitched. " Ron, it's truly not as bad as you think. There are really only three challenges you need to overcome and if you'd think like the brilliant chess player you are, you'd have a strategy and a game plan. As it is, I'm quite good at chess and also other important things like knowledge of the female brain. Soo—I've come up with a plan that may work – as long as **_everybody_ **does what they're told," she ended by glaring at her three oldest brothers.

" Ever notice how much like Gin is beginning to be like Mum?" George asked of no one in particular.

" Maybe we should call her 'Little Mum?' " Fred suggested nudging his Twin.

Ginny stamped her foot.

Charlie laughed, " Right, Gin. We'll all fall into line. Anything to get Operation: Fair Lady completed!"

"Operation: Fair Lady?" Ron looked confused.

" You know he really is a stupid prat sometimes. Yes, Ron. 'Fair Lady' as in your Hermione," Fred stated the obvious.

" You know, as in 'Faint heart never won Fair Lady?'" George clarified sarcastically.

Ron's heart flipped at the thought of 'his' Hermione and then he realized what the Twins were hinting at.

" WHAT! I'M NOT FAINT-HEARTED! I'M A GRYFFINDOR, ' shouted Ron outraged but also a little guilty as he knew he hadn't used his courage to best effect.

" Keep telling yourself that, Ron," smirked Fred.

Charlie shushed the Twins as Gin said soothingly, " Well, then you'll have a chance to prove that tomorrow, won't you?"


	8. Home with Hermione

**A/N: **First of all, Happy New Year to all and may 2006 be a wonderful year! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far but especially _kiwi sweet_ who has been such a support! Normally I like a story with one point of view – in the case of this story, it would be Ron. However, I felt it necessary to the development of the plot to include Hermione's viewpoint at a few key places, this chapter being one of them.This chapter takes place at the same time as the Weasley Family dinner and the discussion at the Twins' flat. So – two short chapters for your enjoyment and then we get to the nitty-gritty. (Finally- I'm sure some of you are saying!) Please keep reviewing- it inspires the muse.

**Muggle Bound Chapter 8 Home with Hermione **

Hermione Granger stumbled into her room in a daze, collapsed on her bed and burst into tears for the third time that day.

" What is wrong with me?" she thought despairingly. " I've never cried like this at least –well- not since Ron and Lavendar were still together."

She mused on the events of the last few weeks. First there was Dumbledore and the death and destruction at her school, the school that really now was her second home. Secondly the threats to her family and friends brought now especially close to home with planned attacks on the Burrow and her family home. And finally, of course, there was the almost not-quite-there, ill-defined completely and utterly exasperating ' relationship' with her 'best friend' Ron. No wonder she had become such a perpetual waterspout!

Ever since Ron had ended his disgusting snogfest with the ditzy yet devastating Lavendar, Hermione had been hoping and waiting. And waiting. She couldn't bring herself to make a first move, not after what had happened last time but she tried to encourage any moves Ron might make towards her. Had she really misread all his signals? No, she couldn't possibly have. She reviewed them, listing them off as she would when developing a study plan. That long hug and stroking of her hair at the funeral – here she started to tear up again. She gave herself an impatient shake. No, no more tears, What kind of Gryffindor was she anyway?

Then there was the comfort handholding at dinner the other night and the so-o-o close kiss this morning. (Damn, Ginny!) And, of course, the absolute nightmare scene at the station this afternoon. Her heart did a somersault as she remembered the passion of Ron's promise, the warmth in his gaze and the strength in his quick hard embrace. She smiled fondly at his horror as they had looked up to see all the people witnessing their intimate moment. A sudden fear seized her – what if Ron now wouldn't make any move because of that embarrassing scene today? Get a grip, girl! They would be working together on this project – there would be other opportunities.

She took a deep cleansing breath and wandered over to the window where she observed a graceful tabby cat transform into an equally graceful but older woman wearing a distinctive hat. Hermione gasped. Professor McGonagall! But how could she be here – she was in charge now at Hogwarts. No, it was definitely the Professor. She turned and her face was clearly visible as she said a few words to her companion – Tonks – that hair was unmistakable. After a brief conversation, they both disappeared into the neighbor's shrubbery. Hermione felt extremely comforted. Professor McGonagall, though a Professor, had also seemed like her friend as well.

A tap startled her and she turned to see a frantic but miniature owl at the window. Grinning, she let Pig in and grasped the parchment attached to his leg.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm so sorry about everything at the station – you know what I mean. By now, they've told you what's happening and I'll be there tomorrow. We went to see Bill at St. Mungo's and he's coming along much better. The Wedding is still on in three weeks – you **are** coming, aren't you? Please, **please** be careful – remember what I said. _

Wish you were here **(with me**), Ron 

Alright, now this is really ridiculous, she thought as tears coursed down her cheeks. It was pure Ron – somewhat incoherent, but caring, wonderful- Ron. Did her mean to ask her to the Wedding – as in a date? Probably – but how could she be sure?

Smiling she picked up her quill to reply. Ten minutes later she had dispatched her answer with Pig, when a muffled knock sounded at the front door below.

" Who could that be at this time of night?" she thought. Fear seized her in a paralyzing grip. Heart pounding, Hermione grasped her wand and quickly and quietly edged out her bedroom door. She stayed in the shadows and peered over the banister stealthily. To her great relief, she found her father speaking with Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody.

" We just wanted to let you know that all is well – no signs of any disturbances." assured Professor McGonagall.

Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly, " You and your wife should get some sleep. Professor McGonagall will be posted here inside the house so there is no chance of any surprises."

Hermione's father still showed the affects of the day and looked sad and lost.

" Thank you. I'm afraid my wife and I are still feeling somewhat overwhelmed. But Hermione is our only child – we'll do anything to help and protect her."

" Believe me, the Ministry project is vital to us. Your daughter and her friend are what we need to make a breakthrough." Moody replied.

Mr. Granger turned to go,then hesitated.

" Was there something else you needed?" asked Professor McGonagall gently.

" Just – well – a father's concern. What kind of boy is this Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione choked and almost gave herself away. She felt colour flooding her face as much from the guilt of eavesdropping as from hearing Ron's name from her father's lips.

"Please, please say something good about Ron," she begged silently. She knew her father was upset about what he'd seen at the station even though he hadn't said anything as yet.

" Ronald Weasley is a loyal, brave and caring young man," replied Professor McGonagall, " I've known his family for years. Ron, in fact, is very like his uncle who I knew well at one time."

" Thank you, Professor," breathed Hermione. Wait, Professor McGonagall had known Ron's uncle? But, Ron didn't have an uncle, did he? Some cousins and Great Aunt Muriel were the only relatives she'd ever heard Ginny and Ron mention.

She heard the door of her parents' bedroom shut and decided to escape to her room. Before she'd taken two steps, Mad-Eye's deep tones sounded again.

" Do you really think that this is a good idea, Minerva? You've not done any field work for a long time and Hogwarts is dependent on you."

" I assure you that I'm quite up to date with field work, Moody. Hogwarts is of no particular interest to the Dark Lord without its headmaster or Harry Potter. Professors Flitwick and Sprout are in charge with Hagrid to help. There is no immediate necessity for my presence," the Professor responded coolly.

" Well, there's no doubt that your assistance with transfiguration is invaluable – a neat bit of work earlier - transfiguring that piece of shrubbery into deadly clinging vines. But surely this is a strain in other ways, considering your role in the last War." Here Moody almost sounded apologetic.

Professor McGonagall answered crisply in a tone she normally reserved for awarding detentions or taking away points.

" If you've no objection to my actual work, I think that is all we need to discuss. I am here most particularly to ensure that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, two Hogwarts students embarking on a significant Ministry project, receive the protection and support they need. It is what Albus would have wanted." Her statement held a tone of finality.

With that, Moody apparated with a loud pop and Professor McGonagall once again became a dignified tabby that settled herself on a rug at the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione, now assured of her parents' safety, proceeded to her room where she readied herself for bed. She re-read Ron's note one more time, felt a glow of warmth and excitement as she recalled his strong arms embracing her. Then she drifted happily to sleep with visions of Ron and herself dancing at a fairy-tale wedding.


	9. Operation: Fair Lady

A/N: Here is the other short chapter as promised. Thanks again for the reviews! Will try to reply individually later today. 

**Chapter 9 Muggle Bound Operation: Fair Lady**

At the Twins' flat, the Weasley family went into high gear to implement Ginny's Plan. Ginny sent Fred and George on missions to their bedroom and the shop respectively. Then she and Charlie pulled up their chairs and sat on either side of Ron.

" Right, first thing, Ron is you've been too slow to take advantage of your opportunities," Ginny said purposefully.

" I was doing my best today, but as you know, I kept getting interrupted," Ron defended himself.

Charlie looked thoughtful. " You know, Ron, interruptions are a fact of life right now. Yes, we'd all like to see you happy but the bottom line is there's a War on and you have an important role to play. Your relationship needs to established so that both you and Hermione can concentrate on your responsibilities to Harry and not be second-guessing each other."

Ginny flinched and looked pained but said in a small hurt voice," He won't let me, Ron, but he will let you and Hermione. So I need to know you're both doing your best."

Ron felt a stab of pain at his little sister's unhappy face and sad tones. He reached over and seized her hand.

" Gin, I promise that I'll work this out with Hermione. We will never let Harry down. Now tell me the next part of the plan." Ron kept hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

Ginny smiled tremulously, " Well, Ron that's your assignment. You have to work out exactly what to say so you don't waste time when the opportunity comes. And you have to convince yourself that Hermione wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her."

Ron relaxed a little. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say many times since the first night at Hogwarts, which now seemed like a century ago. As for the other, his family had offered him enough "evidence" that Hermione returned his "strong emotions." If he had had any more doubts, he thought happily of the note that she had sent that evening.

" I can do that," Ron replied with determination in his voice.

Charlie clapped him on the back. " Good man! Think Gryffindor!"

" Next," Ginny continued," is your job, Charlie. You're going with Ron tomorrow to start the Ministry project, right?"

" You are?" Ron was surprised. " I thought you were on leave."

" From the Ministry, not the Order. I'll be there to relieve Tonks who's been on duty over forty-eight hours," Charlie replied.

" So your job is to make sure Ron and Hermione have an opportunity to be by themselves even if it's a short time," Ginny ordered.

" I can do that," Charlie promised, grinning at his younger brother.

Ron was beginning to feel much better about things and grinned back. The problems he'd been obsessing over were virtually solved. Well, except one.

" Challenge Number Three, " Ginny really was on a roll. " Fred, George! It's time!"

On cue, the Twins appeared rolling a rack of assorted clothing – shirts, jackets and robes- as well as carrying a variety of different sized boxes.

" What in Merlin's name?" Ron's jaw dropped and he noticed that Charlie had a similar expression on his face.

Ginny gave a smug smile.

Fred said proudly," Our latest line, Muggle and Wizard clothing for the Fashion Conscious Witch and Wizard."

George joined in. " You wouldn't believe how well it's going! "

" Yeah – we had a real run on these dragon skin jackets. Whoops! Sorry – Charlie!' Fred enthused.

Charlie humphed, " As long as they weren't protected species."

The next half hour consisted of Ron trying on every conceivable outfit while Gin, Fred, and George argued, rejected and laughed hysterically at certain combinations. Finally, Ron had had enough.

" And exactly why are we doing this again? Are you saying that Hermione will reject me if I'm not dressed like a Muggle fashion-plate? She didn't seem to be rejecting me today and I certainly wasn't at my best after a night of practically no sleep!" Ron's temper was beginning to get the better of him again.

" Oh, Ron, of course not. But this is really not about Hermione at all- other than she'll get a really great side benefit that she'll enjoy," Gin smirked knowingly.

" Yeah, mate. The idea is to impress a) her father and b) the Ministry blokes" said George.

" And when b) the Ministry blokes are so impressed with you, then a) her father will even more so," Fred reasoned.

" But clothes are just appearance! No one's going to be impressed if I can't do the job or say something intelligent!" Ron felt his worries come tumbling back.

Charlie had been very quiet the last while only chuckling at some of the odder clothing combinations. Now he added his voice to the discussion.

" Ron, look. If you feel confident, you will impress everyone even yourself. If you're worried about your appearance, even a little bit, it will impact on your confidence and therefore your ability to think. So, we're getting the whole appearance thing out of the way so you can concentrate on-well-other things."

Ron blushed, thinking of – well -other things. He had to admit that his family knew him way too well. He realized that he would have been in a state the next morning trying to find something that wouldn't make him look lame in front of Dr. Granger, the Ministry and most of all, Hermione.

Charlie pointed to the clock on the wall. " Decision time. Gin has to be back at Great Aunt Muriel's in fifteen minutes."

Ginny started to complain. Charlie shook his head. " No discussion. I promised Dad."

The outfit – a plain blue button down shirt, black denim pants and some plain but elegant dragonskin boots which Fred and George said were all the rage- was laid carefully out for the morning.

Charlie was now dragging Ginny towards the fireplace where a Floo link had been established to Great Aunt Muriel's.

" And don't let him get dressed before breakfast!" she yelled as her head disappeared in a flash of Floo powder.

" Breakfast!" Ron was sure that breakfast would be the last thing on his mind when tomorrow morning arrived.


	10. Witch and Wardrobe

A/N: Yet another little insert from Hermione's viewpoint – mostly Fluff but with some significant information buried in its froth. It also offers another side of Hermione, one that she is even surprised about. The question at the end poses the challenge for Ron in the next Chapter. Our couple is not home free by a long shot.Muggle Bound Chapter 10 The Witch and her Wardrobe 

Hermione looked at the assorted clothing flung across her bed and sighed in despair.

Why hadn't she done this last night? It just wasn't like her- she was always prepared. After overhearing the conversation downstairs the previous evening, she had spent some time wondering about Ron's Uncle and what Professor McGonagall had done in the last War. That topic, intriguing though it was, disappeared from her consciousness after she re-read Ron's letter.

Her focus shifted to all Ron. Ron's letter and then misty visions of she and Ron at the Wedding together. Soon there were unbidden thoughts about the way she felt when Ron stared at her, the way she felt when Ron touched her and mostly what it would be like when Ron _finally _kissed her.

Now she was in a mess! And she hated not being organized and even worse, not being able to make a proper decision. The dilemma being – how did she appear as a young intelligent witch ready to become part of a vital Ministry project and at the same time dress as a young desirable woman trying to get a response from her hopefully would be boyfriend?

The short denim skirt with the stretchy revealing top? Ron wouldn't know what hit him. That was a definite "no" for the Ministry. The formal blue blazer, white blouse and calf length grey skirt? Perfect for responsible Ministry hiring material – and dead boring otherwise. Absolutely not boyfriend bait. So what about this flowered skirt gathered at the waist and her white blouse? A bit better but too " tea with the relatives."

" Hermione!" her mother's voice sounded stunned. " Dear, the Ministry group will be here in fifteen minutes and you haven't even had any breakfast!"

Then she looked around, took in the chaotic scene around her. In the middle of the room her wild-eyed daughter burst into tears.

" Oh my!" Mrs. Granger sighed as she gathered her daughter in her arms and stroked her back.

" Clothes crisis?" another voice at the door inquired.

Hermione, somewhat calmer after her mother's soothing looked up to see a grinning Tonks, this time sporting vivid magenta spiked hair.

" I know it shouldn't be important given the serious situation, but somehow I just need it to be right today," Hermione stated in low tones.

" Well, dear," Mrs. Granger comforted," maybe we can help. I don't see any of the clothes you wore in France last summer – what happened to them?"

Hermione thought for a moment and replied, " Of course, I was in such a hurry to get packed for school when we returned that I think I just stowed my suitcase in the closet."

Mrs.Granger, who was nearest to the closet, delved in and returned with a compact rolling case.

" You see if there isn't something in that lot. I'll go downstairs and get something you can eat in a hurry and try to gear your father up into getting a good host when the Ministry people arrive."

Thanks, Mum," Hermione gave her mother a quick grateful hug and turned to Tonks who was unpacking her summer suitcase.

" You know, Hermione," Tonks said in a thoughtful tone, " if you're worried about Ron, don't be. You could wear a sack and that boy would think you were the most beautiful and precious girl he'd ever seen. You can see that in his eyes when ever he looks at you."

Hermione blushed but acknowledged that she understood what Tonks was talking about.

" It's not that. I do want to look my best for the Ministry but – well- it's hard to describe. I know Ron doesn't care about clothes and things like that. But he makes me feel special and so I want to look – special." She wound down, giving herself a little shake. Usually she was so articulate. Maybe these hormones everyone talked about were finally taking their toll.

Tonks, however, seemed to understand. " You want to look your best for your bloke, nothing wrong in that. So what about this, mademoiselle?" Tonks held up a dress that Hermione had completely forgotten about. A simple cotton blend black sundress, calf length, fitted through the chest and waist **but **with spaghetti straps.

" It would be perfect – except for those straps," Hermione sighed audibly.

" Hermione, Hermione," Tonks chided," and you call yourself a witch?"

Tonks produced her wand and intoned an enlarging charm. The spaghetti traps became charming caplet sleeves and the dress now had a slightly lower neckline.

" Try it on, let's see the damage," Tonks urged.

Hermione stepped into the dress – it fell around her in all the right places. It was both dignified and alluring. The lower neckline did not reveal any cleavage but it certainly hinted at it and the caplet sleeves emphasized Hermione's slim bare arms.

Tonks smiled. " Knockout! Let's just do something with this hair.' Out came the wand again.

Now that her immediate problems were solved, Hermione's ever questioning mind sought some other answers.

" Tonks, I saw Professor McGonagall here last night, I was a little surprised." Hermione probed to see if Tonks what information Tonks might offer.

" Well, the Professor likes to make sure that her students are out of harm's way. And I think she felt that some of us could use her vast experience," Tonks answered somewhat grumpily.

" Experience? So she fought in the last War?" Hermione felt a little ashamed for pumping Tonks but she didn't want to discuss just why she had been eavesdropping last night.

" Oh, indeed! Minerva McGonagall was on an elite Ministry team in her day. Her exceptional skills in transfiguration and her registration as an animagus qualified her as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. She was on a specialty team doing Deep Cover work."

" Well, but – I thought once you became an Unspeakable that it was a lifelong commitment. Even if you don't go on missions, you did important research at the Ministry itself. It's one of the career choices I was exploring," Hermione explained self-consciously.

" In most cases, that's true, " Tonks replied giving Hermione a curious look. " I'm not sure of the exact circumstances but something terrible happened to the team the Professor was working with. The Professor was apparently in bad shape."

Hermione's brain was working furiously. Professor McGonagall - an Unspeakable! Was that where she knew Ron's Uncle? And, if so, what had happened and why hadn't Ron and Ginny mentioned anything?

Tonks continued, " And then Albus Dumbledore sought Minerva McGonagall out and persuaded her to take over the Transfiguration department at Hogwarts. That's all I know but it is curious that she's now insisting on keeping such a close eye on this project and on you and your besotted friend. I know that Mad-Eye was muttering to Remus about it."

With one last complicated maneuver of the wand, Hermione's hair was pulled back and French-braided except for some loose curly tendrils that framed her rosy face.

Hermione was just slipping on some low black sandals when her mother returned with a tray laden with scones, jam, fruit and tea.

" Hurry, dear. The Ministry people are coming up the walk and I don't know how long your father will be able to entertain them by himself. He's been a little upset since yesterday." Mrs. Granger, somewhat out of breath, put down the tray.

Hermione half-heartedly grabbed a scone nibbled at it and sipped some tea.

" Why is Dad so upset? " she asked her mother, although she had a strong suspicion what the problem might be. " I know the attacks were a shock but he just kept staring at me last night as if I was going to disappear right in front of his eyes." she finished. Which of course I could she thought to herself.

Tonks and Mrs. Granger exchanged knowing glances.

" What is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

" Well, dear. It's quite natural – nothing to worry yourself about too much." Her mother didn't seem to want to explain any further.

Hermione turned to Tonks who was chuckling to herself.

"What your Mum is trying to say is that your father is having a perfectly natural reaction to seeing his only daughter in a clinch with a young man who is clearly intent on more than friendship! " Tonks concluded.

Hermione groaned. How would she deal with her fatherin his present mood and even more to the point, how would Ron?


	11. Strategic Moves

Muggle Bound: Chapter 11 Strategic Moves 

Ron walked up the neat cobblestone walk flanked by Charlie and a Ministry official named Hawthorn who was from his father's department. He swallowed nervously as he took in his surroundings. He'd only been to Hermione's house twice. Both times had been with his family to pick her up and take her back to the Burrow for part of the summer holiday. Each time he'd arrived via the Floo network in the parlor of her house.

Ron knew dimly that Hermione's family didn't want for money. After all, there were all those trips to France and Italy and the generous and expensive presents she always gave he and Harry. But now as he looked around the well-kept street with the dignified houses, he realized the true gulf between her family's circumstances and his own. A gulf that he would never bridge on an Auror's salary even if he ever managed to become an Auror. A Ministry official's salary, like his father's, would be considerably less. His new- found courage and optimism vanished as they approached the front door.

Beside him Charlie sensed rather than saw the change in his brother. He grabbed Ron's arm with a brief aside to Hawthorn.

" Just a quick word with my brother before we go in – family business, you know."

He gripped Ron's arm firmly and steered him to a carved stone bench under a rose arbor, just to the side of the house.

" What's up and don't say it's _nothing_ because I know it's _something_," demanded Charlie.

" Well, it's just – all of this," Ron indicated his surroundings miserably. " I can't compete. I'll never be able to offer this to her. No wonder her father looked at me as if I was a poisonous toad!"

" You're really serious about her, aren't you?" Charlie asked thoughtfully.

" I reckoned I'd already made that plain," Ron answered in a low voice.

Charlie sighed," Alright. I'm not going to sugarcoat this. You're seventeen and in many ways you have grown up, but you still have a few things to learn."

He took Ron by the shoulder and said firmly," Ron, never think that you are not good enough because of the amount of galleons you have or do not have. Think of some of the wizards who are wealthy – Malfoy or Fudge. Would you really want to be like them?

What counts is you – your loyalty, your strength, your love for your family, friends and for Hermione. I've seen enough of Hermione to know that's what will count for her. If you ever think the thoughts you've been thinking, you'll let everyone down. Now- go in there- the brilliant strategist you are and win this one not just for your family but for yourself and the girl you care about so much."

With a slap on the back, Charlie gave Ron a shove towards the house.

" Oh, and if you have any more attacks of nerves, try imagining a very hacked off Ginny if you fail to come home with the prize!" Charlie added with a grin.

Ron took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and visualized his plan much as he did in both chess and Quidditch.

" Ready to go, son?" Hawthorn inquired.

" Ready as I'll ever be," Ron replied with grim determination and marched in the front door.

An assortment of people stood in the small foyer of the Granger residence. Here again the signs of quiet but confident wealth were abundant, from the marble floor to the expensive arrangement of flowers in an antique jardinière. A crystal chandelier sparkled above.

Ron ignored this and focused on his strategy. Without hesitating he found Dr. Granger at the edge of the group and headed straight for him.

" Could we have a word, sir?" Ron asked politely," in private?"

Dr. Granger's eyes were unreadable, but he indicated a door just off the foyer. Behind him, he could hear mutters of surprise. He supposed that his behavior might be considered rude by certain members of the Ministry party whom he'd walked by without acknowledging, but that was just too bad. Ron was on a mission.

He found himself in a small study that consisted mostly of bookshelves on three walls. They were crammed to the ceiling with oddly assorted volumes of all kinds.

Ron smiled in spite of himself. " I see where Hermione gets her love of books."

This seemed to take Dr. Granger off guard. " We're a bookish family," he admitted, " although Hermione has surpassed her mother and me over the last few years."

He finished his last comment a little sadly.

Ron abandoned his "first move" on hearing this from his " opponent" and tried a new tack.

" Sir, it must be hard not to know what's going on in our world except to realize that everyone is in constant danger. I just need to tell you that Hermione and your family will be protected as much as the Wizarding world is capable. They've probably already told you that, but I needed to promise you that I personally will be there for Hermione without fail."

There was a long silence as Dr. Granger gazed at a photo of Hermione on his desk.

" My daughter has talked incessantly of you and Harry over the last three years, young man. I saw with my own eyes yesterday that there is much more than friendship between you and my daughter. I can't pretend that I'm pleased."

Ron sighed. One move back to move forward. He took a deep breath.

" Sir, I'm very sorry about yesterday – more than I can say."

Dr. Granger's face showed his surprise. " You're sorry about almost kissing my daughter? You're sorry about clutching her in that – that embrace!" Dr. Granger's voice rose and was beginning to take on a tone that Ron recognized only too well. It was the tone that Hermione used just before she wound up to really let him have it when they were in a passionate argument.

Right – time for a bold move.

" No, sir. I'm _not_ sorry for almost kissing her or for embracing her. I _am _sorry that it happened the day after the funeral of our greatest Wizard leader and the day after attacks were made on my family home and on Muggles in your area. But I won't apologize for the way I feel about your daughter. She means the world to me and I will do everything to protect her from harm. I thought I could ignore my feelings – that being friends would be safer for us. But that's not the way, sir. I believe we'll be stronger together."

Dr. Granger looked as stunned as Ron felt. Yes, he had rehearsed this as a possible scenario but where had those words come from? He'd never sounded so articulate or convincing.

Obviously, Dr. Granger thought so, too.

" I think you may have misunderstood what I said before. Hermione is my little girl – she's my only child. She's been away at school so much that it's hard for her mother and me to believe that sweet little girl who used to sit on my knee and read her favorite book is now a beautiful young lady whose father is no longer the most important man in her life. I don't doubt your intentions, but I can't help wanting to protect my daughter."

He finished now with great sadness in his voice that tugged at Ron's heartstrings.

" Then let me help you," Ron offered, holding out his hand.

Dr. Granger stared into Ron's eyes holding the gaze for what seemed an eternity. Ron didn't flinch or break the stare once. If this was a battle of wills, he meant to win.

Finally, Dr. Granger looked away. He took Ron's extended hand in a firm grip.

"Thank you," he said quietly. " I'll hold you to that."

" Checkmate," Ron thought, exhaling air that he hadn't realized he was holding. He smiled inwardly. Ginny was right – thinking chess really did help but being himself and doing what he believed in made the difference.

Ron exited Dr. Granger's study just in time to see Hermione descend the last few stairs of the winding staircase from the second floor. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She was – breathtaking. And she was smiling at him. How in Merlin's name was he to concentrate on anything, especially something he knew nothing about, while he was anywhere near her?

" Breathe," a voice behind him advised as Hermione approached.

Charlie then said, " Good morning, Hermione. You look in top form this morning, doesn't she, Ron?"

Ron still hadn't found his voice but Charlie's elbow nudged him hard and he asked somewhat shakily, " You slept well? Everything was alright last night?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining and replied," Everything was fine, Ron. Especially after Pig came and brought your note."

Ron relaxed as he considered the implications of her last statement. With a newly found confidence, he steered her towards the front door and out of the hearing of the rest of the group.

" I have a few things to say to you but when we're alone, not now. Charlie is going to try to arrange an opportunity. But one thing quickly, just to be clear."

Ron hesitated becoming lost in the depths of the brown eyes gazing warmly at him. Hermione reached out and touched his sleeve. He felt her slender fingers burn into his arm.

" Ron, are you alright? Were you speaking to my father just now? He didn't do anything or say anything, did he? " Now her brow began to furrow and worry pinched her lips.

He cleared his throat nervously. " No, no. Just a friendly chat. " Time later to give her any details after they had settled the problem that was now gnawing at him. After all, if he'd misunderstood this, maybe he'd misunderstood everything. He took a deep cleansing breath.

" You did agree to be my date for Bill's Wedding, right?" His eyes searched her face anxiously.

She looked very serious as she opened her mouth, also clearing her throat before she spoke.

" I said I was coming- _with you_. And I meant it," Hermione said a little huskily, a becoming pink flushing her face.

Ron beamed with a pleasure that was now flooding his whole body and couldn't help drawing her into a close embrace. Merlin, he could get very, very accustomed to this! Hermione hugged him back fiercely, whispering " Don't think you can get away with not telling me about that friendly chat with my father! "

" Ron, Hermione – it's time to begin," Charlie waved them both towards a large room off the foyer. 

They disengaged quickly but not before Hermione gave him a rapid feather soft touch of lips to his cheek.

" More to come later," she promised quietly with a distinct gleam in her eye.

"Not too much later with Charlie's help," Ron replied grinning. He reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a sharp squeeze. He was now prepared for anything including the next challenge of the day.


	12. Digital Magic?

A/N: Tough decision. Two shorter chapters or one really long one? I decided to go with the two shorter and this is the first. Also you have to wait one smidgeon longer for the long anticipated R/H couplehood. Warning for all computer wizards out there in Cyberland. I'm doing my best but my technology expertise while certainly better than Ron's, isn't much more advanced than Hermione or her father's. Please be kind – but also I'd love suggestions and if I use them you will get full credit! Muggle Bound: Chapter 12 Digital Magic? 

They were now all seated around a box like mechanism that glowed blue and had some strange rune like shapes displayed on it. Ron leaned forward for a better look. There were some words below the icon-like boxes but " hard-drive" and " documents" did nothing to promote his understanding.

Ron was grateful that Hermione was across the semi-circle seated beside her father. If she had been anywhere closer, his concentration would have been completely shot. First there was her dress, so much more revealing than her school uniform and robes. And the hair – caught up like that with those cheeky tendrils framing her piquant face. Finally there was that smile and the melting brown-eyed gaze she'd given to him. Her words still echoed in his mind and he could feel a tingle on his face where her lips had touched his cheek ever so briefly. It was a thousand times more intoxicating than the fire-whiskey Fred and George had smuggled into the Burrow on their sixteenth birthday and let him taste.

It took him several minutes to get his racing heart under control. If Charlie had not interrupted him, he might have followed through on his impulse to grab Hermione, escape through the front door, and lead her to the rose arbor where he could snog her senseless.

He gave himself a mental shake. This was not the time to let his hormones get the better of him. He had a job to do. Good- Hawthorn was starting.

" The Ministry has been experimenting with Muggle technology for the last two years. Although we have made some progress with the computer in terms of our own research, we have so far been unsuccessful in harnessing its capabilities to serve our purposes."

" Part of the difficulty is where the computers are located," continued another Ministry official who had introduced himself as Henderson. " We have not been able to work both the computer and our own magic at the Ministry. We're hoping in this non-magical environment with Muggle expertise to find a way to use this technology in our fight against the Dark Lord."

Ron was somewhat puzzled. Usually he kept questions to himself until he knew what was going on or else he asked Hermione who almost always knew the answer to practically anything. Now things were different. If he was to be successful with this project, he needed to be clear about the facts from the onset. He needed to take responsibility.

" Excuse me, " Ron interrupted. " Does that mean you want to find ways to mesh the magic of the wizarding world with the Muggle technology? Or do we want to use the Muggle technology to help- well- amplify our magic?"

Across the room he noticed Hermione look up with surprise, which soon turned to a proud smile.

" An excellent question, young man," replied the Senior Ministry official present.He had been introduced as Nigel Davies, assistant to Amelia Bones. Both were key Ministry officials and the presence of Nigel Davies proved the extreme importance of this particular project.

" To answer your question, we're hoping for both results. Did you have any ideas? Weasley, isn't it? Young Percy's brother?"

Ron swallowed and tried not to scowl at the mention of Percy's name.

" Yes, sir. Ron Weasley. I had been wondering about using the computer technology and connecting it to record the emotions of the enemy. We have wizards who can " see " the future if they have access to this information." Here Ron thought about Herodotus Henckel and his so far unpredictable talent.

" That's an intriguing idea," Dr. Granger said excitedly. " But what you'd need for that is not the computer necessarily but a digital movie camera."

Hermione broke in with enthusiasm Ron recognized immediately. " Of course. The digital movie camera records sound and visuals that can be seen immediately but there is a software program that allows you to view them on the computer. Also, you can then transfer the images and project it on a screen."

Ron's head was reeling. He really didn't understand the mechanics of all of this but he did understand the implications.

" You mean, you could take a photo or get an image of say, a patronus, and then fill a screen with that image? Could you keep it going? On the screen?" His head was almost bursting with an new thought. " If you could, it would be an excellent way to confuse any Dementors," he concluded somewhat breathless.

" And if you used a combination of screens and different people's patronuses, you could move them around and completely confound the Dementors. " Hermione contributed her face flushed and intense, the way she got when she was working on a particularly sticky problem.

" And—while they were confused, a surprise attack could be mounted," Ron strategized, visualizing exactly how that could work.

Dr. Granger and the Ministry officials sat in stunned silence. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

Davies broke the silence. " We never dared think that we would get these kinds of ideas so soon. If what you are thinking proves workable, this could give us a distinct edge in the War. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger – I'm impressed. Frankly I was doubtful about having two novices on the team. Now I can see that I was mistaken."

Hawthorn added his voice, " This is a brilliant start! Why don't we acquaint Mr. Weasley here with the Muggle Computer Technology for Beginners? That way he may be able to help us further when he understands more. Miss Granger, I understand from your father that you already know the basics."

Hermione frowned," Well e-mail and searches – also some word- processing. My father's the one with the most knowledge especially with things like I-photo and I-Movie. He can also use the proxima projector."

Ron gaped. Now he was in trouble. He hadn't understood a word that Hermione had just said. Noticing Ron's glazed expression, Hawthorn chuckled. " Not to worry, Weasley. You'll know almost as much by the time we're through today. Let's get started." With this, he moved a small oval attachment next to the computer and the box sprang to life.

By the end of the morning Ron had brain overload but he could conduct a search, send an e-mail and play several games including a computer version of chess. Unfortunately, the computer had a "crash" after Ron won his thirty-third consecutive game.

" Don't worry," Hawthorn comforted," it's a fail-safe. No Muggle has ever won more than ten games in a row according to this program."

Dr. Granger said in an aside to his daughter, " Do you think Ron might give me some pointers on my chess game?"

Hermione smiled delightedly," I'm sure he would, Dad. "

Ron overheard this last exchange and flushed with pleasure. It seemed that he wasn't rubbish at this whole Muggle computer thing. Maybe, just maybe he could actually make a difference. But first things first. Glancing over at Hermione and her father, he experienced a warm glow suffuse his entire being. He needed to talk to her, be with her and now was the perfect time.

As if reading Ron's mind, Charlie entered the room and announced that luncheon would be served in fifteen minutes. As the meeting had come to a virtual standstill while Hawthorn and Henderson attempted to re-launch the hard drive, Charlie leapt into action.

" Mr. Davies, could you excuse my brother and Hermione for a moment, please?" he requested.

" Of course, of course. They've put in a splendid morning." Mr. Davies enthused. " Go along. Get some fresh air – we want you back with more of those ideas you came up with this morning."

Charlie escorted them out of the room and guided them into the parlor next door. He then indicated the French doors that led onto a terrace and into the back garden.

" There are Aurors on the perimeter of the property but don't go too far. Go- I'll follow and cover you from a distance, " Charlie winked at Ron and Ron grew red in the face realizing that this was his opportunity at long last.

Hermione, however was ahead of him, She grabbed his hand and pulled them both through the French doors. He just had time to think that she was literally leading him down the garden path before she broke into a run ahead of him.


	13. A Nightingale at Noon

A/N: Well, here it is folks – or at least the beginning of what Ron and Hermione are to become although it does seem that they will continue to be victims of what I'm calling _snoggus interupptus _and other obstaclesas long as they are involved in the War and risky tasks assigned to them. There is still so much more than meets the eye and some surprises are in store for our favourite couple, not all of them pleasant, I fear. Thanks again for all the readers who are reviewing! You inspire me to write more even when I'm exhausted and the writing muse is not responding. And thanks to all the readers who aren't reviewing – it just helps to know that there are people who keep reading what I put out there. 

Muggle Bound: Chapter 13 A Nightingale at Noon 

Professor McGonagall was not, in fact, a patient woman. If a thing needed doing, then it should be done and the sooner the better. Dillydallying around, as she characterized it, was something for which she had little tolerance. But over the years and under the tutelage of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall had learned the importance and necessity of patience. This was one reason that she was exceedingly glad of her feline animagus. In her cat form, Minerva McGonagall could sit for hours undetected, senses alert, and achieve the persona of patience impossible in her human form.

Sitting in the Grangers' back garden, the Professor achieved the epitome of feline disinterest, paws tucked under and her emerald eyes deceptively closed. She looked for all the world like any self-respecting cat enjoying a mid-day doze. Beneath this façade, Minerva McGonagall reviewed the events of the last several hours, events which brought up a store of troublesome memories.

She had trained herself _not_ to think of Billius – years of training to overcome the sore spot in her heart that would never heal. Lately the reminders of him had come thick and fast. First came the events surrounding the tragedy of her close friend and mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Just as she had with Billius, she had pleaded with Albus not to go on that fateful evening. She remembered his last conversation with her.

" _Minerva, my dear, you of all people must realize that in some matters, there is no choice, only necessity. This is one of those times. Seers call it fate. If any unfortunate event arises, I trust you to carry on in my absence, both at Hogwarts and in other ways." With this, he clasped both her hands warmly. _

_The Professor had felt stinging in her eyes but steeled herself to be strong, as the Headmaster obviously needed her to be. _

" _What other things might those be, Albus?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice. _

" _You must take an even more active role in the Order of the Phoenix so that you can act as personal guardian to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," he replied noticing the look of surprise on her features. _

" _Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley? Yes, of course, but what about Mr. Potter? Surely…" Professor McGonagall caught the slight shake of the Headmaster's head. _

" _Yes, Minerva. You are quite right. Harry Potter will indeed need to be well protected. But that is a well-established fact and everyone's priority. What **must** be ensured is the safety of his two closest friends for they have a vital role to play and Harry cannot fully succeed without both of them by his side. I fear that may well be overlooked in a moment of crisis and that a crisis will be very soon at hand. That is why I need your word that you will take on the task of protecting them and ensuring their safety. I know how fond you are of Miss Granger who in so many ways is like yourself. And I have not forgotten, Minerva, of dear Billius and how much young Ronald is like him." _

The Professor twitched her tail. Yes, certainly that reminder of Billius was now constantly with her, for although in some aspects of personality, Ronald Weasley was very different from his uncle, in appearance, he was almost Billius's spitting image.

And now, here she was, doing fieldwork once again after so many years, this, to the surprise and she suspected, the annoyance of her fellow colleagues in the Order. But no matter what underground opposition she might have, she would keep her final vow to Albus Dumbledore and keep those two children safe. Well, she revised, not children – hardly children anymore although she remembered the two vastly different eleven year olds arriving at Hogwarts as clearly as yesterday. There had been a quality about both of them even then although she had privately cursed both of their activities and Mr. Potter's too many times to count. Now those two children had transformed into a brilliant, determined young woman and brave yet impulsive young man reminiscent of the Minerva and Billius of yesteryear. And for that reason alone, Minerva McGonagall would see this through and do everything in her considerable power to guard the fates of a young witch and wizard whose actions could very well shape the world of magic to come.

Overhead the trill of a nightingale stirred her from her thoughts. She recalled a night with Billius. Then she stiffened. A nightingale. At noon. Very slowly she unfurled herself and silently on soft cat paws crept stealthily towards the sound.

Ron trailed Hermione following the flagstone path, his thoughts in disarray. 

"Hurry," she urged. They left the terrace garden, pushed through a somewhat dilapidated gate and ended up in a clearing whose central feature was a fishpond that had seen better days. Brambles and wild roses hedged the entire area. A wooden swing for two sat beneath an oak tree dappled with sunlight, which filtered through its leaves. A lone bird sang in joyful trills. Panting from the mad dash, Hermione collapsed in the swing beckoning Ron to join her.

She was flushed, eyes bright and sparkling. Her hair was escaping its neat braids and with an impatient movement, she released it from its bonds causing it to cascade down her back and frame her lovely face with its riotous curls.

For a moment, Ron was rooted to the ground. Words could not express what he felt and he knew instinctively that only actions could show her what she meant to him.

He joined her on the swing. Knees touched, arms warmed to each other and lips met in an explosion of passion that was a promise of forever.

When at last they emerged for air, Ron's heart was pounding so hard, he was sure they could hear it back at the house.

" ' Mione," he breathed not daring to say anything else lest it break the incredible connection they had formed.

Hermione bit her lip as she heard Ron's abbreviated version of her name and tears filled her eyes. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. He shivered uncontrollably, caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

" Oh, Ron." Now she was in his arms and tears flowed form her eyes dampening his shirtfront. He buried his head in her hair reveling in its lemony citrus scent and murmured her name over and over as he stroked her back and her bare arms.

" Ssh – it's alright, 'Mione, love. I'll always be here for you," he whispered.

Finally, she raised her head from his embrace, cheeks streaked with tears but her eyes holding that same intense gaze that burned right to his soul.

" Ronald Weasley, you said you had some things to say to me and I need to hear them –

now," she said her voice wavering with emotion.

Ron now more relaxed than he'd been well, in forever, grinned cheekily at her, " I thought I just told you."

Hermione's eyes glinted dangerously. " If you think that you can get away by not talking to me," she started a familiar tone present in her voice.

Ron cut her off.

" Teasing, love. Sorry – I couldn't resist. You're so bloody beautiful when you get worked up." Hermione stopped mid-sentence, blushed heavily and stared at him in disbelief.

Now he'd done it. No more stalling, Weasley. Taking both of her hands in his, he met her eyes.

" Hermione Granger, I've been a fool ten times over and I hope you can forgive me for all the times when I've screwed things up between us. But I've learned from my mistakes and I want to make it right. You've been my best friend for a long time and I value our friendship more than I can say but it isn't enough anymore. I care about you far beyond friendship. I want us to be together and not just in a " date for my brother's wedding" kind of way, but something more – uh - long term. I'll understand if you want to think about this or if it's not what you want but there it is – from my heart to yours." His voice trailed away and he finished shyly looking down at his feet.

" Stop," Hermione said shakily. " Just stop. Not everything that messed things up between us has been your fault. I wanted you to acknowledge your feelings for me so badly that I deliberately baited you about Krum and McLaggen. I thought if you were jealous enough, you'd eventually admit that you liked me. I'm so sorry, Ron. It was a stupid, manipulative thing to do and it backfired so badly that I thought I'd lost you forever. Because I care about you the same way – far beyond our friendship and I have for the last three years."

Ron sat stunned as he looked down at her. Now Hermione couldn't meet his eyes and gazed worriedly at her hands. He hastened to reassure her.

" Listen, 'Mione. We've wasted a lot of time – or not. Maybe we had to go through all those things to get here. But we're here now and we both want the same thing, don't we?" His heart was now pounding again needing to hear her answer, needing to take her in his arms again and start catching up on all the lost time and making a way to the future.

She looked up then and her brown eyes melted his heart with the love shining in their velvety depths.

" Yes, " she whispered. " Yes, we do want the same things."

As they leaned forward to seal those last words with their lips, the final trill of the nightingale's song sounded immediately above them. Without warning the world around them dissolved into chaos.


	14. United We Stand

Muggle Bound Chapter 14 United We Stand A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! 

Professor McGonagall in her animagus form felt her fur bristle. She moved rapidly through the underbrush towards the running trills of birdcall. She must hurry. That was no ordinary bird, of that she was certain. Leaping gracefully over an old stump, the Professor spotted her quarry perched in an old oak tree. It was another unfortunate sight that stopped her cold in her tracks.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in each other's arms.

The Professor's whiskers twitched and her eyes blazed green fire. What bat-brained dimwit had let those two out into the garden unprotected? Especially without informing her. Heads would roll! And for that matter, how could these two, her charges, be so heedless? Merlin, she hoped they had remembered their wands.

Before she progressed any further in her internal raging, she noted that the nightingale had ceased singing and flown to a low branch in the neighbour's adjoining garden. Cursing to herself, the Professor turned and crouched behind her stump.

Two very slight pops alerted her to a new presence near the nightingale's branch. Once again her fur bristled as she detected magic in the air and the sound of low voices. She willed herself to remain calm as she slowly inched forward to listen.

" Well, well. For once the luck of Merlin favours us," a tall black-hooded figure gloated nastily as he peered through a break in the hedge.

" Easy marks sitting there not noticing anything but themselves. Potter's two sidekicks in one fell swoop. The Dark Lord will be pleased when we bring them in," the other figure who had joined him replied triumphantly.

The Professor eyed the Death Eaters with scorn. Did they actually think that they would be able to capture anyone in an area protected with wards and some of the best trained Aurors in the business? Why, all she needed to do was transform into her human form and she could deal with both these traitorous scum herself! Some inner voice, sounding remarkably like her old friend Dumbledore, warned her to wait.

The two Death Eaters surprisingly did not hurry. Instead the first, a tall slender wizard with a low hypnotizing voice, said to his colleague " Wait! You know our instructions. Wait until the others arrive. The first unit have arrived but there are too many Aurors here who still need to be otherwise occupied." He put his hand out to stop the other from moving forward.

" But the two are right here in front of us. There will never be a better chance. One stunning spell and they are ours!" objected the other man, who was burly and heavy-set.

" Pah, don't be a fool, Goyle. We don't see anyone, but beyond that broken down gate – typically Muggle by the way, there is bound to be more protection for these two. If our spies are right, then this secret Ministry project actually involves the Mudblood girl and that despicable spawn of the Weasley blood traitors, hard as that is to believe."

Now Minerva McGonagall recognized the unpleasant but cultured voice. It was none other than one of the Order's worst enemies, Lucius Malfoy.

Furious but determined, the Professor considered the decision she now had to make – warn the others before the attack or remain with her two charges who had no idea of their imminent danger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the first sounds of the distinctive pops from beyond the gate, Ron instinctively grabbed Hermione, muttering," wand" in her ear. Then he pulled her around the swing and behind the protective branches of the leafy oak tree. Curses and flashes of green light left no doubt that an attack was underway.

" Protego," a voice rumbled and Ron knew instantly that Charlie was nearby. Above them the birdsong sounded out of place.

" Ron," Hermione spoke in a low urgent voice," Look-over there."

Shrouded by the oak's branches and protected by rioting brambles behind them, Ron and Hermione were barely visible. Which was exactly how Ron wanted it. He had not taken his promise to Dr. Granger lightly. He _would_ protect Hermione with every ounce of his being.

Now he turned and gave a slight gasp. Hermione, her eyes wide with anxiety, indicated two Death Eaters walking in a bee- line toward their present sanctuary.

" Follow my lead," Ron whispered squeezing Hermione's hand and hoping for Merlin's sake and their own, that for once she would agree without debate. Hermione was a dab hand at spells, charms and potions but Ron was taller, faster and a better strategist. He truly believed that if they worked together, they would be unbeatable. Now was definitely the time to prove that theory.

For one instant, Hermione's mouth took on a determined line, but she caught the sight of Ron's set face, alert eyes and tensed shoulders and simply returned the hand-squeeze.

The Death Eaters were now within range. Ron coiled his body like a dangerous wildcat ready to spring.

" Stay here, surprise mode. Go low – take the chunky one. Game on, love."

With that Ron leapt into the fray. A green jet shot immediately towards him narrowly missing his shoulder. Ron pointed his wand just behind the taller Death Eater and declaimed," Aquati Plumus "at the fish pond. Immediately the pond's water was sucked up to its mid-point. A huge jet of water shot out and knocked the Death Eater off his feet and his wand soared into the air.

" Accio, wand," Ron cried and the errant wand zoomed towards him.

" Do something, you fool," yelled Lucius Malfoy to his confederate.

The hapless Goyle took aim at Ron only to hear immediately behind him " Petrificas Totalus" as Hermione had doubled round behind him and caught him unawares.

" Stupendo," a jet of green light erupted from Ron's wand and stopped Lucius Malfoy effectively. The Death Eater fell, stunned, to the ground.

Ron extended his hand to Hermione.

" Alright?" he arched an eyebrow in inquiry.

" Perfectly," Hermione replied coolly stepping over the now statue-like Goyle.

" Should we-um-lift the hoods and see who we've got?" Hermione asked tentatively.

" I think we need to leave now and join the others. Who knows when another two may pop up?" Ron replied grasping her hand and edging towards the gate.

Immediately a fresh cacophony of curses sounded and the summer sky was filled with neon wandfire.

" Ron, my parents," Hermione whispered in a panic.

" Right, back to back – defensive spells. We've got to get back to the house. Don't get too fancy." Ron had his next strategy ready. He was deliberately high-handed. Angry Hermione was good – panicked Hermione was not.

Hermione pouted and said with rising indignation, " What no wandless magic or counter jinxes? I hope you don't think that you're going to get to order me around all the time, now that we're together, Ronald?"

" Wouldn't dream of it, love. You know too many hexes to make that safe," he parried.

He smiled at her and she managed a haughty glare that suggested he'd hear about this later. He could deal with that. He bent down to kiss her cheek and then said in a quiet but firm voice, " Now, let's go-Keep it simple, straight and deadly. On my count...,"

Unnoticed behind them, the graceful tabby cat paused briefly to wash a paw. Then as the pair passed through the gate, she dropped to all fours and crept towards the rose briar hedge. The nightingale flew overhead.


	15. The Better Part of Valour

A/N: Thanks to all for your reviews! So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I find the battle scenes take much longer. Also real life tends to interfere with my writing life. Hopefully Chapter 16 will be up much sooner. Muggle Bound Chapter 15 The Better Part of Valour 

The clearing beyond the gate posed as an unlikely a scene on a sultry summer afternoon in the middle of London, as could have been imagined. Nearest the gate Charlie dueled with two Death Eaters. The work he had done with dragons obviously put him at an advantage, as he appeared to anticipate each of the Death Eater's moves.

To the side of the house near a blossoming flower garden, Henderson, the Ministry Official, was battling a tall intimidating Wizard. Jets of red light flew from their wands but surprisingly both of their aims seemed to be missing their marks. Nearby on the ground lay Hawthorn, the Ministry computer expert. His wand expertise had evidently failed him.

Closest to the house on the terrace itself Remus Lupin was engaged in a war of words as well as wands.

"I'd know you anywhere, Greyback," Lupin said through gritted teeth as he dodged a stunning spell.

"As if a weakling half-breed like yourself is in any position to oppose us or the Dark Lord. You won't even acknowledge the real power at your disposal. Fool!" the dark figure spat contemptuously.

"Silencio!" Lupin's curse hit its mark and Fenrir Greyback was left mouthing his next hex which Lupin again neatly dodged.

Ron and Hermione edged through the gate, sideways and back- to- back. With cautious crab-like movement they moved forward, ready to take their attack stance at a moment's notice. They had practiced this maneuver many times with Harry and Remus Lupin. If an attacker approached, one would remain standing tall, the other would crouch low; one would deflect or protect, while the other threw hexes and curses towards their common enemy. It worked in theory and had worked in their practice sessions. Now they would discover if it worked in the heated reality of battle.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand – once. _Hold till ready_. Hermione concentrated as she adjusted her balance slightly to prepare for a crouching stance.

Charlie yelled,"Protego!" and deflected yet another curse. With a backward leap towards Ron and Hermione, he aimed his wand high towards the nearest Death Eater.

"Stupefy! " Immediately his adversary froze in position.

A second Death Eater raised his wand, "Stupendo!" The red light shot towards Ron and Hermione.Two squeezes. _Attack now!_

Hermione ducked and shouted," Protego!" In synchronized action, Ron dodged the light and loudly declaimed, "Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater's wand flew high in the air and then dropped ten feet landing in a prickly rose briar. With his partner still frozen in his last position, the now wandless Wizard dove into the briar to retrieve his wand. His non-magical cursing added a peculiar humour to a deadly situation.

"Coward," muttered Charlie disgustedly. "They're mostly cowards - these Death Eaters, need the great ' Dark Lord' to hide behind. Then with some urgency, he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Look, you two. Thanks and all that, but it's crucial you get back to the house sooner than later. That wandless wonder in the thorns let slip that it's the two of you they were sent to kidnap. Merlin knows what kind of ransom they were planning to exact.

"But," Ron started.

"No buts," Charlie returned. "I don't suppose you are going to give Voldemort the pleasure of your company– or Hermione's?"

Ron's brain snapped back into place. " Keep Hermione safe, Keep Hermione safe," a voice in his head chanted. Charlie observed the effects of his last words on his youngest brother and sought to reinforce them.

"Don't play the hero-just go. There's a side door on the other side of the parlour. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, looking grimly determined.

"Right, aim for there. Protect yourselves but don't take on other's battles. That's what they want – a way to get to you. Now much as I've enjoyed this little chat, my mark is coming around and you need to go – now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unnoticed by any of the combatants, the tabby cat crept low to the ground hugging the perimeter of the garden. Her emerald eyes observed the progress of the two youngest participants. They looked out of place in their Muggle clothing against a backdrop of Death Eaters' black robes and the deep royal blue of the Ministry Aurors.

Overhead the nightingale flitted across the garden and landed on a branch. Beneath its perch, Henderson and the commanding figure of a Death Eater still engaged in their slow-motion duel.

Minerva McGonagall felt the fur on the ruff of her feline neck stand on end. Something was very wrong. This dueling resembled a practice session or worse thought, a type of controlled spell where one wizard was not in control of his actions and another wizard did not wish anyone to know of it.

The tabby increased her speed, still hidden in the undergrowth bordering the adjacent flower garden.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Ron skirted the garden in the opposite direction to the Professor. In a bid to keep out of view as much as possible, they were using the Granger vegetable garden as protective cover. Screened by a pair of trellises covered with scarlet runner beans, Hermione paused.

"What my mother will say about her garden, I can't think," she whispered ruefully.

Ron took her hand and reassured her. "Your Mum will be so glad you're safe that it won't matter." He peered between the narrow opening separating the trellises and took stock.

"Alright, all we need to do is get past Professor Lupin and his mark. The door is just to the side of that yellow flowering shrub, right?"

"Witch hazel," Hermione muttered incomprehensibly.

"What! The only witch here is you and unless you've changed your name in the last thirty seconds, it's not Hazel." Ron replied worriedly, wondering if Hermione had sustained an injury he didn't know about.

"No, the yellow flowering bush is witch hazel. It has healing properties." she explained impatiently.

"Right, well hopefully we won't need it. Let's go, Hermione, you heard what Charlie said." It never ceased to amaze him how she pulled information like this out of thin air. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Edging out of the vegetable garden, Ron checked the position of Lupin and his opponent. Excellent. Remus faced them and his opponent had his back to them. Grasping Hermione's hand, Ron propelled them onto the flagstone terrace behind the large Death Eater and towards the side door.

"Ron," Hermione gasped and tugged on his hand. He stopped and turned putting her behind him somewhat forcefully. The scene in front of him had changed imperceptibly.

Remus still faced them, giving no sign of recognition. His opponent still had his back to them. No, what had changed the scene was at the periphery of his vision. Across the garden the big-boned Death Eater who had been dueling slow motion, lunged forward pointing his wand and crying, "Imperio!" at the unfortunate Henderson. Immediately Henderson collapsed to the ground and remained there with a glazed expression on his face.

The kaleidoscope shifted its pieces again. Now the Death Eater strode towards Remus Lupin.

" Greyback, behind you!" the Death Eater rumbled in a low accented voice.

As Fenrir Greyback turned to encounter Ron and Hermione, Lupin's wand emitted a stream of red light.

"Stupendo!" Lupin yelled.

Lupin's curse hit Greyback whobecame immediately immobile. The deep-voiced foreign Death Eater who now faced them threw off his hood. Ron readied himself in attack stance expecting Hermione to do the same. To his horror, he found Hermione shaking violently beside him and staring at the Death Eater opposite her as a rabbit stares at a snake.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Antonin Dolohov said, menace in every syllable, "we meet again."

Professor McGonagall secreted herself behind a tall clump of vivid pink peonies, ready to spring. She had been right. The Ministry official, who Moody had referred to as Henderson, was under the effects of an Imperius Curse. How this could have happened, she shuddered to imagine but the results were irrefutable.

Across the garden, Minerva McGonagall noted that Ron and Hermione had left the shelter of the vegetable garden while Remus Lupin was still engaged in battle with his Death Eater adversary. Could she make it round the side of the house and into Crook shanks cat flap in time to warn the others and summon reinforcements? Should she transfigure to human form and enter the battle? Then Henderson dropped to the ground and the Professor was left in no doubt as to her next move.

"Now don't resist, my dear Miss Granger," Dolohov sneered."You and Mr. Weasley are about to be honoured with a visit to our Dark Lord."

At this, Remus Lupin took aim at Dolohov and Ron leapt in front of Hermione, his wand at the ready.

"Very admirable, but quite futile. Henderson, get up and make yourself useful. " He gestured towards the house and said, " Before you do anything you might regret, Miss Granger might want to bid farewell to her parents."

The French doors opened and another Death Eater shoved Dr. and Mrs. Granger onto the terrace.

"NO!" Hermione cried out. She emerged from her vulnerable state, her eyes blazing with anger. Raising her wand, she aimed a spell directly at Dolohov's chest.

Dolohov easily deflected the curse. Meanwhile Henderson in a zombie like state had approached Remus Lupin. Lupin eyed him with pity and pulled his wand to his chest.

Ron seethed with rage. Where was the rest of the Ministry back up? Where was Tonks and where was Charlie? What about McGonagall? For the love of Merlin, he needed to do something and quickly! As if in answer to his invocation, a movement behind Dolohov caught his eye. A grey tabby made its way silently through the thick grass. Ron acted, chess strategy to the fore.

"He's right, Hermione. We'd best go peacefully," Ron said in a defeated voice. She turned to him furiously but he caught her hand and squeezed two times. She squeezed back twice to show she understood. Ron counted under his breath, " One, Two, Three."

The garden erupted from tense stillness to frenetic motion. The tabby sprang to life and landed square on Dolohov's back digging in sharp claws and hissing and spitting. Remus Lupin in a lightning move aimed his wand first at the slow-moving Henderson.

"Petrificas Totalus!"Lupin's spell hit its mark and Henderson became rigid. Lupin turned just in time to deflect a curse from the Grangers' guard. Lupin advanced up the terrace and uttered," Reducto!" The overhang of the roof shading the terrace doors crashed down on the Death Eater. Dr. Granger pulled his trembling wife to safety.

Dolohov screamed in agony as the tabby bit his arm as he tried to shake it off. With his other arm, he managed to use his wand and yelled,"Crucio!" A red beam shot forward directly towards Hermione, now squatting in defensive position. Ron knew she would not be able to utter a shielding spell before the curse hit. Instinctively he shoved her out of the way and cried," Stupefy!" before taking the full impact of Dolohov's curse.

Dimly her heard Hermione's cries of anguish; then all went black.


	16. Aftermath

A/N: Thanks to everyone for continuing to read even with the week delays in updates!The mystery of Billius and Professor McGonagall will begin to take on a whole new meaning as Ron and Hermione continue to search for a way to harness the power of Muggle technology. Special thanks to those who are reviewing-it helps more than you know to hear from you. 

Muggle Bound Chapter 16 Aftermath 

Voices. Many voices-high pitched and low. Conversation not quite clear washing over him like wavelets at the shore. Ron Weasely faded in and out of consciousness. Snippets of phrases and words played like a tape loop in his mind. He would almost grasp their meaning only to have them slip away until next time round.

"_So lucky-he could have been killed!" _

Well, he still was alive. That was a relief although every molecule in his body seemed to ache, twinge or stab causing paroxysms of pain.

"_At least he would have died a hero." _

Some hero. Pure instinct had caused him to leap in front of Hermione and shove her aside. She'd be furious with him – probably hex him into the next decade. The galling thing was she'd be right. It was _her _ job to shield or deflect and _his_ to attack.

"_Oh, little Ronnie!"_

"_Now Molly, he's going to be fine."_

Those were his mother and father, of course. After this latest adventure he could be sure that his mother would do everything in her power to stop the Horcruxes Hunt with Harry.

"_It's imperative that we understand Mr. Weasley's prognosis."_

Professor McGonagall? What was _she_ doing here and what about his prognosis? He was alive, wasn't he?

"You realize the power of the Cruciatus curse diminishes greatly when the caster of the spell is in severe pain himself."

This voice was a stranger. He strained to remember. Of course, Dolohov had a tabby cat attacking him while he cast the curse. Now- tabby cat–-no- it hurt too much to think.

Voices. All kinds of voices but never the one he needed to hear the most. Where was she? She must be safe. She had to be. He may as well have perished if he hadn't saved her. His thoughts became frantic. Ron's arms and legs thrashed and he moaned," No, No!"

"_Mr.Weasley, can you hear us?"_

"_Ron, Ronnie-wake up-please dear!"_

A gentle hand on his arm. Then softly, almost a whisper.

"Ron, Ron. I'm here-please come back." Hermione entreated. He could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Now everyone, I'm sure Mr. Weasley is beginning to rouse. He doesn't need this many people in the room when he regains consciousness," the stranger's voice said with authority.

"Alright then," his mother took charge. "Fred, George, Charlie-off you go! Your father and I will stay. Yes, Gin, you can stay as well."

"No, Mum. I'll go with the others but I _really_ think…," his sister was using the voice she normally used when she wanted to be taken seriously.

Ron groaned inwardly. His family! Didn't anyone but Gin understand that what he needed right now was Hermione?

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley," he heard Hermione speaking somewhat tentatively. "I really _need _to stay, if you don't mind. You see…,"

Hermione didn't get any further. Some sort of non-verbal communication was taking place, he felt. The next words confirmed this.

"_Of course_, my dear! This is so wonderful-exactly what I was hoping for. Now you and your parents must come to dinner as soon as Ronnie is back on his feet. I can't tell you how pleased…"

"Molly, dear " his father interrupted.

"Mum, you'll have them engaged, married and with two kids to boot before Ron ever comes out of his stupor." Ginny said with exasperation.

Voices fade.

" It's just that I'm so glad. When that silly Lavender girl came along, I could have wrung your brother's neck…,"

The door shut and with it came blessed silence. Ron opened one eye carefully and grinned weakly. The eyes he was longing to see smiled back at him.

"You have to stop this, Ron." Hermione spoke quietly controlling the emotion." Twice in six months." Her bottom lip trembled.

"Come here," Ron tried to pull her towards him but his arm refused to cooperate. It hung uselessly by his side. "Hermione, my arm!" he choked.

"What? Oh, your arm. The Healer said it might be numb for a few days, maybe a week." She stroked the offending appendage and snuggled herself in closely to him. Leaning over, she planted her lips on his and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Are these numb, too?" she asked a hint of mischief now evident in her voice.

"Not at all, woman." Ron reconnected their lips and set about to prove just how true his last statement was.

When at last they broke apart she inquired, "Feel alright?"

"Wonderful, but I think I'm going to need much more of that last therapy."

"Prat! What you need is some rest," she teased.

"'Mione, please," Ron returned trying to look even more pitiful then he felt.

"Well, alright. But only one more dose." She said firmly. "Your family wants to see you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron remained in St. Mungo's for three more days. Much of the time he spent under the influence of sleeping draughts. His Healer, a fellow by the name of MacMillan, distant relation to Ernie MacMillan, was adamant about Ron's need for sleep.

"I'm feeling much better," Ron whined when he was told to stay in bed, "The movement's coming back in my arm and I can stand on my own."

"Mr. Weasley, you were hit by an extremely powerful curse. You are on three pain-reducing potions and too much activity at this time could cause a relapse. I must insist on at least two more days bed rest." Healer MacMillan replied. There was no room for compromise in his words.

"Of course, Healer MacMillan. Ronald will do _exactly_ as you say," Molly Weasley stated,glaring at her youngest son.

Ron looked for support from the only other occupant of the room. Hermione sat curled up in a chair reading on book on enchanted objects. She glanced up and smiled sympathetically, but replied with just as much firmness in her voice as his mother.

"It's for the best, Ron. After all, I want a date for the Wedding who can actually dance with me," she concluded with a twinkle in her eye.

Ron muttered mutinously under his breath and turned in his bed away from the others.

"What a bloody waste of time this bed rest was," he thought just before he fell once more into a dreamless sleep.

A day later found him sitting up in bed consuming large quantities of roast chicken and vegetables. Hermione and Ginny were with him, the former gazing at him fondly while the latter looked disgusted at his table manners.

Hermione was relating the conversation she had heard the night before the attack.

"What I don't understand is the part about your Uncle Billius. You've never mentioned him and yet it sounds like he was quite important."

Seeing that Ron still had his mouth full, Ginny explained.

"But you see, Hermione, we didn't know anything really until the other night. Ron, did you tell her about Herodotus Henckel?"

"Herodotus who?" Hermione inquired with eyebrows raised.

"Guess not! Honestly Ron, have you not filled Hermione in on anything the last few days? What have you been doing during all those visits? Wait, don't answer that question!" Ginny spoke sarcastically.

Ron swallowed the last morsel of his dinner.

" Shut it, Gin," he scowled. "As you should know, I've been _sleeping_. Not exactly conducive to good conversation. So, Hermione, this is what we know about Uncle Billius."

Ron was proud that he could retell the tragic history of his Uncle without breaking down although he did feel a little shaky by the end. Hermione approached at the end of his recital, took his hand and squeezed it.

Gin gulped and said "So now you know-but there's part of _your_ story that _we_ didn't hear anything about."

"Yeah," Ron agreed thoughtfully. "What's the McGonagall connection? I mean it seems obvious now that they were on the same Ministry team, but there seems to be something more."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm wondering just form little things-well-I may as well tell you that I did some digging about Professor McGonagall." She stopped and blushed a deep rose.

"Hermione," Ron teased, "What _did_ you do? Hmm, my girlfriend, the detective." To his great amusement and pleasure, Hermione went an even deeper shade of pink when she heard the word "girlfriend."

"Never mind him, the git!" Gin said impatiently," What did you find out?"

"Well, Tonks told me that Professor McGonagall had been in really bad shape after the first War and Professor Dumbledore had asked her to take over the Transfiguration Department at Hogwarts. It goes without saying that if a member of your team died tragically and the traitor was never discovered, you would be in terrible shape. But-if you were in a close relationship with that person…" Hermione's words trailed off as she let the other two examine the implications.

"Wait, you're saying- You mean-McGonagall and Uncle Billius?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, and why not, Ron? The Professor wasn't always _just_ our Professor. She was a woman and a brilliant one at that," Hermione replied indignantly.

"I don't believe it. Our Uncle Billius was larger than life. He probably had girls by the dozen fawning all over him." Ron argued.

Hermione bristled, "So, if he apparently was so much like you, maybe he made some unwise decisions before he came to his senses." The temperature of the room had cooled by several degrees.

"Now, listen here Hermione,that's not what I meant at all," Ron began.

"Time.Out." Ginny said forcefully. "Ron, remember we thought we hadn't been told the whole story. And remember when the Twins were talking about McGonagall and transfiguration. Dad shook his head at Mum when she started to say something. We wondered what that was about. What Hermione says-it makes a lot of sense."

"It might be a reason, too, why she's doing all this fieldwork for the Order." Hermione pointed out.

"She has been here at the Hospital constantly, too," Ron said more to himself than the others. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. Gin and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"Of course, Herodotus Henckel! He would know all about it. I wonder if Dad might contact him for a visit. I'd like to talk to him about the Muggle technology thing in any case."

Hermione sighed in frustration. " Just who is this Herodotus Henckel and why is he so important?"

"Ah, my dear young lady," said a rich deep voice from the corridor. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Herodotus Henckel, very much at your service. And you are undoubtedly the young lady for whom Ronald was searching that day at the station."

"This is my sister Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, sir," Ron stated proudly.

"I couldn't but help overhearing the last bit of your conversation, Ronald, and I may be of some assistance, if you so wish." Mr. Henckel smiled benignly on the three of them.


	17. History of a Hero

A/N: A very long chapter this time but necessary to the unfolding plot. Have patience, friends. The threads begin to unravel slowly. I am looking at approximately 25 chapters at this point. There is still some _major_ action to go. Please let me know what questions you haveand what you are thinking. It really helps me as I write. Muggle Bound Chapter 17 History of a Hero 

Ron smiled at the white-haired gentleman who now took the only remaining seat in the tiny overcrowded room. His presence seemed to radiate glowing warmth much like the tingling that Ron had experienced after shaking the old fellow's hand.

"I was hoping to speak with you," Ron stated. "We're-that is Hermione and I-we're working on an interesting project for the Ministry. I thought you might be able to help us."

"Well,that's most flattering, son. It's been a long time since the Ministry has asked for my assistance," he replied, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Ron," Hermione warned using her Prefect's voice, "I'm not sure if we should be talking about the project." The expression on her face warred between worry and anger.

Ron reacted immediately. "What are you on about?" he asked indignantly. He felt responsible for Herodotus Henckel. He knew instinctively that this wizard was an important link in what they were trying to accomplish. Ron's face grew crimson and despite his efforts to control himself, he glared at Hermione. Why couldn't she trust his judgment for once?

Hermione, now also with a growing colour in her face turned away from Ron and sat rigidly, her hands gripping the sides of her chair. Ginny rose and moved towards Hermione, placing a supportive hand on Hermione's arm. She then returned Ron's glare.

"Ron, let's just examine the situation sensibly. I'm sure Mr. Henckel won't be offended. He knows about Ministry protocol. After all Dad told us that your nephew works at the Ministry. And didn't you work with our Uncle Billius as an Unspeakable at one time?"

Beside her, Hermione's tension eased and she gave Ginny a grateful look. However, she continued to ignore Ron. Ron's cheeks had cooled and he realized that he owed his sister a vote of thanks for her well-timed interference. Even though he and Hermione were now together, their infamous rows were obviously not going to be a thing of the past.

With Hermione now refusing to meet his eyes and Ginny pointedly glaring at him, he sought a way to remedy the situation.

Meanwhile Herodotus Henckel sat observing the interaction quietly with a half-smile on his face.

Ron tried again, "Actually, sir, we were very curious about the time leading up to our Uncle's-uh-disappearance. And the fact that there must have been a betrayal. Well, there seem to be so many unanswered questions."

"You and your sister are quite right, I did work with your uncle closely. In fact I was on the team of five-your uncle being the team leader. We had been in Deep Cover for two years and were closing in on the last vital piece of information we needed," he stated quite matter-of-factly although his faded blue eyes revealed a slight moistness.

Hermione spoke hesitantly, "I wonder, sir, if you are able to tell us more. I know that the Unspeakables are bound to secrecy about their work even years after the events occurred." Here, she did meet Ron's eyes glancing briefly at him but with a world of meaning. "And," she continued doggedly, "I understand the reasons behind maintaining that secrecy. But it could help us enormously with our new initiative if you were able to tell us a little more about what you were doing."

"My dear, you certainly have a keen understanding for one so young. At this point, I can see no harm in sharing some of the details of our venture. There are a few things, however that I would not reveal without Ministry clearance and some, I fear to which I was never privy." Herodotus Henckel finished his narrative sadly.

"Please go on," Ginny urged, her eyes sparkling. Ron noticed that his sister appeared more animated than she had been since working on her "plan" at the Twins' flat. He thought guiltily that he and Hermione needed to include her more. He looked up and found Hermione gazing across at him. She was obviously thinking the same thing. They exchanged small smiles sharing both an apology to each other and a mutual understanding of Ginny's need. It was at that moment that Ron realized the depth of his feelings for Hermione. The connection between them strengthened with each of these exchanges. To need no words and yet understand each other perfectly. Ron marveled at his good fortune.

Herodotus Henckel cleared his throat. " Let me give you some background first. When you apply to the Department of Mysteries, there is a rigorous set of tests and interviews. It isn't enough to have top marks on the NEWTS from Hogwarts or any other Wizarding School, although it is a requirement."

Here he noted that Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she was nodding in agreement.

" I see you understand this, Miss Granger. It is perhaps a career route that you wish to pursue," he suggested sympathetically.

Hermione blushed avoiding Ron's curious stare and Ginny's look of admiration.

"We can talk about that later," she replied firmly." It's just an idea anyway."

The old wizard smiled, "If you want this, you will achieve it, but you have other things on which you must concentrate first."

Hermione and Ginny started, but Ron grinned.

"Picking up on strong emotions, sir?" he teased.

"All three of yours as a matter of fact," the older man stated his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "But I digress. Yes, the application process for becoming an Unspeakable requires not only the marks but also several other attributes. Those accepted into the training program must have exceptional skills and talents. Those who are registered as an animagus or metamorph are preferred. A wizard or witch who can summon a particularly strong patronus for an extended period of time is also sought after. Finally, those with seer or divination talents are also accepted."

"What about defensive and dueling abilities?" Ron asked intrigued by this glimpse into the arena where his Uncle had fought.

"Well, that's also desirable but not as much a priority as it would be for an Auror. The most significant difference between an Auror and an Unspeakable is that an Auror's mission is overt. Defense and attack are necessary skills as are strategy, split-second timing and strength. An Unspeakable's job is much of the time covert-undercover missions, breaking codes, blending in with the environment in order to discover more." Herodotus Henckel paused for a breath and observed his three listeners thoughtfully.

"I know both Aurors and Unspeakables work in teams or squads. How does that work?"Hermione's face took on a rosy hue, her eyebrows crinkled and she gently sucked in her bottom lip. Ron sighed with affection. He loved to watch Hermione like this – so intent and focused, ready to put together all the facts and figures at her disposal.

"An excellent question, my dear!" Mr. Henckel returned enthusiastically. "And a particularly interesting one in the case of our team. Most Unspeakable teams are made up of wizards and witches with specific but different areas of expertise. Because of the importance of our mission, our team was slightly larger and shared some overlap of talents."

"Can you tell us about he members of your team without breaking Ministry regulations?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I can, indeed, and in fact it is necessary to the story I'm going to relate," Herodotus Henckel nodded. " First, of course, there was your Uncle Billius, the team leader. Besides being an accomplished animagus, he also was an excellent strategic planner. No one I know ever bested him at chess and he was a brilliant Quidditch player."

Hermione caught her breath and Ginny smiled at Ron's smug expression.

"Much like your young man," Herodotus said meaningfully to Hermione whose cheeks became even rosier.

"Then there was Minerva McGonagall," continued the wizard, "whom I believe you all know quite well as a Professor. Minerva was a brilliant and beautiful witch, also a registered animagus and very skillful with transfiguration and breaking codes."

"_Brilliant_ and _beautiful_?" Ginny repeated and directed the comment towards her brother, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Ron had the grace to look somewhat abashed and avoided his sister's eyes.

Mr. Henckel observed this interchange with a chuckle, "Yes, the young ladies are correct. Although not official, Billius and Minerva were engaged. No one knew but myself as it was frowned upon to pursue relationships within the same Ministry department. But more of that later. The third member of the team was a young fellow by the name of Nigel Davies, just out of Hogwarts but with a stellar reputation in Potions and Charms. Nigel was a metamorph and the ability to change his appearance at will was considered a great asset to the team."

Something clicked in Ron's brain. "Nigel Davies? Wait-isn't that the head bloke from the Ministry that's in charge of our project?" he inquired of Hermione.

She nodded thoughtfully, a worried expression crossing her face.

"Well, isn't that an interesting coincidence? "Herodotus Henckel said quietly, almost to himself. "Yes, quite fascinating how coincidences pop up like that. Now our fourth member, also a metamorph, almost didn't make the team. You see, she was a Black and though a quite brilliant witch, there was a particular prejudice towards her family, many of whom were being lured into following the Dark Lord."

"Black? As in Sirius Black?" Ginny squeaked excitedly.

"Yes, indeed. A cousin of his, in fact. Of course, dear Sirius turned out to be neither a Death Eater nor a murderer and his older cousin was not involved with Death Eaters either. In fact Andromeda ended up marrying a Muggle named Tonks and completely divorced herself from the Black family and its name," Henckel mused.

"But that means-it has to be…"Ron reasoned out loud.

"Tonks'mother!" Both Hermione and Ginny finished for him.

"Hmm, coincidences abound, it seems," Mr. Henckel frowned." So you know dear Andromeda's daughter, do you?"

His frown concerning "coincidences" was not lost on the other three. Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. It now seemed imperative that they glean every piece of information they could from this first hand source.

Herodotus feeling their questions, continued his saga. "Finally, of course, there was myself. I was somewhat astonished when I was accepted as an Unspeakable, being neither an animagus nor a metapmorph. Of course I did achieve Outstanding in all my NEWTS and my peculiar talent of reading others' strong emotions and divining past and present events from them, must have weighed in the balance. But I do think being included on such a prestigious team was entirely due to Billius. He and I had been friends at Hogwarts even though he, of course, was a Gryffindor and I, a Ravenclaw."

The urgency to discover more from Mr. Henckel increased exponentially as Healer MacMillan entered the room.

"Good afternoon, sir. Ladies. Well, well, Mr. Weasley, isn't this lovely? All these visitors and more on the way. Let's just have a wee look at you although I reckon that I will be able to release you today."

"Release me? That's bloody fantastic!" Here Ron caught Hermione's eye and amended, "I mean, that's the best news I've heard since the Cannons tied their last game! But, what do you mean, other visitors?" Ron concluded worriedly. Hermione and Ginny exchanged panicked glances.

"Then maybe I should be on my way,"Mr. Henckel suggested politely, rising from his chair.

"NO!" Ron almost shouted, "I mean, please stay a while longer. We were just getting to what we needed…"

"What Ron means," Hermione finished smoothly, "is that we'd like to hear the rest of the story."

Ginny nodded vigorously while Ron smiled thankfully at Hermione and agreed, "Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

Ginny now took a hand." Healer MacMillan, who are the visitors and when will they be here?"

Healer MacMillan completed his examination of Ron and stated, "Yes, you're in much better shape. Your arm is usable although it won't have its usual strength for another few days. Keep up the pain potions for another two days as well but the worst is over, young Weasley. There's only so much we can do for you here. It's important not to brood. Taking an active interest in other things will be helpful and from what I've observed, this young lady can provide as good an antidote as we could in that department."

As both Ron and Hermione were blushing violently at this last statement, Ginny reminded the Healer of his earlier information.

"Visitors?" she inquired politely.

"Ah, yes." Healer MacMillan thought a moment. " Some Ministry people and members of your family. Hand an owl about fifteen minutes ago. They should be arriving shortly."

"Thanks, Healer MacMillan," Ron spoke now recovered from his blush. Hermione had moved her chair beside him and was now holding his hand. He gave it a squeeze as MacMillan took his leave. There was no doubt that she was much more than an antidote in his present state.

"If you could give us the bare bones of what happened the night our Uncle disappeared, we'd be most grateful," Ginny urged.

Mr. Henckel sensing the time limitations replied," I'll do what I can."

A faraway look now on his face, he began his recital.

_We were in an encampment near Voldemort's lair. The team had made our home in a cave on a rocky bluff overlooking the bleak countryside. We had been extremely successful in discovering information about the Dark Lord's plans and in particular about how he would accomplish his first attacks on half bloods and Muggles. We needed one more piece of information, which would enable us to destroy his plan and put him out of commission. _

_Billius had been spying successfully at Death Eaters' meetings, held at the home of the pureblood wizarding family, the Malfoys. But calamity had occurred at the last meeting where Billius' animagus, a brown barn owl, had almost been captured. The mission that night was even more perilous – flying directly into Voldemort's lair. I remember it as if it was yesterday…" _

"_But you can't-you'll be recognized," I argued with my good friend. _

"_That I won't," Billius Weasley replied with confidence." I've made an adaptation to my animagus." _

"_That's impossible! "exploded Minerva McGonagall, ringing her hands together in her agitation. _

"_Watch me, "Billius smiled. With that, his form took on the shape of a large horned owl, completely different from his usual animagus. _

"_Brilliant," Minerva McGonagall breathed and her arms went round Billius for a brief moment. Then she pushed him back with all the force of a woman desperate to convince. _

"_But you still can't go. A charm like this may get you in, but it will wear off, Billius, there is no guarantee that you'll be able to get out!" _

"_She's right," I agreed. "Don't go, Billius, we'll think of something else." _

"_No, there's no time," Billius replied stubbornly. "The meeting's tonight. One of us **has** to be there. This is the only way." _

_Nigel Davies weighed in," Weasley's right. The time is now-it's a risk we have to take. If Andromeda was here, she might have been able to impersonate her sister, but there's no time for that now." _

"_No, Billius, I beg of you. Don't go-it could be a trap. Please," Minerva McGonagall's normally strong voice broke with emotion. _

_Quietly, Billius pulled her aside, "It can't be helped, dear heart. We knew that we might have to separate and that we wouldn't always agree. If it's for the greater good, we can't be selfish, can we?" His intensity and conviction showed in every line of his body and the blaze of his blue eyes. _

_She nodded, tears spilling down her face. _

"_Be strong, that's my girl. It will be worth it in the end." Billius Weasley embraced his fiancée, gripped Davies hand and hugged me close. _

"_Herodotus, old friend. Don't tell me what you're seeing right now. I **must** do this. Look after Minerva and yourself. If I don't return, find out the reason why. Protect yourself-don't trust anyone." _

Herodotus Henckel's voice dropped to a whisper. He had aged ten years in the last two minutes. A tear coursed down the rosy weather beaten face.

"Two weeks later, his battered body was delivered to the Weasley home."

A complete silence ensued. Ron now had his arm around a trembling Hermione. Ginny wiped her eyes and rose swiftly from her chair. She threw her arms around the old wizard and hugged him hard.

"Thank you so much for telling us," she spoke quietly, her voice husky with pent-up emotion.

Mr. Henckel shook his head slightly. " All of you must be exceedingly careful for the next while. Remember your strength is in your unity."

A noise in the corridor alerted them to the arrival of the other visitors.

"I must go," Herodotus Henckel said sadly. " Merlin's sight be with you and Godspeed as the Muggles say. Be careful. We will meet again when the time is right."

A quiet pop was all that indicated his hurried departure.


	18. Divided We Fall

A/N: Another longer chapter this week. The first part is a little bit of fluff in honor of romance and Valentine's Day. The second part puts our characters on course for the events leading up to the grand finale. Enjoy!

Muggle Bound Chapter 18 Divided We Fall 

Voices in the corridor indicated that the expected visitors had arrived.

"We can't talk about this with anyone," Ron stated forcefully his blue eyes dark and insistent.

"So _now_ you see the need for secrecy," Hermione pointed out an edge to her quiet tones. She hadn't forgotten their earlier spat.

Ron sighed and tried to explain the difference. "Listen, there's more than you know to this…" he began, his temper beginning to rise.

"Honestly, you two just drop it," Ginny interrupted bossily. "Of course we can't talk about it yet until we know more. I'm going out to stall. Ron, get yourself ready to go and the both of you work this out and _hurry_! You know what Mum's like and I can hear her voice now." She stood with her hands on her hips and an unmistakable expression on her face. The family resemblance between mother and daughter was startling.

As she exited, Ron and Hermione once again exchanged meaningful glances and then burst out laughing, their understanding mutual and differences forgotten at least temporarily. Ron felt an inner surge of heat and an accompanying longing to do what circumstances and his damaged body had denied him. He threw off his bedclothes and lowered his legs awkwardly to the floor.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione gasped as she grabbed his good arm to steady him.

"Bloody Hell! I'm _still _shaky," Ron grumbled to himself. Now he grasped the bedstead and gradually regained his balance.

"Ron, please," Hermione started. She hovered beside him unsure of how to help. Finally she settled for keeping her hand lightly on his arm.

Ron's senses, dulled by the heavy doses of pain potions, suddenly kicked in with all the force of an starving man confronted by a veritable feast. Hermione-so close. Scent of lemon and roses. Moist lips parted. Soft touch on his arm. He reached out his finger stroking the silky sensuous skin of her rosy cheek. She sighed tightening her grip on his arm. Her warm eyes were pools of chocolate, gazing into his soul and increasing tenfold the urges his now healing body were screaming to act upon.

She opened her lips to speak but Ron moved his finger and trailed it lightly along her bottom lip before pulling her into him roughly and replacing his finger with his hungry mouth. Every frustration, anger, joy and passion they had ever experienced climaxed as lips, tongue and mouth explored each other ravenously. Ron's body shed its protective cocoon and now exploded in fire as Hermione ran one hand through his hair sending tingles through his entire being. His arms tightened around her bringing her body, yielding and compliant,flush to his body. His heartbeat doubled as her other hand crept up under his pajama top caressing the skin of his lower back. Ron groaned and his mouth began to map her graceful neck. His hands moved up her back touching her lightly and tracing undefined patterns. He was a lost man. He was drowning in desire. As his lips touched the pulse point in her neck, she moaned and broke away. Her face flushed, hair wild and lips swollen, she was a vision of his every want and need. Except for the panicked expression on her face.

_Damn!_ Ron kicked himself mentally, his heart still beating wildly. He was going too fast and he was fighting a losing battle with his now aroused body.

"'Mione, I'm sorry-it's just that…' he was out of breath.

Then the miracle occurred. She smiled _that _smile-warm, intimate and just for him.

"It's fine, Ron. In fact, it's more than fine-it's 'bloody fantastic.' You just took me by surprise." Here her smile transformed into a cheeky grin before she continued in slightly more serious tones.

"Our timing couldn't be more off with everything that's happening. We really need to work on that, don't you think?" She finished slightly breathless and brought her finger up to stroke his cheek gently in imitation of his earlier move.

Ron willed his body to calm down. He captured her finger and kissed it thoroughly.

"You mean you're not going to hex me or any part of my body for coming on too strong?" he smirked teasingly, still a little concerned about her reaction.

"I'll hex you, you great prat, if you _don't_ continue what you started, but at a more appropriate time," she replied in her prim Hermione voice before she reached up and gave him a warm but chaste kiss on the lips and pushed him gently back. He landed with a thump on the edge of the bed feeling dizzy from their encounter.

Ron's thoughts raced as rapidly as his heart was beating_. Merlin, this girl, no-this incredibly brilliant, lovely and desirable woman-would be his undoing and he would love every moment of it_. He briefly imagined what "continuing what they had started" would be like and his body reacted accordingly. He took one deep breath followed by another one.

"Here, catch," Hermione had been rummaging in the small wardrobe and now tossed his jeans, a T-shirt and his old school robes at him. No underwear.

"Umm, Hermione, could you?' Ron asked uncomfortably indicating the small backpack beside the wardrobe that might contain his unmentionables.

"Oh, of course," Hermione blushed becomingly and handed him the backpack which as he had guessed, held two pair of his favourite but very worn Chudley Cannons boxers. Now he felt his entire face suffused with red as Hermione glimpsed the orange clothing.

"Well," she said turning towards the door,awkwardly trying to find some sense of her customary self-control,"I'll just see how Ginny's doing."

Hermione took a quick peak at him and gasped, bit her lip and exited the room as if a herd of hippogriffs were in pursuit.

Puzzled at first, Ron finally realized that he was now bare-chested. He grinned at her reaction and once again was engrossed in thoughts of "continuing what they had started." It promised to be a voyage of discovery that would make his fantasy life tame by comparison.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, Ron's room was filled with visitors. His father, mother, Charlie and Ginny represented his family. Nigel Davies, a weak looking Hawthorn and an exhausted Tonks represented the Ministry. Professor McGonagall and Remus Tonks represented the Order of the Phoenix. And a now anxious Hermione accompanied by both her parents represented what Ron could tell was going to mean trouble.

Nigel Davies greeted Ron jovially, "Nice to see you up and at it again, my boy."

Ron's mother beamed, "Can't keep a Weasley down for long you know, Mr. Davies." She smiled proudly at Ron.

"Thanks sir," Ron said politely and rose from his bed to shake hands. "But I'm wondering why everyone is here." Hermione remained standing in the corner with her parents. Ron noticed that Dr. Granger had a proprietary hand on her shoulder. Ron met her eyes and she gave him a small sad smile.

"Well, my boy, we've discovered quite a bit about the attack three days ago and now proper precautions must be taken," Mr. Davies replied, this time not in the least jovial.

"What kind of precautions?" Ron asked loudly. _This did not bode well_, he thought. Neither Ginny nor Charlie would meet his questioning looks.

"Let's fill him in on what we know," Tonks said briskly. Dark shadows bloomed under her eyes and her hand trembled slightly as she cast an Imperturbable Spell at the door.

"So it seems Henderson had been under the Imperius Curse for at least a month," Remus Lupin stated."Therefore the Death Eaters had a direct connection to what was happening at the Ministry and the Muggle computer project."

Hawthorn groaned, "I should have known-he just wasn't himself. I thought it was family trouble. His sister and family were seriously injured by Death Eaters about a month ago."

Ron exchanged looks with his father and brother.

"So Henderson was the unwilling informant," Charlie spoke for the first time. "So why not take the computer and the technology? They had a whole month to do it."

"Very true," replied his father, "But it turns out they were after higher stakes. When Henderson discovered that Ron and Hermione were to be involved, he reported the information but didn't realize its significance. But many of the Death Eaters did, the foremost of these, we think, was Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny made a tiny whimpering sound and Mrs. Weasley caught her in a tight hug.

Professor McGonagall spoke decisively, even angrily. "It was no doubt a gift having Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and the project together in one place."

"You may as well know that it was Henderson's suggestion to work out of the Granger house," Hawthorn sighed miserably. "It was obviously a set-up."

Ron was horrified to hear this and immediately the implications hit him. The Death Eaters were after he and Hermione because of Harry. The fact that they were together in the same place simplified things for them. _Bloody Hell,_ he thought, _this could only mean one thing. It was the obvious solution. _

"So if you're going to separate us, what happens to the precious project? That's why you're here, isn't it? "Ron's questions hammered the room.

Shock that he'd made the connection so quickly showed on a few faces. Hermione broke away from her parents and moved to Ron's side, taking his hand and entwining her fingers possessively. She faced Nigel Davies.

"And what if we don't want to be separated? What if we won't go?" she asked standing ramrod straight and defiant, eyes sparking and hair bristling.

Ron squeezed her hand. _That was his Hermione_, he thought with pride. _No guff from anyone, Ministry or no Ministry._

"Ron," his father said gently, "this would only be temporary until we have the wards at the Burrow completely reinforced."

"Dear," Hermione's mother coaxed, "We'll all go to the Burrow once that's done. In the meantime, Ron's mother has invited us to remain at their Great Aunt Muriel's."

Ron knew the Grangers had been staying at his Great Aunt's home. Great-Aunt M. had left indefinitely for the country claiming her niece's family too much for her. Frequent visits from the Twins were said to be responsible for her departure. This move accommodated the extra room for the Grangers and their daughter who could not return to their own home until protective wards had been installed. Ron had thought that he would be camped out on the couch at his Great Aunt's, as he didn't think his Mum would allow him to be at Fred and George's while he was still recovering. He assumed that they would continue working on the Ministry project there.

"So what exactly do you mean then by _separated_?" he demanded. His arm was now encircling Hermione's waist tightly.

Nigel Davies had looked thoroughly taken aback at the determination of his two youngest employees. Now he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and read in an uncompromising voice.

"By the order of the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ronald Weasley of the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, will, after his release from St. Mungo's Hospital, reside at Privet Drive, Little Whingeing, Surrey in the home of the Dursley family and Harry Potter. This will be in effect for one week after which he may choose an appropriate Auror approved destination."

A long silence accompanied this announcement.

"But…I'm still not sure I understand," Dr. Granger spoke carefully. " I thought my daughter and Ron were in danger because they _are _such good friends to Harry Potter. Why would you now separate Ron and Hermione to place Ron with Harry and leave Hermione by herself?"

Hermione's mother patted her father's arm while Hermione gave an involuntary shudder.

The Ministry representatives exchanged frustrated looks but it was Remus Lupin who answered patiently.

"It must seem puzzling but, in fact, Ron and Hermione are in just as much danger at the moment as Harry is. You see, the Dark Lord knows Harry would come to the rescue of either of his best friends without hesitation. That would put Harry right where Voldemort wants him-in a weakened and vulnerable state worried about his friends and without having the necessary back-up to defeat the Dark Lord."

Ron felt Hermione swallow. He pulled her in closer muttering, "Hang on, love."

"And," Tonks continued, "the security around Privet Drive is almost impenetrable. Dumbledore ensured its security before-well-uh -before. Ron will be safer there than anywhere."

"What about Hermione?" Ron's protective mode came to the fore. He did not like this scenario at all. Herodotus Henckel's words of warning to stay united echoed in his head. "Why not send the both of us if it's so safe?"

Uncomfortable looks flashed around the room. Professor McGonagall was staring with open hostility at Nigel Davies. Hawthorn seemed fascinated with the patterns of the hospital's tiled floor.

"Well now, Miss Granger will be very well protected indeed at your Great-Aunt's house. Aurors around the clock not to mention your family. We really need Miss Granger to work on aspects of the Muggle computer project with which you are not familiar. For that we also need Dr. Granger's skills with the –uh-gidital-no-digital photo work and –umm-the…" He wound down appealing to Hawthorn for help.

"Projection work," Hawthorn supplied gloomily.

"Right, projection work," Davies finished. "We can't send _everyone_ to Privet Drive so Miss Granger and her father will remain at the home of the Weasleys' aunt while Mr. Weasley will stay at Privet Drive and work with Hawthorn on other aspects of Muggle technology."

Professor McGonagall now spoke with all the authority of her Hogwart's office," I'd like it on record that I am not in favor of such a plan. I still believe that both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger should remain at Privet Drive until the other arrangements have been completed." Her words were articulated precisely, each inflected with strong disapproval.

"Now, Minerva, We've been through this countless times over the last two days and everyone agrees it's the best we can do," Nigel Davies returned attempting to smooth things over.

"Then the Ministry had better ensure that there are no more breaches of security like the last one," Minerva McGonagall was clearly not happy.

Ron observed this exchange with interest, knowing the history behind his Uncle's Ministry team. He noticed Ginny and Hermione glance surreptitiously at each other. There was definitely more happening behind the scenes than they knew.

Mr. Weasley intervened, "Ron, it's time to go. Charlie and I will escort you to Harry's. Tonks, Remus and your mother will accompany Hermione and the Grangers back to Great Aunt Muriel's. Get your things together, son."

"One moment, Arthur," Professor McGonagall interrupted smoothly. "I'd like a word with Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, if I may. Some Hogwarts Prefect business-it won't take long."

"Well-uh-of course, Minerva. Although it seems an odd time to be discussing school business, "Arthur Weasley said looking thoroughly puzzled and not all that believing.

"Some details that escaped what with our end of term---difficulties," Here the Professor's voice almost cracked.

Molly Weasley gave her a sympathetic look and reacted immediatley. "We'll leave you to do that, Minerva. Come everyone, hop to it. There are things to do and I want to see Bill before we leave the hospital." No one, not even Nigel Davies, cared to contradict Molly Weasley and the room emptied quickly.

Minerva McGonagall remained facing her three students none of whom believed for an instant that this had to do with last term's Prefect business. Instead they were wondering what could possibly be so urgent that their morally upright Professor would lie barefaced to the Ministry, the Order and their families.


	19. Privet Drive Personal

A/N: A little shorter chapter this week to prepare you for the next one which is long and complex. Harry is now back on the scene and ready to add his take on the situation. Remember- reviews help inspire me!

Muggle Bound Chapter 19 Privet Drive Personal 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

" Now we haven't much time," she spoke urgently," so listen carefully. I ran into an old friend and colleague earlier, Herodotus Henckel. We haven't spoken for years and that has been mostly my fault. It was just too vivid a reminder of a very difficult time in my life." She paused and swallowed.

Hermione and Ginny sent sympathetic gazes towards their professor while Ron stared uncomfortably at the floor.

" Herodotus told me about visiting you. It's important you know the story because I am convinced there is a connection from the past to what is happening now," Professor McGonagall continued.

"But what makes you think that Professor?" Hermione inquired earnestly.

"Several things including the set-up at your house, my dear. I am also veryskilled at detecting an animagus from an ordinary animal or kneazel. In my animagus form, I was tracking a very suspicious bird – a nightingale- throughout the attack at your home." Professor McGonagall frowned at the memory.

Something clicked in Ron's brain and had obviously connected in Hermione's as well. They exchanged significant looks as they remembered all too well what had preceded the nightingale's song.

" That bird had intention and appeared to be orchestrating the attack. Not to mention there was something familiar about it. There are also too many coincidences to ignore, " Professor McGonagall spoke grimly echoing Herodotus Henckel's earlier comments.

"Ron, we need to go now!" Charlie's voice sounded from the corridor.

"I want all of you to be exceedingly cautious. Notify me at once if that bird reappears. And there is still something amiss at the Ministry, if you ask me, so be on your guard," she concluded. She followed her last statement by giving each of her students an uncharacteristic hard hug. Professor McGonagall then swept from the room with Ginny in her wake.

For a moment, Ron and Hermione stood staring longingly at each other. Then Ron pulled Hermione in for a full body hug.

He spoke in short jerks with intense emotion. " I hate this. McGonagall is right-we should both be going to Harry's. If it wasn't for Dad and Charlie, I'd scrap the whole project and stay with you."

"I know, Ron but it does make sense to separate us as targets. I hate it, too. I just want to stay right here." She hugged him tighter.

Ron sighed and planted a last lingering kiss on her lips. " Be more than careful-don't take anything on trust. Please…" he begged softly stroking her hair and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I promise I will and you, too, Ron," Hermione whispered back. "Promise me you'll do the same. And Harry, give him my love and tell him that I will hex the both of you if you get into any trouble without me there to help." She finished by giving him a shaky smile.

He followed through on her efforts to lighten the mood. "Us trouble? Harry and I? You must be thinking of Fred and George." Ron smiled cheekily, picked up his things and led Hermione through the door.

Now she grinned back and replied," You remember what I said, Ron Weasley or you'll have more trouble than you can handle and so will Harry. I've been practicing Gin's bat-bogey hex. "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron lay on the lumpy improvised bed in Harry's cramped room at Privet Drive. Although he'd visited Harry briefly before, both times to pick him up and rescue him from the Dursleys, he'd never actually taken stock of the house.

Certainly Harry had got the short end of the stick. The rest of the house was neat as a pin and filled with modern furniture that appeared more fashionable than comfortable. Harry's room was both unfashionable and uncomfortable. The space was hardly large enough to hold the two beds, a small wardrobe, a battered desk and chair. Harry's trunk and Ron's few belongings gave them barely enough room to turn around.

Ron's recent growth spurt left his long legs dangling off the end of his bed. He shifted his weight again in order to find some measure of flexibility and give his still stiff arm somewhere to rest.

Harry was lying on the other bed staring at the ceiling.

"It will be better tomorrow, mate," he said with a marked lack of conviction." At least, Uncle Vernon and the Dudders will be on their yearly father-son expedition."

Ron heard the bitterness in Harry's voice but also the pain. Harry had never know his real father and the loss of Sirius, the only father he'd ever known, still plagued him dreadfully at times.

Ron had filled Harry in on all the details of the Ministry project as well as the history of his Uncle Bilius. Harry had recited his activities for the last week, which consisted of a short repetitive list. He was obviously not doing much and liking what he was doing even less. But Harry had been interested in everything Ron related and asked some pointed questions. He'd even asked if he could help with the Muggle technology.

"I know a little bit. I've snuck into Dudder's room and used his PlayStation2 when everyone's been out." Harry confessed in a satisfied way.

Ron grinned back companionably," Wicked," he replied.

Finally, Harry coughed and asked the one question they'd both been avoiding.

"So how's Hermione?"

Ron gulped. He didn't know why he was so nervous about discussing his new relationship with Hermione. Maybe because it was so new and they'd had so little time together. And even though Harry had urged Ron to make his feelings clear to Hermione, Ron worried how Harry would really feel now that Ron and Hermione were truly together.

"Ron,"Harry asked again, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mate. Hermione is well-she's wonderful. She and I are…" Ron searched for the right words.

Harry grinned, " Finally together-yeah- I heard."

"How'd you hear?" Ron asked suspiciously, his ears reddening slightly.

"Well, Fred and George thought I might need a little cheering up so they came visiting one night with some ginger beer, chocolate frogs and best of all, some _very_ interesting stories about my two best friends." Harry was enjoying himself for the first time in days as he watched Ron's face turn the same crimson as his ears.

" Those gits, what exactly did they tell you?" Ron scowled.

"Hey, don't get all worked up! It's the best distraction I've had in this sodding place. Yeah, loved the description of your face at the station when you discovered everyone had a ringside seat to your first – almost-snog," Harry teased.

"Bloody Twins!" Ron muttered angrily.

"Oh, and trying on those different outfits. Wish I'd been Rita Skeeter's animagus to see that!" Harry was on a roll. He punched Ron's arm playfully. Ron returned the punch and then threw his pillow at him. Before they knew it they were pummeling each other with pillows and laughing uproariously.

A stick pounded on the ceiling. Both Ron and Harry broke up again.

"Hey, mate. Good to see you." Ron wiped his eyes.

"You, too." There was a short silence and then Harry spoke seriously. "Now about Hermione, what's really going on?"

"Look, Harry. This is all so new to me and I'm a bit uncomfortable talking about it. It's almost like I'll jinx it if I do. I mean, are you really alright with this? You know, she's still our best friend even if she and I are together." Ron looked down at his hands.

"Right, mate. I understand. Look, Ron, it's been obvious to me and several other people that you two are made for each other, even if it took long enough for the both of you to act on it. So you have my blessing if you need it, which you don't. I don't need or want details but I have three questions I'd like to ask just so I know the lay of the land and don't put my foot in it." Harry was now speaking anxiously, hoping he hadn't crossed an invisible boundary in their friendship.

Ron observed his friend's nervous gaze and sighed. He owed Harry that much.

"Ask away," Ron said with resignation.

" So Hermione is your publicly acknowledged girlfriend?" Harry questioned earnestly.

"Yes, and everyone including our families, the Ministry and the Order know that. Why?" asked Ron defensively.

"Well, I just hope that it won't be used against you," Harry replied worriedly."After all that's why I broke up with Ginny so she wouldn't be a target."

Ron knew Harry was still suffering over his break up but the obvious had eluded him.

" Harry, we're targets whether we're together or not. That's why I'm here and she's not." His voice broke a bit on the last part.

Harry blinked and had the grace to look abashed but he cleared his throat and spoke again.

" Second question. What are your intentions towards my other best friend?" Harry inquired, this time with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're not serious, I hope. How could you possibly think my intentions are anything but honorable? I'm in love with her, for Merlin's sake!" Ron replied indignantly.

"Just checking, mate. My job as her honorary brother. Third question. Have you told her?"

Ron looked confused. He was still recovering from the last question. "Told her what?"

"Told her you love her, you prat," Harry said with exasperation.

Ron thought carefully about this.

" Indirectly, I guess but not with the words." Ron felt a little guilty about not saying the words that he most definitely felt. Somehow he wanted the moment he spoke them to be perfect in every way. Not just one of those snatched moments they'd had so many of so far.

"Well, don't wait too long," Harry warned," These things don't keep in perilous times." Ron could see a vision of his sister between them.

"Oh, and one more thing." Harry remembered.

"Hey, you said three questions, mate. I reckon you're one over. But since I'm so glad to see you, I'll indulge you." Ron relaxed now he sensed the worst was over,

"So do you two still row all the time?" Harry grinned and ducked to avoid a well-aimed pillow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry and Ron awoke to a loud crash in the kitchen. They grabbed their wands and crept down the stairs, senses alert and ready to attack.

"Bloody Hell!" Tonks swore as they heard another crash.

Ron and Harry exchanged grins and entered the kitchen.

"Wotcher, you two!" Tonks greeted them a little shakily. "Your Uncle and cousin left early this morning and your Aunt Petunia had to attend her Garden Club meeting so I decided to whip up a little breakfast for you. Only problem here is this Muggle contraption attacked me!"

"Umm, Tonks this is a blender," Harry explained.

"Oh, I thought it was the coffee grinder-we had something like it at home but I didn't really get much practice in the kitchen. Dad always did the cooking and he didn't like magic in his kitchen." Tonks seemed distracted.

" I wonder why," Ron muttered and then thinking Hermione would have probably glared at him or worse for that comment, he pointed his wand and spoke. "Evanesco!" Immediately the mess on the floor vanished. Meanwhile Harry got the coffee machine gurgling.

"Toast and coffee is fine, Tonks," Harry said politely, " But thanks, anyway."

"Yeah, and we can get it ourselves. You don't have to wait on us," Ron added.

Tonks looked relieved and poured herself some coffee. " Well, if you're sure then," she said uncertainly. " Death Eaters I can handle, but these Muggle machines are not my cup of tea at all."

Harry nudged Ron. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to glean some information.

" As long as you're here, Tonks, maybe you could tell us a little about your Mum. We heard that she was an Unspeakable in the last War," Harry opened.

"Yeah, she was on the same Ministry team as my Uncle Bilius," Ron spoke a little sadly.

Tonks sighed and sat down, narrowly avoiding knocking over a vase of dahlias which Harry caught before any damage could be done.

" Mum's told me most of the story of her Ministry team-at least what she's allowed to talk about. Tell me what you know and I'll se if I can fill in the blanks."

In between bites of toast and sips of coffee, Ron related what he knew. Tonks listened carefully and when Ron finished, she looked seriously at them both.

"Now I'm taking you into confidence because I agree with Minerva McGonagall that something's very strange is happening and I think it's connected to the Ministry. As far as my Mum is concerned, there is one key piece of information that you don't yet have. My Mum, Andromeda Tonks, once Black, was not there on the fateful night because she had been summoned to the Ministry. But on her arrival she discovered the urgent owl had been a hoax. The message had been faked. Mum immediately attempted to return via the secret portkey but the portkey was no longer functioning so she was delayed by several hours." Tonks paused for breath.

"Why didn't she just apparate?" Harry asked curiously.

"Too dangerous and remember the others were often using animagus forms. Also they were within spitting distance of Voldemort's den," Tonks replied. " The team always used the secure portkey which was hidden near their cave."

"And that night something happened to the portkey," Ron asked suspiciously. " So it makes sense that same person who betrayed Uncle Bilius also didn't want your mother around."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

"So," Harry summed up, " that person _must_ have been on the team which doesn't give a very wide choice, does it?"


	20. Bits and Bytes

A/N: My apologies for the very long wait for this chapter. My other life has been very busy lately and this chapter was written in fits and starts. The events of this chapter set up the climax that will occur over the next two chapters. As usual there is more beneath the surface than our intrepid trio can guess. 

Muggle Bound Chapter 20 Bits and Bytes 

Tonks finished a last sip of coffee as the doorbell sounded.

" That will be Hawthorn. Good luck with the Muggle machines. Rather you than me! Oh, hold on. There's something for you, Ron, from a certain lovelorn witch. Oh, and one for you as well, Harry." Tonks smiled at the two red-faced young men before her.

"Oh, Tonks. Hold up a bit. I've got something, too," Ron turned and could be heard taking the stairs two at a time.

Harry and Tonks grinned companionably. Ron returned to the kitchen with a roll of parchment still red-faced, this time from his mad dash.

"Umm, could you give this to her as soon as possible," he stammered.

"Of course I will," Tonks returned with an amused smile. " Any other special messages?"Her eyes twinkled at both Ron and Harry.

Harry looked down sadly while Ron muttered, "No, it's all in the letter."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile the two objects of Ron and Harry's thoughts were being put through an intense morning of practice with Professor McGonagall.

" That's right, a little sharper flick of the wand, Miss Weasley," the Professor instructed. "There, you've got it now."

Hermione focussed frowning in her concentration as she transfigured a pincushion into a miniature hedgehog.

"Excellent work, Miss Granger," the Professor congratulated her warmly.

Hermione smiled, satisfied with herself but also amused with the situation. Here she was supposed to be working on Muggle technology and instead she was honing her magical skills.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. " Come help with lunch!"

"Excuse me, Professor, " Ginny said quietly. " And thank you for the help." She exited the room and Hermione turned to follow her.

"Wait a moment, Miss Granger," the Professor stopped Hermione." There's something else I'd like to discuss with you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So," Hawthorn stated, " There are two concepts we might work on without your –uh- I mean Miss Granger and her father."

They were set up with Hawthorn's taplop-no-laptop computer and a sheaf of parchment. Ron hoped that Harry's aunt wouldn't object. Harry looked more animated than Ron had seen him for a while and hoped that the project might provide some kind of distraction. The sad look Harry had given when he discovered that his letter was from Hermione and not Ginny had not been lost on Ron.

" First we could examine your idea of staging a battle with projections rather than real wizards," Hawthorn continued. " Then we could see how that would work using a battle plan or strategy."

"Chess," Harry murmured vaguely.

" You alright, mate," Ron inquired worriedly.

"No, Chess!" Harry insisted," Didn't you say that you'd beat the Chess game on the computer?'

Now Hawthorn and Ron exchanged glances both figuring out what Harry was getting at simultaneously.

"Of course," Hawthorn exclaimed.

"Brilliant," Ron breathed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After lunch Hermione joined her father in Great Aunt Muriel's library. Dr. Granger had his computer and his digital camera and strange machine that Hermione had never seen before.

" What's that?" she asked curiously.

" That, my dear, is the best proxima projector money can buy – a loan from a good friend of mine. It will project an image from the computer."

" So if you take a photo, this will project the photo- can you control the image?" Hermione was definitely intrigued.

" Absolutely. Here, shall we try it?" Dr. Granger hooked up some cables and then mounted a small screen. He then launched a program on his computer. Hermione watched every step carefully, taking notes and memorizing the order. Soon an image appeared on the screen with startling clarity. Hermione gasped as she viewed her own face and that of her mother.

"Wow!" she said in amazement.

Dr. Granger smiled, "Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Hermione thought furiously, questions swirling in her mind. _Could they use this same technology with magical images? Was it possible to make the screen invisible and still project the images? Could they control the images?_ She sighed in frustration. She needed to talk to Harry and Ron. That's what she always did and that's what she needed to do now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron's voice vibrated with excitement.

"So it's McGonagall's giant chess set. We somehow reject-no-project the images of wizards but we play chess."

"Yeah," Harry enthused," but we control the moves, just like Wizard chess or like the chess program on Hawthorn's computer."

"So," Hawthorn stated, "we need to design images of realistic wizards and then we overlay the chess program?"

Ron thought about this for a minute. There was no doubt his mind felt alive and poised on the precipice of many possibilities. But he needed someone to help focus the ideas. He needed Hermione.

"I wonder if instead of a program, we could actually have one of us directing it," Ron mused more to himself than the others.

Harry was wondering the same thing. Like Ron, he realized a program might not deter a Death Eater for too long. After all Ron had beat the program thirty-three times.

"What if we enlisted Fred and George's help?" Harry asked. "They could set up booby traps for whenever a Death Eater made a wrong move."

"Hmm, that's an idea. It wouldn't have to be too big- an exploding firework or a variation on the punching telescope. Just enough to throw them off guard so we could deal with them." Ron grinned to himself thinking that the twins could concentrate on this instead of ways to terrorize he and Hermione about their new relationship.

Hawthorn, looking a little more like himself since the attack, started to develop a plan.

"So, we need some images. I'll contact Dr. Granger tonight to discuss an approach. Also, some software that will allow us to design a new program. Ron, can you get your two brothers here tomorrow?"

Ron looked to Harry for an answer.

"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully," that shouldn't be too difficult. One of the Aurors always comes round to chat with us in the evening and see if we have any messages."

"One other thing," Ron mentioned," I've got this idea about how we might use a talent of this fellow I know. He can pick up information from people's emotions. If he watches the images of Death Eaters, he might be able to pick up valuable reconnaissance. His name is Herodotus Henckel- maybe he could come the next day?"

Hawthorn cleared his throat, "I'll have to check, Ron. Naturally your brothers have clearance as they are relatives and your father works at the Ministry. But a stranger- we may need to get special clearance from Mr. Davies."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor McGonagall paced worriedly back and forth cross the Weasleys' Aunt Muriel's drawing room. Molly had been more than happy to have her fellow Order member temporarily installed in the household. The Professor recalled her enthusiasm followed by embarrassment.

"By all means, Minerva. With the way things are and Arthur constantly coming and going and now this worry with Hermione and her parents… Well- you see how it is. We'd love to have you stay. But there is a small problem with sleeping arrangements. You see, with the Grangers here and Hermione already in with Ginny. And now Bill is worried about Fleur so she's here, too," Molly's voice trailed off and she frowned at the ceiling as if to manufacture an extra bedroom or two.

"Do not fuss yourself, Molly. It is much more convenient for me to take on my animagus form in the evening when I am doing patrols." The Professor had replied.

" In that case, the drawing room on the second floor may suit you as temporary quarters." Molly smiled with relief.

Now the Professor paced puzzling out problems plaguing her conscious mind. And all the time a niggling at the back of her brain told her that she was missing something important.

A hesitant knock at the door startled her. Smoothing her robes, she called, " Enter."

"Ah, Miss Granger. You are here for our first session. You _have_ thought over what I told you? It will not be easy and could possibly be dangerous if not used with definite precautions."

" Yes, Professor," Hermione replied, a hint of steel in her eyes." I'm aware of all the ramifications and I want to move forward. I'd like to start immediately if you are willing."

"Very well, my dear. Let's begin. Oh, and Miss Granger, given the current situation, I think it would be wise to keep this to ourselves at the moment." The Professor motioned Hermione to a floor length mirror in the corner of the drawing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, Ron lay stretched out on his bed looking thoroughly disgruntled. In his had he held a long piece of parchment covered with neat precise handwriting. He sighed heavily.

Harry glanced up bemusedly from the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Bloody Scrimgeour!" he muttered under his breath. Then he turned to Ron and inquired teasingly, " What's up with the imitation of a dying Hippogriff? Is Hermione hacked off with already?"

"Nothing like that, you wanker. Just the opposite I'd say," Ron replied smiling at some of the passages that had made his ears go red and other parts of his body react immediately.

"Well, then what?" Harry grinned at Ron's now crimson face.

"She's hiding something-I just know it. I hope to Merlin it's not anything to do with the project. She always thinks that nothing will happen to her!" Ron grew more and more agitated as he imagined several things that could happen.

"But, Ron, " Harry objected reasonably," How can you possibly know she's concealing something from a letter? Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

"Harry, mate. Don't scoff. I just know. You know how she tends to babble when she's avoiding a subject or when she's uncomfortable discussing something. Well- look at this letter – long and babbling. Well, except for a few parts." He finished by jumping up from his bed and pacing the floor.

" I just wish I could talk to her. And not only about whatever she's keeping from us but about the project. We've done what we can do now-we need to put it together with the whole projection thing." Ron threw himself back on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"You're right there, mate. Hawthorn's pretty good but he doesn't have a clue about how to make that projection equipment he borrowed from Dr. Granger work properly. We need a team meeting." Harry said thoughtfully.

Ron chuckled as he realized that Harry now included himself as part of the Ministry team. At least the project had given Harry a focus. The only brooding Harry had indulged in for the last few days was over a note that Ginny had sent him asking him to accompany her to the Wedding – as a "friend." Ron had tried to be supportive by saying,"Better as a friend than not at all." Harry had thrown a silencing spell at him, which Ron had neatly ducked.

"Let's talk to Tonks about setting something up when she checks in tonight," Harry suggested.

Ron nodded and then remembered another piece of news.

"Oh, Hawthorn asked Dad to get clearance for Herodotus Henckel to visit and it looks like that might happen tomorrow."

"Great," Harry responded enthusiastically. " I really want to see him in person. I'd like to see what he could pick up about Aunt Petunia. And we can ask him more questions about your Uncle. And you know, Ron? Does your Great-Aunt Muriel have a telephone? If she does, you could phone Hermione and have a private chat-you know check in with her. It would relieve your mind and maybe your hormones as well!"

"You're a genius, Potter! Great Uncle Ted was a Muggle so yeah, they have a fellytone, I mean telephone," Ron pondered happily having an actual conversation with Hermione.

"Yeah, well. Now we've solved that, let's go out to the garden and play Muggle Ball before dinner," Harry suggested, thinking he might be able to speak for a few minutes to Gin if he played his cards right.

"I'd rather go flying, but I guess that's out of the question," Ron grumbled but nevertheless followed Harry to the back garden where they started a game of catch with Dudley's gloves and baseball.

Unobserved by either, a small songbird perched in Aunt Petunia's prize climbing rose.


	21. Things Are Seldom What They Seem

**A/N: **I know these updates have been coming slowly but have patience-only four more chapters to go. I do appreciate your feedback questions and comments so please review.

**Muggle Bound Chapter 21 Things Are Seldom What They Seem**

Ron wiped his perspiring hands on his pants for the third time. His heart thudded and he felt slightly nauseous. He was almost as nervous as he had been before his first Quidditch game as Keeper. _And what a disaster that had been, he remembered._

It wasn't helping telling himself that everything would be fine – wonderful –in fact when he heard the sound of Hermione's soothing voice. Instead a strong wave of self-doubt permeated all his thoughts.

Now she'd been away from him for almost a week, she would have come to her senses and want to be "just friends" again. Or her parents would have convinced her to leave the magical world, all its dangers and of course, him. Or something dreadful had happened to her and "they" were keeping it from he and Harry. Or any combination of the above.

All of these thoughts stemmed from one indisputable fact. There had been no note, letter or communication from Hermione that day. It was the first time since they had been separated and he was terrified as to the meaning of it. He punched his fist hard into his hand to relieve his feelings, then slowly made his way downstairs to make the now dreaded phone call.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione paced to and fro waiting for the telephone to ring. Placed in a little-used room near the attic, the telephone had gathered dust. The room afforded but little room for pacing and Hermione began to wring her hands instead.

What on earth was she going to tell Ron or for that matter, Harry? She knew that Ron realized that she had a secret. One phrase from his last letter repeated itself in her mind,

"Don't keep me in the dark, Hermione. It's not safe."

She bit her lip and frowned. The Professor had sworn her to secrecy and now the Professor was gone on a mission leaving Hermione with only a brief message: "Keep practicing and guard against anyone discovering your knowledge."

She was so upset that she'd neglected sending her last letter to Ron. Merlin knows what he might be thinking or imagining!

"Think, Hermione," she commanded herself firmly." You can't tell them-it would put them in even more danger than they already are."

The telephone shrilled beside her causing her to jump violently. Taking a deep breath, Hermione willed herself to be calm as she picked up the receiver.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor McGonagall using her animagus form stealthily pursued a miniature songbird near the premises of Privet Drive. It might not be anything, but one couldn't take anything for granted. She recalled her conversation with Tonks and Remus Lupin the previous evening.

Tonks had commented, "I'm glad that the Burrow is almost ready for occupation. Those two young blokes at Privet Drive are going stir crazy locked up in that house all day. It's not good-they're not even noticing unusual things."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows curiously, "Such as?" she inquired.

"Well, the two of them were playing some Muggle game in the back garden when I arrived. First they didn't notice me apparating, which was rather hard to miss as I landed in a ill-placed garden cart and secondly they certainly didn't observe a little bird whizzing back and forth between one rose bush and another, very obviously observing them." Tonks replied indignantly.

Remus Lupin, who was with them, took a sip of his tea and commented thoughtfully, "You're right, Tonks. They do need to be much more observant. I know they've been completely focused on the Ministry Project. Perhaps they need to get in some dueling practice to put them on their guard."

Professor McGonagall sat up abruptly and asked sharply, "What did the bird look like, Nymphadora?"

Tonks absentmindedly stirred her tea with a breadstick instead of her spoon. Remus smiled at her fondly and replaced it. Their hands and eyes met briefly with mutual affection.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Professor, " Tonks said, clearly distracted. " Well, the bird resembled a nightingale or wren but I didn't get a very close look because by the time the boys had rescued me from the garden cart, the bird had flown."

Lupin glanced up and exchanged a significant look with Minerva McGonagall. "You think it might be the same bird that was at the Grangers? " he inquired a frown on his care-worn features.

" I think it needs investigation and as I am the most familiar with this creature, I will do it. But I agree with you, Remus. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley need to be more careful. They could be in a great deal of danger if indeed that bird is in the service of the Dark Lord, " the Professor replied seriously.

At this, Tonks as the Ministry Liaison took charge. There was no doubt about it in Minerva McGonagall's mind. Her former pupil might be clumsy and seem frivolous in her appearance, but as a Ministry Auror, she was a formidable opponent.

Tonks was all business now. " I will inform the Ministry of a possible breach of security and then return to Privet Drive for the night. Remus, if you could give Harry and Ron some dueling practice in the morning, I would appreciate it. Professor, please keep in touch concerning your investigation."

With that, she apparated with a distinct pop. Remus gathered his robes round him and stood.

"I'll keep an eye on things here till the morning," he stated. "Leave Molly and Arthur to me."

The Professor nodded, " Thank you, Remus. I want a quick word with Miss Granger and before I depart."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The telephone crackled and a disembodied voice inquired," Hermione?" Hermione's hand trembled violently as she held the receiver.

" Harry," she acknowledged. Relief flooded her body. At least she had a few minutes before she spoke to Ron.

" You alright, then, " Harry asked, his voice tinged with worry.

" Yes, Harry. Fine-well but I do need to talk to both of you about something."

After a guarded conversation with Harry about meeting together with the entire Ministry team the next day, Hermione swallowed and asked to speak with Ron.

"Ron," Hermione ventured tentatively," Are you there?"

"Um, yeah-here obviously, not there. I mean," his voice petered out. This was not going well. He tried again. "Are you alright? I mean _really_ alright?" Ron blurted out bluntly.

"Ron, I'm so sorry for not sending my letter today. I had it ready and –well-"

"Well, what?" Ron now took up the offensive. " Look, Hermione, if you're having second thoughts about us just let a bloke know." His voice rose on an angry note.

Hermione almost dropped the receiver. "No, no! That's not it at all! How could you possibly think that? If you were here, I'd show you how wrong you are. Please, Ron." Hermione was now close to tears, all the frustration and anxiety of the last few days engulfing her.

Ron heard the tears in her voice and immediately repented.

"Hermione, please just tell me what's going on-we have to trust each other. The three of us – you, Harry and I are a team," Ron was pleading with her now.

" I do trust you Ron-with my life," Hermione replied in low tones. "It's not that-it's that I can't betray a trust to someone else. This is vital to all of our safety. Please try to understand. I want to tell you and I will tell you-just not yet."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The dignified tabby paused to wash a sore paw as she observed her surroundings. It hadn't been an easy journey tracking the increasingly suspicious bird. The first few hours following her prey from Privet Drive into the countryside of Surrey had been grueling. She'd cut her paw on a piece of wire fencing in an effort to keep pace with her quarry. Luckily it appeared that the nightingale had wearied and the next leg of the journey had been much more manageable for the Professor even with her injury.

Now the nightingale perched on the branch of a withered oak tree outside a forbidding stone mansion. A neglected garden surrounded the bleak dwelling which seemed virtually deserted but for the bird and the sound of crickets in the gloom-filled dusk.

The Professor screened from view by wild brambles considered moving closer for a better look. The creak of the front door opening changed her mind. Her emerald eyes widened as a dark-hooded figure revealed itself. A second figure now moved through the door. Death Eaters she was prepared for, but not the very familiar countenance that now turned her way. Minerva McGonagall froze in position and contemplated her next move.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron Weasley prepared for side-by-side apparition with his brother Charlie. Ron's stomach churned with so many mixed feelings at war with each other. He desperately wanted to see, touch and hold Hermione. He wanted to stroke her hair, press his lips to hers, and explore new sensations together. He wanted to murmur how much she meant to him, how much he'd missed her. He wanted to yell and curse her stubbornness. He wanted to shake her till she could no longer withhold her private knowledge. But mostly he wanted and needed to talk some sense into her.

"Bloody Hell!" he muttered under his breath as he recalled how he'd pushed her to reveal the secret she now admitted she was keeping. He really wished Herodotus Henckel had been able to keep their appointment this morning. Maybe the old fellow could have picked up on something that would have helped Ron understand Hermione's present behaviour. However a message had arrived saying Herodotus was called away on an emergency.

Harry glanced at his friend sympathetically. "Don't worry, mate. She'll be so glad to see us that she'll forget that she hung up on you yesterday."

Ron swore again. His older brother quirked an eyebrow at Hawthorn, Harry's side-by-side apparition partner, winked and mouthed, "Young love."

Hawthorn chuckled, encountered Ron's death glare and hurriedly suggested, " Well, let's not keep the rest of the team waiting. Ready?" With a double pop, Harry and Hawthorn disappeared.

"Well?" Charlie inquired as he felt Ron hesitate.

"Charlie, wait. Could we make a quick stop somewhere else first?" Ron asked. " It's important."

Charlie observed his younger brother thoughtfully. Worry etched his features but an underlying determination showed in the set of his jaw and flash of his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Charlie replied answering Ron for the first time as an equal rather than the older brother in charge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione checked the library, the two computers, projector and other assorted equipment for the third time. She bit her lip and then swallowed as she recalled the end of the phone conversation.

"Listen, love," Ron had spoken so earnestly trying to control his characteristic anger from taking hold, " our safety is based on all of us knowing as much as possible as soon as possible. It isn't good enough to wait and tell us. We need to know now."

Hermione frantically stalled. She just couldn't say anything without Professor McGonagall's approval.

" Ron, no. Not over the phone."

Ron's voice tightened and his next words bit at her. " Hermione Jane Granger tomorrow may be too late. Tonks told us we're under observation. For the love of Merlin, start talking!"

Hermione dropped her voice and tried a new tactic. " Ron, I need to show you, not tell you."

But Ron wasn't having any of that. She could sense him gripping the phone, trying not to yell. Instead he said in a firm commanding voice, " Hermione, if you do not immediately tell Harry and I what this about, I will be forced to …"

Hermione didn't have any other choice. She hung up.

Now she had a problem. Professor McGonagall had not returned but Ron, Harry and the rest of the Ministry team were due any minute. She had to make a decision and there was no room for error.

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and she jerked in her chair as she turned towards the study door.

"My dear," the voice apologized, "so sorry to startle you. An emergency situation-you need to accompany me with all haste." A mist-like substance seemed to fill the room as the words were uttered.

"But," Hermione protested feebly. Some strange force pulled her towards the voice.

"Come, my dear. Not a moment to lose," the voice commanded and this time Hermione obeyed.


	22. Skim Milk Masquerades as Cream

**A/N: **A slightly shorter chapter this time just because it made sense to end it there and because I wanted to update sooner rather than later. I haven't had much feedback for awhile-sniff- would greatly appreciate it! Fifty points for Gryffindor if you recognize where the titles of the last two chapters originated.

**Muggle Bound Chapter 22 Skim Milk Masquerades as Cream**

Hermione raged at herself. How could she have been so weak? How could she have let her guard down? Where had her wand been? Why hadn't she suspected something when she saw the thin layer of mist appear? Why had she been so stubborn and not told Ron her secret?

The good news was that she was still alive. If her captors' goal had been her death, then she would surely be dead by now. Of that she was certain. Obviously they were holding her for another reason. She shuddered at thoughts of what that reason could be. She now realized that the mist that had filled the study had been a rare form of potion – _aeriosa obliviatus_. This potion could be used in a spray form causing a thin cool mist which temporarily immobilized the person breathing it long enough to hear a command or order which the victim was then helpless to obey. Hermione had thought it might come in useful on their Horcrux search but had discovered that many of the ingredients were on the Ministry restricted list and almost impossible to obtain. This made sense when she reflected on it. A mist sprayed over a large population, which was then told to carry out orders, could cause untold disaster in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

That made her wonder how the Death Eaters had obtained the ingredients. A Ministry connection? It seemed likely. She only had the vaguest recollection of the voice that had commanded her to obey, only that it had sounded familiar. _Aeriosa obliviatus_ had the unfortunate effect of blurring any memory after the victim inhaled it.

Now she observed her surroundings for at least the tenth time, searching for a possible escape route. She appeared to be in a damp cellar of some sort. Dank grey stone walls festooned with moss and lichen, water dripping in one dark corner and a thick wooden door minus any handle and studded with rusty spikes did nothing to encourage her hopes. The only light source was a small barred window at the top right hand corner of the room. A wooden cot with a thin stained mattress provided little comfort.

Most puzzling was a wooden perch set halfway up the wall opposite the cot. Behind it was a round aperture large enough for a small bird or rodent to enter. A wooden panel currently blocked it. Below the perch was a makeshift table holding a chipped cup, a jug, and some rudely carved figures. A badly made stool stood beside it. Rising from the cot, Hermione experienced another attack of dizziness, no doubt yet another after effect of the mind-immobilizing potion. She tried again and this time made it to the stool. She examined the table as she leaned on it. Frowning, Hermione took a closer look and recognized a faint pattern scratched into it. Wonderingly she picked up one of the wooden figures. Instantly Hermione's brain cleared and clicked into gear. What in Godric's name was a Chessboard doing in this godforsaken hole that was her new prison?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Weasley's present residence, all was in chaos.

Harry's scar hurt and his head ached abominably. He'd always known that Hermione and Ron were at risk because of him. They had shared so many potentially fatal adventures and each time had come out relatively unscathed although the Department of Mysteries and Ron's poisoning had been very close calls.

But now things were different. If the stakes had been high before, they were now soaring into the stratosphere. Not only was it in Voldemort's best interest to strike at Harry – it was undoubtedly to his advantage to disable any of Harry's allies. Hermione and Ron were his best mates and the chief allies in his strong support network.

Without Hermione's encyclopedic knowledge, her cool reasoning and her iron determination, Harry knew his search for the missing Horcruxes could fail. But all that aside, the most important reason the stakes were higher was because of Ron.

Harry could not begin to fathom Ron's reaction to Hermione's capture and possibly worse, her murder. Ron's bond with Hermione, always strong in friendship even through their many rows, was now forged in steel by their growing love for each other. What Ron might do to save Hermione or punish anyone who might have harmed her, did not bear thinking about.

And that was the other problem. Where _were_ Ron and Charlie? Presumably they apparated immediately after he and Hawthorn. Over an hour later and they had still not appeared.

Harry looked up and met Ginny's eyes from across the room. Ginny's eyes were wet with unshed tears as she comforted a distraught Molly Weasley. Next to them a grim-faced Dr. Granger was similarly comforting Hermione's mother who was gallantly trying to stem the flow of her tears. Harry wanted to offer some form of reassurance but found it impossible as another spasm of pain coursed through his head.

A white-faced Tonks sat next to Harry. Tonks, normally so good-natured and easy-going had an expression on her face that Harry had never encountered in their short but close acquaintance. Her lips were pursed, her cheekbones taut with tension but her eyes, gold-flecked with brown, flashed a fire that told of an inner depth of rage that Harry sympathized with completely. Her head jerked up and Harry became aware that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were speaking.

Shacklebolt's deep voice rumbled, " This is what we know so far."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur Weasley considered his youngest son thoughtfully. When had he matured so quickly? The gaze meeting his so openly was that of a confident determined young man, not of a gangly boy so unsure of himself in many ways.

"Look, Dad. Herodotus Henckel was your brother's best mate. I know he can be trusted. It wasn't like him to cancel our appointment. I think he may be in trouble." Ron made his case convincingly.

Charlie added his voice." What can it hurt to check it out, Dad? You know where he lives. Only a few minutes to apparate and make sure things arealright."

Ron gave his brother a grateful look. His mind had been so focused on Hermione that he'd ignored the niggling feeling of discomfort about Herodotus Henckel's cancellation the previous morning. When he thought of the old gentleman again, a strong sense of foreboding had hit him. What if someone, particularly someone in the Ministry, did not want Ron and Harry to meet with Herodotus Henckel?

Arthur Weasley sighed but could not shake the feeling that his sons might be right. He recalled vividly his discussion with Remus Lupin the previous evening about various matters. First there was that suspicious bird at Privet Drive and secondly Professor McGonagall's strongly held conviction that Ministry personnel leaked information that resulted in the attack on the Granger residence. Taken together these were indicators that nothing could be taken at face value.

"Just a moment while I send an owl to your mother," Arthur replied.

"Dad,"Ron was insistent, "Let's not waste any more time."

"Why don't we take an owl with us? Then if there's any need for us to stay, you can send the owl from there," Charlie suggested.

Arthur Weasley did not notice a lingering shadow in the corridor as he fetched an owl from the owlery next to the main elevator.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Ministry Team was due here at 11:00 am," continued Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Miss Granger breakfasted with everyone, went to Professor McGonagall's room to continue some research, and then had a short conversation with Ginny Weasley before arriving at the study to set up and check equipment at approximately 10:30 this morning."

Lupin took over. "At 10:50 Harry and Hawthorn arrived here in the parlor. Ginny showed them up to the study. Hermione was not there when they entered the room."

" A search of the premises was made and still no sign of Miss Granger," Shacklebolt finished. "We can only conclude that Hermione Granger has been taken against her will by a person or people unknown as we are convinced that she would not leave on her own."

"And what about Charlie and Ron?" sniffed Molly Weasley." We've heard nothing in over an hour."

Harry shook his head. "Ron was a little upset about Hermione hanging up the telephone on him last night. Maybe he and Charlie stopped to have a heart to heart." Harry knew that was very unlikely but he was grasping at straws not wanting to think the worst.

Hawthorn frowned and objected, "That wouldn't have taken an hour and besides they knew they were under a time constraint. Besides I had the distinct impression that Ron was-um-extremely anxious to –uh- meet with MissGranger."

Even under these adverse circumstances, Harry and Ginny could not help exchanging faint grins at Hawthorn's undoubted understatement of Ron's mood.

A rustling of wings interrupted the silence that followed Hawthorn's statement. A very bedraggled owl came to a halt before Molly Weasley. Its feathers were ruffled; one wing was damaged and caked with blood.

Molly Weasley's fingers trembled as she grasped the parchment attached to the owl's claw.

_Molly,_

_Ron, Charlie and I are on a short mission. Tell Remus and Tonks to meet us at the home of Herodotus Henckel- there may be need of back up. Don't worry,_

_Love, Arthur_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Herodotus Henckel lived in a picturesque thatched cottage beside a millstream. A quaint stone path curved to a stop at the royal blue door of the cottage.

Arthur Weasley smiled to himself," Once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw."

All was quiet and peaceful the way that one would expect on a hazy summer day in the country. Charlie's knock at the door rent the stillness. No answer. Charlie repeated the knock. Receiving no answer again, Charlie uttered, "Alohomara," quietly and entered. His father started to scribble on some parchment.

Ron meanwhile was exploring the garden. His eyes were drawn to a splash of colour out of context with the many old-fashioned pastel-coloured flowers. A royal blue scarf lay abandoned and half hidden in a wild rose thicket beside an ancient stone well.

"Dad, Charlie!" Ron called as he picked up the scarf. Charlie stopped his search of the house and Arthur finished the last few words of his hurried screed, rolled up the parchment, attached it to the Ministry owl and sent it on its way. As Charlie and Arthur Weasley approached Ron, a faint groan sounded from the well.

Simultaneously, three distinct pops indicated that the Weasleys were no longer alone. Three Death Eaters now formed a barrier between Ron, his brother and father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione awoke with a start. After the exploration of her prison cell, she had been overtaken by another strong bout of dizziness and had made it back to her cot just before she lost consciousness. A squeaking ratchet-like sound stopped almost as soon as it started. Hermione sat up groggily and peered around her dimly lit surroundings. Nothing seemed to have changed. Wait, though. What was that scuffling noise in the corner? Instinctively Hermione drew her knees up onto the cot. A flutter of wings stirred the dust in the air.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. There on the stool stood a small songbird. She mentally searched through her files on birds. A wren-no-perhaps a nightingale? The instant she'd decided it was a nightingale, the bird's shape began to blur and Hermione caught her breath.

Within seconds the bird had vanished leaving something quite different in its place. A slightly stooped, very thin, grey-haired man now occupied the stool. Even in this murky light, a distinct gleam of red shone through the silver hair. A pair of blazing blue eyes stared at Hermione.


	23. Black Sheep Dwell in Every Fold

A/N: Apologies to all readers for such a long delay in updates! A big thank-you to all everyone who has waited patiently and kept reading. Hopefully this next chapter brings some answers as the final resolution is near. Reviews are much appreciated! Muggle Bound Chapter 23 Black Sheep Dwell in Every Fold 

Ron signaled to Charlie with a Quidditch gesture they often use in their family games.The strategy was two on one, third player cuts around the side past the opposition. Charlie gave Ron his secret signal and started to follow the game plan. He advanced on the largest of the three Death Eaters, wand at the ready. Meanwhile Arthur Weasley stood still while waiting for the Death Eater opposite him to make a move. Ron was at the most advantage as the Death Eaters had apparated with their backs towards him and he'd managed to duck behind the well just as he signaled his older brother.

Ron crept quietlyaround the well still hidden from view by a trellis covered with climbing roses. He readied himself for a surprise attack. His bad arm ached but luckily it wasn't his wand arm. Charlie went on the offensive throwing out various spells at two of the Death Eaters. His father remained in his spot dodging curses thrown at him by the third Death Eater.

Ron was almost in position when the Death Eater dueling with his father yelled,"Crucio." His father was not quite quick enough and the curse hit its mark grazing Arthur Weasley's arm and causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

Ron felt a flame of white hot rage sear through him. Emerging from behind the trellis, he hit his father's attacker squarely with a strong immobilizing spell and then immediately turned on Charlie's second attacker to perform the same act. Charlie, freed from his second attacker, made short work of the last Death Eater standing.

Arthur Weasley, still favouring his arm rose unsteadily. Charlie examined the wound while Ron supported his father.

"Good work, boys!" Arthur Weasley said shakily. "Now let's see about rescuing Mr. Henckel and getting back to Great Aunt Muriel's. Your mother is not going to be pleased with us, I fear."

Charlie and Ron exchanged looks. "Neither are Harry and Hermione," thought Ron wondering if Hermione was still upset with him and more determined than ever to convince her to give up her secret.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The older gentleman peered wonderingly at Hermione.

"I've seen you, I believe, but I'm not sure who you are, my dear." He stated in a surprisingly clear voice.

Hermione swallowed. Could this be some sort of a trick? He seemed kind and not at all threatening although there was a keen intelligence in those blue eyes. Now that the blurring had stopped, Hermione realized two things. The first was that she had just witnessed an animagus transform back into human form. The second was that the man before her resembled Ron Weasley in a remarkable way. She began to shiver violently.

"My dear, it's no wonder you're confused. Let me introduce myself. My name is...,"

Hermione's mind finally cleared and everything clicked into place.

"Bilius Weasley," she blurted out.

"Why yes, but how could you know? Everyone thinks I'm dead and so I have been at least to part of the Wizarding world," the older man finished bitterly and shook his head.

"I'm Hermione-Hermione Granger. Your nephew and niece are close friends of mine." Hermione replied as questions sprung into her mind rapidly.

Bilius Weasley looked stunned. His passage of time had not equaled the passing years.

" I have a niece and nephew? But that's amazing. Arthur and Molly were young things but I guess, all these years." Here he gulped and moisture formed at the edge of one eye.

Hermione started to reply as if indeed this was Ron's uncle and then stopped herself. She'd already been caught off guard once. Who knew if this was just another ploy to get her to reveal her knowledge of Harry, the Order and their Ministry project? She steeled herself and recalled a spell that would identify a person who was disguised as a metamorphmagus or someone using a disguising potion such as the polyjuice potion she'd made in second year. It was N.E.W.T. level and was most effective with a wand, a wand that she was now without. Professor McGonagall had been teaching her this as well as its countercurse. She hoped by catching this gentleman by surprise that she could discover what she needed to know before he could put a countercurse into action.

Taking a deep breath, she focused with every ounce of her formidable concentration and uttered the phrase, " Revelato omnia." Slowly, a faint aura of blue shimmered and outlined her cellmate's figure.

A brighter blue would have been preferable but still the aura was blue and that was the important thing. Yellow indicated the true form had been in some way disguised and red indicated purposeful deception. Most telling was the fact that no countercurse had even been attempted.

She gave a sigh of relief and looked apologetically at the real Bilius Weasley. "I had to be sure, you know."

Bilius Weasley, rather than looking offended or angry, gazed at her with a rather amused expression. "That's right, never take anything on trust. You have good instincts, my dear and if I may say so, rather remarkable skill in wandless magic for one so young. Impressive, in fact."

A rather wistful expression now wandered over his face. Seeing Hermione staring at him, he gave a rueful smile. "Sorry, woolgathering, I'm afraid. You remind me of someone important to me who was also a brilliant witch. Now, perhaps we can start over. I am, in truth, Bilius Charles Weasley, ghost from the past and you are Hermione Granger, witch of many talents and a very welcome fellow prisoner. You were about to tell me more about my family, I believe."

"Actually sir, you have six nephews and one niece. Bill is the oldest. He's a curse breaker with Gringott's and he's getting married in two weeks to a former TriWizard champion. Next comes Charlie. He's an Auror but works with dragons mostly in Romania. Percy is third-he works for the Ministry of Magic." Hermione paused for breath. Try as she might, she couldn't keep a cooler tone from creeping into her voice when she spoke of Percy.

Bilius Weasley raised his eyebrows in a style reminiscent to Ron. Hermione ignored the implication and continued her listing.

" Fred and George are the Twins. They own their own business- Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. And then there's Ron." Here Hermione's voice softened and she gulped. "Ron's named after you-Ronald Bilius Weasley and he's excellent at Chess and loves Quidditch…" She barely contained a sob welling up in her throat as she thought of hanging up on Ron.

Again, Bilius raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

"And finally there's Ginny. She's the youngest-bright and talented and a true friend." Hermione stumbled to the end of her list thinking of Harry, Ginny and above all, Ron. This time tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Not to worry, my dear. You are obviously a very dear friend of the family and perhaps something more to my, let's see, sixth nephew – my namesake." Here his eyes twinkled and Hermione could see that the Weasley trait of teasing was still intact in him despite the hardships he had borne over the years.

"Six nephews and a niece! You've given me new hope, my dear. Well, well. Now that there's two of us, we'll just have to see what we can do about an escape plan, won't we?"

He grinned conspiratorially at her and Hermione couldn't help smiling back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With some difficulty, Charlie had lowered himself into the ancient well and then side by side apparated with the injured and shaken Herodotus Henckel.

"Thank Godric you came! My nephew usually checks on me but he's away on Ministry business and his wife and son are in Scotland with her family. They were due to see me at the weekend but Merlin knows what kind of shape I would have been in by then!"

"Here, drink this," Charlie had produced a small vial from his leather pouch and held it to the old fellow's blue lips.

"Ah,traveller's potion. It's been a long while since I've needed this." Herodotus took a large sip. Immediately his colour returned to normal and he ceased trembling.

In the meantime, Ron had insisted that his father take one of Ron's remaining pain potions and Arthur Weasley now felt able to stand on his own.

"What happened, Herodotus," he now queried.

"Someone, and I'm beginning to have my suspicions about whom, wanted to ensure that I didn't meet with your son and his friends." Herodotus Henckel replied, his voice now much stronger.

"But why, sir?" asked Charlie, puzzled.

"A rather long story which your father and now young Ronald here, know. I'm very much afraid I've put you, your sister and your young lady friend at risk by visiting you at the hospital." Herodotus Henckel said to Ron, a frown on his normally jovial face.

Ron felt a shiver of dread and looked anxiously at his father who had gone quite pale.

Charlie recalled where they were supposed to be and thought to himself that with this new information, they had better make tracks immediately. To the others he remained calm but with an eye to his father, he said, "I think we should apparate to Great Aunt M's with all due speed."

No sooner as the words were out of his mouth, Lupin and Tonks apparated on the other side of the garden with wands raised. Lupin took in the three fallen Death Eaters and exchanged a glance with a grim-faced Tonks.

"Right, I'm back to the Ministry-I'll arrange the clean-up of this lot. Then I'll meet you back at the Weasley's," Her voice faltered and she clutched her fiancee's arm fiercely.

"Be careful. Ron, I'm so sorry but we _will_ find her." With that, she disappeared with an almost silent pop, her skill as an Auror to the fore.

An ice-cold finger dragged itself down Ron's spine. He felt suddenly dizzy.

"What does she mean? Sorry about what? Find who?" Ron ground his questions out, feeling sick with apprehension.

Remus Lupin sighed and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"There's no good way of putting it. Hermione has disappeared-we think kidnapped. We're formulating a plan and forming search parties right now. We should get back quickly."

Arthur Weasley looked at Herodotus Henckel who had an expression of guilt on his face.

"It's not your fault, Herodotus. It appears Minerva is correct in suspecting betrayal in the Ministry ranks. Come back with us. You may be able to help."

The rest of his companions' words faded out as Ron, all his worst fears realized, leaned heavily on the rough stones of the well, head in hands. Only one thought pulsed in his brain. He'd failed. He'd failed to protect her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor McGonagall contemplated her decision to remain at the deserted mansion. At first, the wise decision might have been to find a place where she could assume her own human form and apparate to the Weasleys'. She could report the new information to the Order and action would be taken. But the conversation she'd overheard that evening had convinced her to stay.

"Excellent work," the Death Eater at the door had exulted.

"Yes, I'm rather pleased myself," replied his companion. Minerva McGonagall longed for a chance to curse this betraying scum, once her colleague, into a painful oblivion.

"The girl will be guarded well-it won't be long until we will have Harry Potter exactly where we want him," the Death Eater chuckled mirthlessly.

"What about the bird? Any chance of a problem when he resumes his original form?" the betrayer inquired anxiously.

"Pah, you worry too much. The blood traitor is but a weak old man in his own form. And as the bird, we control it as we control its animagus state. The Dark Lord has been clever in turning the tables-their spy is now our spy." Again his mirthless chuckle sounded.

Minerva McGonagall almost gave herself away by uttering a loud hiss.

The betrayer twitched nervously. "What was that?"

The Death Eater replied scornfully,"You are as jumpy as a Cornish Pixie with hiccups. There is nothing here but the wildlife of the dusk. Your job here is complete. Go now and report back any new developments in the usual way. You will be contacted when the Dark Lord is ready."

Minerva McGonagall's emotions seesawed between fury and frustration. Her cool reasoning mind, however, determined her action. The girl referred to had to be either Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. The Professor was almost certain it would be Hermione as she considered the Ministry step to separate Hermione from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, an action she had vehemently opposed.

The bird. Whoever that bird was or had been – it was under the Dark Lord's control now and could be a danger to Hermione and everyone else she held dear.

Therefore her decision was to stay. Minerva McGonagall would find a way into the gloomy building before her. Licking a paw, she bided her time, waiting for her optimum opportunity.


	24. All That Glitters is not Gold

**A/N: Again apologiesfor the long wait between updates. I've started two new jobs since September so things have been a bit hectic. Hopefully you won't need to wait much longer for the last few chapters. I do appreciate everyone who is continuing to read and also the reviews. This chapter focuses mainly on Hermione and Bilius Weasley. The next chapter deals with the rescue plan. **

**Muggle Bound Chapter 24 All That Glitters Is Not Gold **

As the after effects of the powerful mist cleared, Hermione's brain began to kick into its customary high gear. Now quite comfortable with Ron's uncle, her questioning mind demanded some answers.

They were sharing a rather bleak meal at the makeshift table. The dishes had been shoved through the small hatch. There had been no other sign of her captors, which she and Bilius Weasley thought augured well. After all, feeding her, no matter what the quality and quantity of the food, must mean that they still wanted her alive.

Clearing her throat and swallowing the last morsel of dry bread they had divided, Hermione asked hesitantly, "Commander Weasley, can you tell me what happened to you? I think it might help to examine it. We think-that is-Ron, Ginny and I- that there might have been a spy on your Ministry team."

Bilius Weasley sighed. "First of all, dispense with the formalities, my dear. It's Bilius or Uncle Bilius, if you would prefer. It sounds like you are an adopted daughter to Molly and Arthur so you may as well be my adopted niece."

Hermione blushed, thinking about another possible reason for her to call him, "Uncle."

Bilius smiled at her and continued. "Secondly, I had already suspected that there was a traitor in our ranks. There was, however, no conclusive proof and I really didn't want to believe one of the team was guilty. We were such a close-knit group having lived together during our mission for almost two years. I guess the first place to start is with the night of my capture."

Slowly he recounted the events of that long ago evening including those Ron had previously told Hermione. _The last piece of information needed. Bilius's new owl animagus. The team's dissent over his mission. Andromeda Black's absence._

Hermione noted that his eyes dropped and a slight tremor shook his words as he finished the first part of his narrative.

"It was-," he swallowed, "- difficult to leave them. But it was necessary."

Hermione's breath now caught in her throat. Knowing that Bilius Weasley and her beloved Professor had been engaged was one thing. But seeing the expression on Bilius Weasley's face as he remembered the night he had lost his fiancée was altogether different. She thought of Ron and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Bilius's face tightened as his eyes stared into the distance, pondering and recalling the events now etched indelibly in his mind.

"I had no trouble entering the Dark Lord's lair. He was expecting the delivery of the Daily Prophet. I dropped it on his desk and flew out of the house into the barn where we knew he held his strategy sessions. No one suspected anything. It was time for my piece de resistance."

"But how did they capture you if no one suspected and you were hidden in the barn?" Hermione queried quivering with anticipation, as she knew that she would be the first person to hear what had really happened that fateful night.

"By being too clever by half, my dear. Molly always told Arthur that I was too arrogant and she was right. A grand girl, Molly Prewett. Just right for Arthur. But I digress. You see, unknown to the rest of the team, I had been practicing a further modification to my animagus. I had been working out a spell sequence whereby I could change from my own animagus form – a Great Horned Owl to a similar form as a Barn Owl. But I didn't stop there. A further incantation transfigured the owl form to a completely different bird species- that of a small songbird."

Fascinated by the thought of such complex magic, especially in the light of her recent lessons with Professor McGonagall, Hermione's eyes shone with excitement.  
"The nightingale-you changed your owl to the nightingale!"

"Yes,"Bilius agreed ruefully, "and that nightingale was my eventual undoing. What I had not realized was through each change of the animagus form, my essential magical energy weakened. It was with great ease that Voldemort hit me with a strong Imperius curse, a curse that I have been prey to ever since."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was living in a private nightmare overflowing with recriminations. Lips moved, words were spoken, people busied themselves around him but he was oblivious to all.

One thought played through his brain. He had failed the girl he loved. He knew from the beginning it was a mistake separating her from he and Harry. This never would have happened of he'd stood firm that day at the hospital. At the very least, he could have done something last night after their phone call. Something- Apparated to Great Aunt M's. Been there with her this morning. Something.

"Ron, mate," Harry's voice broke through the cycle of Ron's guilty thoughts. Ron looked up at Harry's face, which was taut with tension and alarmingly pale.

"Ron, this is _no_t your fault," Harry announced with conviction. "It's mine-it's always been mine. If you and Hermione weren't my two best friends, this could never have happened."

A second voice interrupted urgently. "But you _are _Harry's best friends and it _has_ happened and no amount of beating yourselves up is going to get her back! So get off your arses and help the rest of us plan the rescue mission. We need you!" An angry Ginny Weasley was almost as frightening as her mother. Ron and Harry both looked up to see Ginny's eyes blazing with fury.

"If anyone has the right to feel guilty about this, it's me. I was right here-I had just spoken with her. We had an argument about her hanging up on you last night, Ron. I was the one that left her alone. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that every second we spend in feeling guilty is a second wasted in finding her."

Ron gazed at his younger sister in wonder. She continued to glare at her brother until a slight gasp caused her to turn to Harry who was now keeled over and holding his scar. Quickly she crossed to him and took his hand, murmuring words of comfort.

That settled things for Ron. He stood and moved towards them. A sense of resolve filled him. He would get Hermione back and he would not let anyone or anything stop him.Harry needed both of them and Ron needed Hermione. Clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling his thanks to his sister, Ron spoke determination ringing in his voice.

"Let's go, then. Operation-uh-Operation 'Witch Hazel' awaits." He finished as he remembered Hermione telling him of the yellow-blossomed shrub with special healing properties. Telling him that while they were under attack from Death Eaters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As twilight approached, Professor McGonagall crept quietly from her hiding place and reconnoitered along the side of the mansion. She noticed some barred windows but closer investigation proved that the windows were boarded from the inside and inaccessible in her present feline form. As she neared what appeared to be a back entrance to the dwelling, she heard raised voices from within. A door opened spilling light into the now dark back garden. The Professor silently hugged the wall closest to her, which was hidden in the shadows. She twitched her ears and listened intently. An argument was evidently in progress.

"And I say we should separate the prisoners! What if they come up with a way to escape?" a voice whined.

"For Merlin's sake! The old man's weak and we dictate his animagus form. The girl isn't even qualified yet and she does not have her wand. The cell has a double-locking goblin charm on it and no one is able to Apparate or Disapparate in this stone mausoleum. Escape is impossible! Now I am leaving. I trust you'll be able to manage while I make my report to our Master." This Death Eater uttered the words in scornful tones that the Professor immediately recognized as belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, of course," replied the other Death Eater grumpily. Then in a more differential tone of voice he added, " Be sure to let him know that we have followed all his instructions just as he asked. No need to make mention of my suggestion."

"No, of course not," Malfoy said sarcastically. "The time has come to spring the trap. With the Granger mud-blood here, the arrogant Mr. Potter and the bumbling Mr. Weasley are sure to leap to the rescue and we will be ready."

With that, Lucius Malfoy paused as he stepped out on the back stoop and Disapparated with a quiet pop, the light briefly catching his cruel expression.

Minerva McGonagall blessed the argument she'd just witnessed. Not only did she now know who the prisoner was but also Hermione Granger's whereabouts and the fact that she was not alone as a prisoner. Best of all the diffused light had revealed a disused coal chute covered presently in thick cobwebs. After the remaining Death Eater had shut the back door, she approached the chute carefully and began to clear the cobwebs with a practiced paw. Here now was her opportunity.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the cellar prison below, Hermione was bringing her adopted "uncle" up to speed with the happenings of the last week and a summary of her, Ron's and Harry's friendship.

Bilius smiled sadly, "I am so glad that Herodotus told you our story -at least now the others will be forewarned. It is obvious, however, now why you are here. To capture Harry Potter is the Dark Lord's prime objective. You, my dear, are certainly the bait."

Hermione replied worriedly," If only we could find a way to warn them not to take the bait-to keep them from falling into the trap."

"Hermione," Bilius said gently, "They will guess that it is a trap but they will come regardless. From what you've told me, Harry and my nephew Ron would never abandon you. It's how they plan their strategy that will really count and how we plan ours."

Hermione's brow furrowed and she bit her lip, a sure sign of intense thought process that Ron and Harry would have recognized immediately. Bilius waited patiently. Another witch he knew and who he had purposely been refraining asking about had a very similar expression.

Finally Hermione looked up and spoke. "So _you_ can control your animagus form even though the Death Eaters think that _they_ control it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, the Imperius spell has weakened over the last months and I can now transform for short periods of time on my own." Bilius answered wondering where his companion was going with this.

Hermione now drew the tips of her fingers together and asked her next question. "And the hatch-it is merely bolted on the other side?"

"Yes, but it is not under the double-locking charm. I believe "Alohomara" might work although I have not been able to accomplish it in my weakened state and without a wand." Bilius explained a now thoughtful expression on his face.

Eagerly, Hermione arose and stood immediately opposite the round hatch. Concentrating with all her will, she thought the spell.

Nothing.

Bilius stood beside her. "Try again," he said quietly.

Hermione focused and this time she felt a faint glimmer as another's magic joined her own. The glimmer became stronger until an explosion of light filled the dim cell and the hatch burst open. Bilius Weasley laughed heartily, something he had not done in many a long year. Hermione laughed with him, feeling a new hope swell within her.

" Excellent, excellent, my dear!" Then unable to resist teasing his new magical partner, he said, "I do hope my nephew appreciates how lucky he is."

Hermione coloured but only smiled, feeling that her plan was now a possibility and she might be seeing said nephew quite soon.

"There is one more thing I haven't told you which is necessary to our escape plan." she announced a little nervously.

Bilius Weasley cocked one eyebrow; an action so reminiscent of Ron that Hermione almost lost her train of thought. However, she took a deep breath and described the rest of her plan. He nodded as she finished.

"Yes, it's risky but I can help you with the finer points. You will need to go first and then I will follow. After we are out of the hatch, we'll reverse our positions and I will lead us out of the house and you follow me." Bilius now assumed his Commander position with ease.

Hermione agreed and did a mental check on everything that Professor McGonagall had taught her.

"Shall we begin?" Bilius Weasley asked a distinct gleam in his deep blue eyes.


End file.
